


The Price of Playing God

by Sophia2000



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Damien Darhk, Bisexual Malcolm Merlyn, Christmas Feels, Crack Fic, Drunk Assassins, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eobard ships it, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, I Ship It, Jealousy, League Husbands, Legion of doom - Freeform, M/M, Murder Husbands, Slow Burn, Sort Of, a bit of OOC, possible series, spear of destiny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 47,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia2000/pseuds/Sophia2000
Summary: A piece of the Spear of Destiny was found in the year 2014 but it's takes Malcolm Merlyn and Damien Darhk to pose as a married couple to get the Shard. Can these two work together long enough to get the Shard or will they be at each others throats and jeopordize the mission? What happens when feelings start to develop?
Relationships: Damien Darhk/Malcolm Merlyn, Future Damien Darhk/Ruve Adams, Malcolm Merlyn/Rebecca Merlyn, Past Damien Darhk/Ra's Al Ghul
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is not mine. Not at all. The original fic is completely gone because it was deleted by the author due to some personal reasons after leaving a note says "If you guys want to adapt this story and add to it please feel free. "
> 
> So I post it here, simply for more people to have the chance to read it and possibly some of you guys would love to continue this epic journey of Damien and Malcolm... So indeed, this fic is incomplete. Now there are 6 chapters in total. But just only 6 chapters has totally blown me away when I first read it, and there are absolutely much more potentials in it for us to explore. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Eobard watched Malcolm Merlyn and Damien Darhk walk into the room of the “Doom Lair”. He heard them coming before he even saw them. Their bickering and threats bouncing off the walls of the hall, making Eobard grit his teeth and roll his eyes. He knew this upcoming discussion would be difficult, to say the least.

“What is it Eobard? I was a little busy.” Damien said with a sour look on his face. He was dressed in his usual black suit with his arms crossed over his chest. Clearly annoyed by the whole situation, more accurately by Malcolm’s presence.

“Yeah with what?” Eobard asked on a whim. More for provocation than actual curiosity.

“Handling business.” Damien said shortly.

“He means building Hive. As if that will change his destiny.” Malcolm added.

“I was insuring safeguards. In case this Spear of Destiny plan doesn’t work out. Excuse me for being prepared” Damien’s eyes narrowed.

“All the planning in the world wouldn’t change anything. If you haven’t noticed, your whole plan exploded. Literally.” The ex-Ra’s said, earning an icy glare from Damien.

“I suppose all the planning in the world couldn’t have save that arm of yours either.” He shot back. “Or your place as Ra’s.”

“Damien maybe you s-“ Merlyn turned to the ex-assassin, ready to argue again when Eobard put his hand up.

“Enough.” He said. “I know a way to change all of our future’s, so I need you to shut up and listen. I know where another piece of the Spear of Destiny is.”

This grabbed their attention.

“Where?” Malcom asked.

“In 2014. It’s held at a private facility, owned by an organization called Hijack. The organization collects special and rare items and antiques. Sources say, they acquired a shard from the Spear and it’s kept in a maximum secured location. I need the both of you to retrieve the shard.” Eobard explained.

“And how do you know this?” Damien asked.

“Trusted sources.”

“And who are they exactly?” Damien challenged, with a raised blonde eyebrow.

“It’s of no concern to you. I would not give you this information without being certain it was accurate.” Eobard said, calmly but sternly.

Malcolm stepped forwards, “Okay even if it was accurate. Why can’t you just speed down there and grab it? Why do you need to both of us?”

“Unfortunately, Hijack is very thorough with security. There are metahuman dampeners through out the facility. I can’t get in.” Eobard said.

“And you expect us to get in? How?” Damien asked. “If it’s as secured as you say.”

“You’re probably not going to like this.” Eobard said, with amused eyes. Damien and Malcolm shared a look. “I need you two to win the trust of the head Directors of Hijack…by posing as a married couple.” There was a pause. Before Damien and Malcolm started laughing. But when Eobard’s face remained stoic, their laughing immediately seized. They share a look before Damien stepped forwards.

“You’re joking. Right?” He asked incredulously.

“I don’t joke.” The speedster said seriously.

“Just hold on. Why do you think me and Damien should pretend to be married? How exactly does that win us their trust? This doesn’t make any sense.” Malcolm said, confused.

“Because the Directors are married to each other. And they’re men. And there’s nothing more relatable than married men meeting other married men. If you can recall, it’s still a hard time for homosexuals. Also, you will assume the identity of an antiquity collector and an occult historian. My plan is for you to win their trust so that they will show you the shard to the Spear. Since breaking in won’t work.” Eobard explained.

“And why can’t we, and by we, I mean me, extract the security override code from them? And I say extract delicately.” Damien asked with a scowl.

“No. Hijack operatives are skilled and trained in the art of torture. They won’t tell you what you want. They’ll probably have a false code that alerts the police of a robbery or worse, a self destruct button. There’s no way of knowing what’s real or not. There’s no point of taking the risk.”

“So you’re saying this all rides on us gaining their trust and, by chance, persuading these Hijack Operatives to show us their most prized collection? In a supremely secured facility?” Malcolm asked.

“Do you have a better idea?” Eobard asked plainly.

“I mean why does it have to be him?” Damien asked with a displeased tone.

“Would you prefer I be your husband?” The speedster asked.

“No!” Damien objected but at the same time Malcolm said, “yes!”

They glare at each other.

“I need to be in your ear, walking you through the plan.” Eobard added, calmly. “This will take meticulous planning and execution from us all.”

“This is ridiculous.” Damien said begrudgingly. “W-what does this entail? Am I supposed to hold hands with him and sleep in the same bed? I mean what exactly am I expected to do?”

“Do whatever you must to convince them of your relationship, of your alias’s, just get it done. We need this piece of the Spear. If you want to change your future.” He said to Damien. “And change your past.” He directed it to Malcolm, “just do this one thing.”

Damien and Malcolm sighed, clearly not approving the situation but accepting it. Eobard noticed the change in them and nodded. “I’ll fill you in on the mission. Follow me.” He said walking out of the room towards the time sphere.

“Why does this sound like really bad fanfiction?” Damien sighed, rolling his eyes.

“Tell me about it.” Malcolm said under his breath, following after Eobard.

* * *

Malcolm and Darhk stood in front of a large house in the suburbs of Northern California in 2014. The house they would be ‘residing’ in still had the for sale sign in the lawn. Eobard had zoomed the owner to a remote island with no cell service for miles. So that they wouldn’t have any interruptions. The house was strategically placed three houses down from the married couple who ran Hijack. Eobard quickly set up cameras around the outside of the house and the neighborhood to keep an eye on their targets. He also placed small body cams in their bags (which was procured once they arrived in the time period. Who says supervillains can’t go shopping?). They also had an ear piece in their left ears, ready to take orders from the speedster.

“Check. Check. Check.” They heard Eobard say through the ear piece.

“Hear ya loud and clear….and really annoying so can you stop that.” Damien said moodily.

“Aww. Somebody upset?” Malcolm teased.

“You keep testing me, the last thing you need to worry about is being caught by Mr & Mr Smith over there.” Damien said, blue eyes turning extra icy.

“I said I don’t like being threatened by you.” Malcolm scowled.

“Tell me this isn’t the most irritating thing you ever had to do?”

“It is. And that’s saying a lot since I lost my place as Ra’s to the Green Arrow. But like Eobard said, if you want to change our destiny’s, we have to suck it up and play nice. Can you do that?” Malcolm said, shifting in the grass.

“Still doesn’t mean I have to like it.” Damien grumbled.

“This ring is too big though.” Malcolm said fingering the gold band around his ring finger.

“That’s what your worried about? That your ring is too big?”

“I’m just listing one of the many annoying things about this situation.” Malcolm said.

“Alright enough boys. Heads up, your arrival is getting attention from our target.” Eobard said. “Five O’clock. Don’t look. Target A is checking the mail, but he’s curious. Hold hands, show them you are together.”

Damien and Malcolm share a startled look for a second before Damien quickly reached down and laced their fingers together. Their rings clinked together quietly when it happened and Malcolm held his fingers tight.

“Is he still looking?” Damien asked, without looking back.

“Yeah. He’s watching by the mailbox. You need to do something…I don’t know, more intimate. Hug each other, kiss, I don’t care what. You drew him in, you need to keep him interested.” Eobard said, from the unmarked van down the street, watching the monitors. 

“I’m not kissing him.” Damien hissed quietly.

“Just laugh like I told you a funny joke.” Malcolm said.

“Don’t order me around.”

“Damien.” Eobard warned.

Damien laughed loud and, to an outside onlooker, it appeared genuine. Whoever said Damien wasn’t a good actor was a lie. He wrapped an arm around Malcolm’s waist for good measure and curled into his side. “I hope you know I hate the both of you.” Damien said through a grin, which was still apart of the act. Malcolm slung an arm over his shoulder and pulled him closer. “Your hatred is nothing compared to mine, I assure you.” He smiled, playing into the act as well.

“You’re displeasure paid off. Target A smiled. It appears you won his interest. Great job.” Eobard said. “You can go inside where I can fill you in.”

“Thank God.” Damien pulled away. “Let’s go in, it’s getting chilly.” He said, walking towards the house with Malcolm in toe. He unlocked the door and stepped inside. The inside of the house was big. And homely. Neutral walls and wooden paneling. Once they walked in there was a large staircase in front of them, the roomy living room to the right, the large open kitchen and dining room to the left. It was beautiful and spacious. They placed their bags on the mahogany dining room table and took a step back to observe the area.

“Nice digs.” Damien commented.

“Not bad at all.” Malcolm agreed.

“Get settled. Movers will be there tomorrow to get the house in order.” Eobard added.

“How’d you get time to get furniture?” Damien asked.

“I’m a speedster.”

“Still doesn’t answer the question.” Malcolm said.

“Don’t worry about how. We need to get the house set up. I also found the time to doctor photos of the both of you, to sell the idea of a happily married couple.” Thawne said.

“How-“ Malcolm started.

“Just don’t. He’ll just say it’s none of our concern.” Damien sighed. He grabbed his bag and walked up the stairs. He peaked around in the large rooms and noted two bathrooms on the second floor. Where he found the Master bedroom.

“Dibs.” He said under his breath. There wasn’t a lot of furniture in the house, just the basics. The bed, though, was a large King size with plain sheets and a comforter. There were two dressers on either side of the bed and another across the room. He set his bag on the bed and ventured around the house out of curiosity. Darhk ran into Malcolm at the bottom of the steps.

“I called dibs on the Master bedroom.” Damien said casually yet there was a small spark of challenge in his cool blue eyes.

“Of course you did.” Malcolm added with a roll of the eyes. “And by the way, we are ex members of the League of Assassin’s, we don’t call 'dibs'.”

“Says you. Calling dibs is universal law. Respect it.” Damien said returning downstairs to look around the rest of the house, pleased with the size and potential- even though this wasn’t permanent (to Damien’s relief). And yet, he considered a life like this, settling down with a wife and focusing on Hive and the Ark. Preparing for the New World.

“Eobard, what are we supposed to do in the meantime?” he said into his ear piece. “What are we even waiting for?”

“Be patient. You set the bait, wait for them to take it.” The speedster added.

“What’s their deal anyways? They have a kink for other gay couples? They’re gonna invite us over for a passionate night of love making.” Damien asked.

“If that’s what they want, you do it.” Eobard said.

“Uh, no.” Darhk said definitely. “I’ll do a lot of things to change my destiny, but sleeping with Malcolm is one thing I wont subject my brain to. Or my eyes. Thanks but I’ll take my chances with the Green Arrow.”

“The feelings mutual.” Malcolm said, through the ear piece. “Remember. The coms are linked.”

“It wasn’t much of a secret.” Damien sighed, leaning against the door frame to the back door, looking out on the very large backyard, surrounded by a wooden privacy fence. “Explain to me why you couldn’t just be Merlyn’s fake husband? Why was I elected for such a vexatious task?”

“Because I masqueraded as Harrison Wells for 15 years, effectively convincing the world and the Flash of my identity, while simultaneously manipulating him into doing my bidding.” Eobard started, “Everything I did in those 15 years was carefully planned and calculated. I’m the brains of the three of us. I know a thing or two about manipulation. Trust me when I say, you’re lucky to have me in your ear.”

“This is the part where you say ‘no-offense’” Damien quipped.

“I think it was supposed to be exactly as insulting as it sounded.” Malcolm added.

“I figured as much.” Damien said. He sighed and walked back in the house and met up with Malcolm in the kitchen. “Well since we’ll be here for God knows how long, I suggest we order some food and get drunk. How does that sound?”

Malcolm laughed under his breath, “you? Ordering take out? I don’t know why that’s so hard to imagine.”

“I’m over 200 years old, I tried everything including fast food. Even though I do enjoy the finer pleasantries of life, who can say no to Chinese take out every once in a while.” Damien said. “Unless my darling husband wants to take me out to a fine restaurant for a romantic date?” He teased.

“Cute. But I’ll take Chinese, thanks.” Malcolm said as if it was the most obvious decision in the world. He pulled out his phone and searched for near by Chinese places without hesitation. Damien just grinned. When they ordered their food, Malcolm drove to the liquor store to buy the richest scotch he could find. But he was sure what Damien drunk was especially ordered from Europe or something. After, he picked up the Chinese and drove back to their shared home (might he add temporary). When he walked in he saw Damien walking down the grand staircase, dressed in black satin pj’s.

“You wasted no time. It’s only 6.” Malcolm commented, shutting the door behind him.

“You change your mind about dinner?” Damien teased with a short laugh. “I’m not going anywhere, why not get comfortable?” He said nonchalantly, meeting him at the bottom of the step. “You grabbed the drinks?”

“Yeah. Also grabbed some cups.” Malcolm said and followed Damien into the dining room and set the bag down. He unpacked the food and poured the scotch and they sat down. From across the table Damien raised his glass, “to deceit and lies, may they continue to bless our future.” He said with a grin.

“And to getting this mission over as fast as possible.” Malcom added.

“I can drink to that.” Damien and Malcolm sipped their drink.

Dinner didn’t go so smoothly after that. It took ten minutes before they started arguing. It went from reminiscing about their time in the League to a heated debate about what it meant to be Ra’s.

“That’s nice coming from a man who lost his position as Ra’s.” Damien snorted, half empty box of noodles and nearly the whole bottle of scotch gone and forgotten.

“At least I got to become Ra’s. What about you? Passed over and because you couldn’t take being second best, you betrayed Ra’s and left the League as a loser! Talk about honor.” Malcolm countered.

Damien shot up from his seat wobbling a bit from the alcohol. His blonde eyebrows were drawn tight and a firm glare directed at Malcolm. “Watch your mouth.” He threatened.

“Or-or what?” Malcolm stood up, fairing no better than Darhk.

“Remember I’m second best. And since Ra’s al Ghul is dead, then that means there is no one better than me. Which then means…” Damien leans forwards, threateningly. Or as threatening as a drunk ex-assassin could be. “You should take my threats as gospel.”

“You are about a frightening as a wet kitten.” Malcolm challenged. “Especially in those clothes.”

“Enough.” They heard Eobard in their ear. “I don’t need you two killing each other before we get the fragment. You’re both drunk, go to your respective rooms and decompress. I’m not going to ask you again.” The speedster chastised like a parent to two arguing children.

The ex-League members glare at each other, as if their eyes could slit each other’s throats. Damien growled and started to walk away from the table when he stumbled a bit and caught himself from falling over. He turned around and shot dagger at him, “shut up.” He warned.

“Seems like someone can’t handle their liquor.” Malcolm laughed.

“I said shut up. Besides I had more to drink than you. While you were nursing your first glass, I was on my third.” Damien argued.

“Excuses. Excuses.” Malcolm scoffed, noticing his vision swimming a bit (not that he would ever admit that to the blonde) and plopped down in the chair.

Damien took a deep breath, trying to calm the anger riling in his belly. “I’m fine.” He grumbled, and tried to focus his steps and steady himself so he could walk away with some dignity. He did a pretty good job, his gait appearing normal. He climbed up the stairs and stopped mid-way, feeling like he needed to have the last word. “For the record, I could kill you even like this, Merlyn. And if you keep testing me, I will do just that after we retrieve the spear.”

“I’ll like to see you try.” Malcolm called back with a laugh.

It took everything in Damien not to say screw the plans and storm back to the table, break the scotch glass and stick it in Merlyn’s throat. To show him he’s not to be trifled with. And it took even more strength not to say something else because if he did, they would be there all night. Or one of them would be dead on the floor and they lose their only chance to get the fragment. He had to weigh out the pros and cons. When his more rational side (yes he is rational, despite what Merlyn says) won out, he climbed the rest of the way up the stairs and into his room where he slammed the door. Downstairs, Malcolm grinned around his glass of scotch, believing he won the argument by the sound of Darhk’s rage.

Damien stumbled into the bathroom where he did his nightly ritual (more aggressive than what he was used to. Malcolm knew exactly how to push his buttons) and by the time he was done, he was tired and irritated and the satin of his pj’s enticed him to lie down. And the moment his face hit the pillow he fell unconscious. They both knew that if day 1 ended like that, there wouldn’t be very many days left for the both of them. What was Eobard thinking?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Damien

December 20th

Darhk woke from the sound of heavy knocking, followed by a skull splitting headache. He groaned low and irritably. It took a moment for him to work up the strength to open his eyes, and the second he did, he immediately slammed them shut. What was just a small stream of sunlight peaking through the curtain felt like a dagger to his retinas. The knocking sounded again, coming from downstairs, he registered, before he growled. He pulled himself up on his arms and climbed out of bed. He was overly annoyed that he had to be the one to answer the door. Where was Malcolm? He stumbled a bit, the sudden change made his head hurt even worse. Damien opened his door the same time Malcolm opened his. They both looked at each other. Both of them were clearly hungover and disheveled. Malcolm had apparently slept in his clothes which appeared rumpled and bunched up in certain areas. His hair was a mess and he looked just as in pain as Damien was.

“I’ll get it.” Malcolm grumbled, rubbing his swollen eyes.

“I’m already up. I’ll get it.” Damien shuffled forwards before Malcolm held up his hand.

“I said I’ll get it.”

“You’re insufferable.” Damien said, the irritation spiking. So he got up for no reason? And even though Malcolm moved to go downstairs, Darhk didn’t return to his room. He might as well see who could be bothering them this early. He glanced over at the clock on the wall reading 10:30am. Oh.

Malcolm opened the door and there was brief talking before two men walked in with a large area rug. Damien almost forgot about the movers. It wasn’t long before Merlyn trudged back up the stairs and ran a hand through his messy hair. “Do you want to go out for breakfast?” He asked the blonde.

Damien considered it for a minute and then nodded, “I don’t see why not. Give me ten minutes.”

They both dragged their feet to their rooms to get ready. Less than fifteen minutes later they reemerged, looking much better but not feeling that way. Damien even decided to wear sunglasses to protect his eyes from the harsh light. Malcolm chuckled upon seeing Damien but groaned shortly after massaging his temples, “you look incredibly hungover.” He said and even though he was cringing in pain, there was still mirth in his deep blue eyes.

“Shh. You’re voice is hurting my head.” Damien said. “Let’s go. I need some Tylenol.” He said already heading downstairs. They climb in their car (which is really weird to think about, sharing anything with Malcolm) and head to a café in town, which was a small little place called The Twisted Bean. Malcolm ordered a black coffee and bagel. And Damien ordered the highest quality coffee there was and Avocado Toast and a poached egg. They sat down at a table near the windows and nursed their coffee quietly and popped three or four Tylenol each. Malcolm commented on his order of food but Damien was really not in the mood to hear it. But he remembered that he had to play nice for now and living in the same house with Malcolm, spending a lot of time with him would be hell if they didn’t work together.

“So dear husband, what do we have planned for today?” Darhk asked cheekily. He saw the way Malcolm fidgeted a little at that and it made Damien smile. It was worth it.

“You can stop calling me that for starters.” Malcolm said, clearing his throat.

“Aw. But I love to watch you squirm.” Damien grinned before taking a bite of his toast. “It’s going to be my new favorite past time.”

“Damien.” Malcolm sighed.

“Oh that’s right. We have to play nice.” Damien said then scoffed, “Like we’re children. Really. I’ve had it with the way Eobard talks to us. I’m not some goon he can order around.”

“Yeah I’m getting tired of it too.” Malcolm. “But he promised that we would be equals, and so far we have been treated that way. And as much as I hate to admit it, Eobard has more experience in the skill of psychological manipulation, so he has to take the lead on this one.”

“Just because he’s taking lead doesn’t mean he gets to act like some supercilious prima donna.” Damien complained.

“Somehow you can’t see the similarities between the both of you.” Malcolm said under his breath, looking out the window.

“S-similarities? Please. Don’t compare me with Eobard. We are a lot of things but I’m nothing like him.”

“Yeah sure. Keep telling yourself that.”

When he didn’t elaborate further, Damien scowled. “How so?”

“You’re both neurotic, controlling, and self-absorbent. You have no regard for other people or how they feel. And you both will stop at nothing to prevent your own deaths, including working with Nazis ” Malcolm listed. “Should I go on?”

“Oh Malcolm, acting all high and mighty now?” Damien challenged.

“You asked me a question. I’m answering honestly.”

“You’re hardly one to pass judgement. From what I hear you destroyed half of Star City. Again, who doesn’t have regard for other people?”

Malcolm scowled this time, “if you knew why I did it, perhaps you wouldn’t be sitting their talking about things you know nothing about.”

Damien leaned forwards, hands folded in front of him. He looked at Malcolm like he understood something the other didn’t know. “I know a thing or two about destruction and rebirth. I know there is a certain level of sacrifice that’s needed to achieve something so…ambitious.”

“Let’s stop talking about this, yeah?” Malcolm said, shifting in his seat. Clearly uncomfortable with the subject. Damien decided to drop it. Choosing to pay nice, since it wasn’t working just yet.

Darhk leaned back in his chair and sipped on his coffee. “You still never answered my question.” He said instead.

“What’s that?”

“What our plans are for today?” Damien asked.

“I don’t know. I can barely think past this headache. Why? Do you have any ideas?”

Damien looked out the window thoughtfully. The small town they were staying it was small and old. But it was well kept and decorated with Christmas lights and wreaths. It gave him an idea. “Let’s go Christmas shopping.” he said enthusiastically, blue eyes lighting up.

Malcolm threw him a dubious look. “Excuse me?”

“If we’re going to blend in with The Walton’s then we’re going to need a Christmas Tree.” Darhk said with a shrug.

“You’re serious?” Malcolm said like he couldn’t believe the words coming out of the others mouth.

“Deadly.”

“No.” Malcolm said simply.

This made Damien frown. “And why not?”

“Because it’s stupid and we’re not going to be in this town- in this time period for long. We supposedly moved in yesterday, surely our targets would understand that we didn’t have time to pick out a Christmas tree and buy Christmas lights.”

“But we do have time. I mean do you have something better to do Malcolm? At least we would be doing something useful pertaining to the mission.” Damien said.

Malcolm considered it for a long moment a sighed heavily. “Fine!” He said, clear annoyance in his frown. For some reason this made Damien smile with triumph.

After they finished up their breakfast and coffee they went to a nearby Christmas store and grabbed a cart and started looking for their Christmas decorations. Damien seemed enthusiastic about picking lights and ordainments to hang on the tree they haven’t bought just yet. Malcolm let him pick what he wanted without a fuss. He could care less what the tree topper should look like. When the cart was full they went to check out. The cashier commented on Darhk’s items with a tease and Damien’s bite back was a threat said in the most cheeky tone. Malcolm just rolled his eyes and watched Damien pay (even though there was a small part of him that wanted to laugh at the way she avoided their gaze and fumbled around nervously). They left the store and packed the bag and stopped at a Christmas tree market on the outskirts of town.

Damien and Malcolm found themselves disagreeing over what tree to get. Damien wanted a large Douglas Fir with it’s rich scent and blue and green leaves while Malcolm leaned towards a Scotch Pine because of it’s low maintenance and low fragrance. They debated long enough for a close by worker to walk up to them and listen to their argument. The lovely lady, a brunette with a hig ponytail and a too friendly smile, suggested they get a white fir, which was still large and full and it had a lovely bluish hue for Damien and it had a low scent and long lifespan for Malcolm. She added that compromise was needed in day to day cases and more specifically in relationships. She had said this while looking down at their wedding rings. The assassins shared a sour look, not enjoying the implication that they were together. Even though it was the mission, she was not apart of their plan and therefore didn’t want to pretend to be in a relationship anymore than they had to. Without saying anything else to each other or the woman, she rang them up and they had help tying the large tree to their car.

Once in the car, Malcolm sighed irritated, “this is so stupid.”

“Yeah I’m thinking it was a bad idea.” Damien agreed. “But hey, it gives us something to do rather than sit at home and watch paint dry. So suck it up. We still have to go grocery shopping.” Damien said starting the car. “Unless you want to eat take out the whole time. Which I certainly don’t want to do. I have a figure to watch out for.” He grinned.

Malcolm gave him an amused look, “did you say home?”

“You know what I meant.” Damien corrected, not liking where the conversation was going.

“I just thought you got domestic on me already.” Malcolm snickered.

“I don’t do domestic.” Darhk said pulling out of the tree lot.

“Then you would be surprised by how you turned out in 2016.”

Damien looked at him curiously but he felt like Malcolm was baiting him, so he didn’t ask. He drove them to a nearby grocery store that looked as old as the rest of the town. They shopped for the week, not knowing how long they were supposed to keep up the rouse. And Damien would say that it was an experience. Malcolm seemed to grab a lot of fruits and vegetables for smoothies in the morning while Damien stuck to buying coffee. And sugar. Lots a sugar. He had plans for the night. They teased each other for the food they grabbed and discussed who would be cooking what. Who knew you could learn a lot about someone by what they shop for. Apparently Merlyn was a solid cook and he actually enjoyed it. While Damien admitted he knew how to bake and make dessert- which he learned from his time spent in Paris in the 80’s. Which Malcolm wouldn’t let go of until he snickered so much it drew attention from a nearby older lady. He also learned how enthusiastic Malcolm got about food. How he talked with more fire in his tone and passion in his eyes. Not that Damien was particularly paying attention to on purpose, it seemed unconscious, an old spy habit he never kicked. But for some reason that small little observation interested him. But he kept that to himself and finished shopping.

When they finally got home, the house was done and the movers were just leaving. Damien was impressed by how full the house looked but not uncomfortably so. It looked like an actual home; leather couches, large Indian rugs, flat screen TV, art on the walls and in the dinning room the table was set with modern art adorning the area and a chandelier hanging above them. It was really nice. And he was surprised they got it done in time. He wondered if Thawne had a hand in it. They unpacked all the groceries and managed to get the tree up in the corner of the living room by the lit fireplace. It wasn’t long before Darhk started decorating the large white fir tree. The ornaments were an array of red and gold bulbs with poinsettia and pine cone additions. After a lot of convincing, Damien managed to convince Malcolm to help putting the lights up on the outside of the house. Of course the ex-Ra’s gave him a firm no. Saying he never wanted to set up Christmas decorations that it was Damien’s idea and if he wanted it done Darhk should do it. Of course Damien made a bargain, saying he would owe Malcolm one. And yes, the moment it came out of his mouth he regretted it, but he just wanted to get the decorations done that day. Why? Because the assassin was a control freak and when he has his mind set on something it needs to be done. So Malcolm thought it over and reluctantly agreed. And so he spent a good hour or two outside hanging up the yellow lights.

When Damien finished the tree, he stepped back and admired his work. Around that time, Malcolm came back in from the cold, with the tip of his nose pink and his cheeks lightly frost-bitten. He sighed, “I want you to know, you owe me a big favor. I hate the cold.” He sniffed.

“Am I good or what?” Damien said, grinning at the tree. “Who am I kidding. Of course I am.” And it was grand. With an elegant color scheme and good ornament placement ratio. It was a lot but in a Christmas Hallmark movie sort of way. “I should do this for a living.”

“So killing people just isn’t doing it for you anymore? You stepped up from assassin to Christmas tree decorator?” Malcolm said.

“Why can’t I do both? I’m obviously excellent at both.” Damien smiled cheekily.

“Well I’m going to stick to what I know. Don’t ask me to take those lights down.” Malcolm said irritably.

Damien looked at him, “Jack Frost got your nose?” He laughed at his corny joke and Merlyn just rolled his eyes and walked away.

Malcolm gravitated to the kitchen to warm his hands under warm water. He heard Damien ask, “hey you know what I haven’t had in forever? Which for me is a lot longer than normal people.” He followed Malcolm into the dining room which was opened up to the kitchen and stood behind the counter separating the two rooms. Malcolm didn’t acknowledge him but that didn’t matter because Damien was going to tell him anyways. Whether he wanted to hear it or not. Darhk leaned forwards with a bit of enthusiasm. “Eggnog.”

“Don’t ask me to do anything else.” Malcolm warned.

Darhk scoffed, “actually I was just going to ask you if you wanted any. You know my generosity doesn’t extend very far.”

Malcolm turned off the water and dried his hands. “You know how to make it?”

“Yeah of course. I got this. Go.” He said shooing Merlyn out of the kitchen. The man left with no complaints. Instead he wandered off to some other part of the big house until the Hive leader was done. Damien quickly got to work whisking the eggs and grabbing the scotch they shared the night before. And when he was done, he grabbed both glasses and went to look for Malcolm. He found said man down a long hall with large pictures of historical figures and artifacts. Added affects of their characters and their false interests and studies. To make it all real.

“Bon appetite.” Damien said handing him one of the glasses.

The brunette took it from the blonde and took a sip. He made a face. “You were generous with the scotch I see.”

“I made it to get drunk, yes. What else is eggnog for?” Damien took a long sip from his and hummed appreciatively.

“It’s a classic dish for the holidays. For friends and family. And you managed to corrupt it. ” Malcolm said taking another careful sip.

“That’s what I do best.” Damien grinned. There was a slight pause after that. They just admired the work on the walls. “Eobard really thinks of everything.” Damien commented.

“Yeah I was just thinking that. You know that piece over there is a real Katana from the Muromachi Period of Japan. That’s over six hundred years old. I don’t know where Eobard got it from but he is a very thorough man.” Malcolm said walking over to a glass case at the end of the hall with an old blade lying perfectly inside. Damien looked down at it with raised eyebrows.

“That’s actually kind of incredible.”

“I would do anything to visit the that period. Japanese culture always fascinated me. Katana’s were among the finest cutting weapons in military history.”

“Then do it. After we get this shard, you can be or do anything you want. Be a Japanese nerd if you want.” Damien snickered quietly taking another sip of his drink.

“I’m not a Japanese nerd. I just admire fine craftsmanship.”

“What I consider craftsmanship is a beautiful blonde with long legs.” Damien said.

Malcolm laughed despite himself, “Not everything is about a woman and her sex appeal, Damien. Have some class.”

“Isn’t it though?” Damien leaned forwards and whispered, “besides who said I was talking about a woman.” Just as he was saying this, Malcolm was drinking from his cup. But the surprise of Damien’s comment made him choke on his drink. Damien just grinned and smoothly walked out of the hall, leaving Malcolm to clean himself up.

When Darhk made it back to the living room he sat on the couch in front of the lit fireplace with a sigh. He kicked his feet up and relaxed for the first time that day, drinking most of his eggnog by the time Malcolm rejoined him. “Eobard called, he said our targets are headed over right now.”

Damien perked up. “And what for?” He asked him.

“Seems like they’re going to introduce themselves to us. Thawne said to wear our ear pieces.” Malcolm said, already shoving one in his ear.

Damien reached in his pocket and pulled his out as well. “Thawne? Do you copy?” Damien snickered and looked up at Malcolm. “I always wanted to say that.”

“Present. Prepare yourselves.” Eobard said from the ear piece.

“You know I been meaning to say that this place looks exquisite, Eobard. Excellent job.” Damien mentioned conversationally.

“Focus.” The speedster said.

“You know he’s really not that much fun.” Damien grumbled.

“I still tolerate him better than you.” Malcolm said, setting his eggnog on the side table. Just then there was a ring at the door.

“When you answer the door, laugh. Like you and Darhk were having a merry time until you were interrupted.” Eobard said to Malcolm.

Said man walked to the front door and opened it with a laugh, like he was told to do. Standing there were two white men in their late 30’s. Dressed in warm Christmas sweaters and slacks. One guy had dark but graying hair. He was taller than the other and seemed just a little more reserved. The smaller one was all smiles. He had neat brown hair and green eyes. Malcolm didn’t think they looked like the Directors of Hijack who were skilled in the art of torture. They looked like a normal suburban couple to him. But looks can fool easily. He learned that.

“Hi! My name is Evan and this is Cyrus. We live a few houses down and we saw that you just moved into the neighborhood. We wanted to introduce ourselves with this apple cobbler. Hopefully you aren’t allergic.” The short man with the green eyes said cheerfully and handed him the dish.

“Oh. Hello. That’s very kind of you.” Malcolm said with a smile. “Hey honey! Come here will you?” He called into the living room to Damien. The blonde joined Merlyn at the door and smiled brightly.

“Hey! Who are these lovely people, darling?” Damien said, reaching his hand out to the couple.

“This is Evan and Cyrus. They’re just welcoming us to the neighborhood.” Malcolm explained.

“Aw. How sweet. My name is Damien and this is my husband Malcolm. Pleasure to meet you.” He shook their hands.

“Pleasure.” Cyrus said. “If it’s not too much to ask, we are having a Christmas party tomorrow and we wanted to invite you over. There’s gonna be lots of drinks and games and food. It’s going to be totally fun. You’ll enjoy it.” Evan said excitingly.

“Um, yeah that actually sounds fantastic. Would do you say, darlin?” Damien asked Malcolm, wrapping his hands around Malcolm’s bicep and gazing up at him with pleading blue eyes. Malcolm cleared his throat and shuffled his feet. “Y-yeah. That sounds like a plan.”

“Excellent! It starts at 8. No need to bring anything. And our house is across the street third house to the left. Big brick one. Can’t miss it.” Evan said, grinning.

“See you at eight, then.” Damien said.

“And thank you again for the cobbler.” Malcolm said.

The couple said their goodbyes and left. Malcolm shut the door and sighed.

“Did it physically hurt to smile that much?” Darhk asked. “Because my face hurts.”

“Yeah. I think I could use a drink.”

“Plenty of eggnog left in the fridge.”

Malcolm trudged into the kitchen with Damien following. They filled their glasses and took a sip.

“You know what I want to do?” Damien asked, already feeling a pleasant buzz take effect.

“Why do you always bother to ask questions? We both know you don’t care about my answer anyways. And you never fail to answer your own questions. So what’s the point?”

“Don’t be a complainer, Merlyn.” Damien said waving his hand and resuming the previous topic. He took another sip from his cup and said, “I want to make gingerbread houses. From scratch.”

Merlyn snickered. “What has gotten into you? Why are you suddenly in the Christmas spirit?”

“Why is it so hard to believe?”

“Because you try to commit mass genocide in the future. You’re a textbook villain. It’s weird to see you decorating a Christmas tree and making eggnog.”

“What? Villains can’t have fun? Or enjoy Christmas?” Darhk raised an eyebrow. “Is it supposed to be a good-guy thing?”

“Christmas is about family and togetherness and warmth. All of the things people don’t typically associate with you.” Malcolm explained with a shrug, leaning against the kitchen counter.

“Well there’s a lot of things people don’t know about me, Merlyn. Maybe it’s about time you learn something.” Damien said, bumping Malcolm away with his hips. The brunette sputtered and staggered aside. “Now if you’ll excuse me. I have baking to do.” Damien said, opening up the cabinet where Malcolm was standing in front of to find the utensils and pans he needed. Thankfully Eobard thought to provide bakeware. He wasn’t sure if he already knew Darhk’s hidden talents or he was being incredibly thorough.

“Fine. Do what you want. I’ll be in the living room.” Malcolm said, grabbing his drink an leaving the kitchen to Damien.

About an hour later, Damien completed baking two whole ginger bread houses, leaving the pieces set out to cool and he was already baking a batch of cookies. That’s when Malcolm wondered back into the kitchen. “Smells good.” He commented.

“It does, doesn’t it?” Damien smiled, proud of himself. They were both drunk at this point but not overly so.

“My wife used to bake.” Malcolm said absent-mindedly. He was surprised that he shared that information but he was drunk.

“Oh?” Damien inquired, folding his arms across his chest, waiting for the cookies.

“Yeah. She used to be big about Christmas too. Not me though. I was more involved with work than celebration.” Malcolm said, leaning against the counter again.

“I didn’t know you were married.” Damien said.

“Yes. Seems like there’s a lot you don’t know about me as well.”

Damien smirked and then cleared his throat. For once since Malcolm has known him, he looked uncomfortable. His usual superior intellect façade falling for a second. “You said was…what happened?”

“She was getting off of work one night at the free clinic she ran in the Glades. She was walking back to her car when somebody tried to rob her. And suffice it to say he took everything she had. Even her life.” Malcolm said almost bitterly. Not necessarily like he was angry. But like he was helpless to do anything about that fact.

“Man. I didn’t know.” Damien said quietly.

“That’s why I tried to destroy the glades. To rid my city of the infection that was bound to spread. Because good people didn’t deserve to die. Not the one’s who just tried to help.” Malcolm took another sip from his glass.

“Yeah that sounds familiar.” Damien snorted.

“How about you? Why did you want to nuke the whole world?” Malcolm said.

“Reason’s that aren’t so honorable.” Damien said with a shrug. “There’s no order in the world. I seek to create it.”

“What’s so wrong with the way the world operates now? Just curious to see your perspective.”

“It’s chaos out there. The world is already dying, I might as well give it a chance to start over. With direction and purpose.”

“You mean a chance where you get to rule it?” Malcolm asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“Yes.” Damien said with a smirk. He turned to the oven and opened it up. The cookies were finished and he pulled them out and set them on the stove.

“Chocolate chip?” Malcolm asked, peering over Damien’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I like sticking to the classics.”

“Yeah I suppose you’re an Old Testament type of guy.” Malcolm quipped, taking another swig from his glass, feeling the effects of the alcohol take over. “I suppose since there’s nothing else for me to do right now, I can help build a gingerbread house.”

Damien spun around with a surprised grin, “really? What made you change your mind?”

“I’ll have you know that I’m pretty intoxicated. So my actions from this point on are not my own, okay?”

“So if you start stripping and dancing on the table I can’t record you or take pictures of any kind?” Damien asked, cheekily. Malcolm just scowled at him. This made Damien’s grin wider. “Okay. Okay. Just sit at the island. I just have to make the Royal Icing and we can get started.”

Malcolm did so without any objection. He watched Damien work like a pro, mixing the sugar with the cream of tartar and the egg whites. They talked about random things while he got the icing ready. It seemed smoother to talk to each other with the alcohol flooding their system. Yesterday was different. They hadn’t come to terms with their situation, hating it more or less. Now, it sunk in that they had to work together to get the mission done. Arguing and bickering wasn’t going to do anybody any good. Again, it could be the alcohol making it easier but they were trying to make the best out of a shitty situation. Damien finished the icing and grabbed the candy and sprinkles from the cabinet.

“So you planned to make gingerbread houses all along?” Malcolm inquired. “I wondered why you needed all that sugar.”

“Gingerbread house decorating is my specialty.”

“That is so strange. Ex-League of Assassin members, building gingerbread houses in their downtime?”Malcolm laughed, shaking his head in disbelief.

“I’m also a Leo, I’m fluent in 7 different languages and I had a dog named Klaus. Anything else you want to know?” Damien answered, sitting beside the business man. “We’re all supposed to be sharpening blades in the dark in our downtime?”

“It’s just interesting is all.” Malcolm said with a shrug. “What’s the deal with your Christmas obsession?”

“It’s not an obsession.” Damien pouted.

“Is to.”

“Is not.”

“Is.” Malcolm argued.

“Fine. Whatever. It’s just…” Darhk started but that uncomfortable look pinched at his face. “My family used to celebrate it every year. And when my parents died it’s just something that’s been instilled in me, I suppose. A way to remember them.”

“Ah.” Malcolm nodded understandably.

“Yeah…so forgive me for being in the Christmas spirit. If I don’t have time to celebrate with trees and baking and lights, I pour some brandy and watch a Christmas movie.” Damien admitted and when Malcolm smiled, in a way that may have been teasing or reminiscent, he wasn’t sure, Damien chuckled. “I don’t even know why I’m telling you this. What is wrong with me?” He ran a hand down his face.

“We’re drunk.” Malcolm answered with a chuckle of his own. “But no, it’s fine. I…” This time the brunette tried to search for words. “Tommy used to love when my wife would put up the tree. And when it would snow, which it always did the week before Christmas, they would watch the snow fall drinking hot chocolate together.”

“Tommy your son?” Damien asked, detaching the molds from the pan.

“Was. He was my son.” Malcolm said even more solemn than when he was talking about his wife.

Darhk shifted in his chair and then looked Malcolm in the eye, “He’s dead too?”

“Yeah.” The other cleared his throat. “Probably not the most appropriate conversation to have over gingerbread house decorating.”

Damien chuckled a bit and started building his house. “Well we’re not very conventional people now are we?”

“You could have fooled me, Damien. You’re building a gingerbread house for Christmas. I don’t know how much more traditional you can be right now.” They both laughed and then fell into a comfortable silence while they built their gingerbread houses up and started decorating when Malcolm spoke. “I didn’t know you were bisexual.” He said this without tearing his eyes away from his house. Damien supposed it was meant to be casual but it was hard to look relaxed when he was drunk and icings smeared across his forearm and cheek. This made Damien’s mouth curl into a grin and stare at Malcolm with an amused look.

“I don’t know what you mean.” He decided to play coy.

“What you said earlier, in the hall.” Malcolm said. “Or were you fibbing to see how I would react?”

“Like I said earlier, I’ve lived a long time. Tried a lot of things. And by things I mean guys.” Damien said and Malcolm almost choked again, this time on nothing. The blonde stood up, grabbed his glass and rounded the island to the fridge. “Want some more eggnog?” He asked cooly. Like he didn’t just admit that he was a bi-curious immortal who spent a lot of time experimenting with men.

Malcolm swallowed thickly, “n-no. I think making gingerbread houses with Damien Darhk is about as drunk as I will allow myself to be.” There was a stutter in his voice and his cheeks filled with color. It could be the alcohol but the timing was too coincidental.

“I love that you referred to me like I wasn’t in the room.” Damien chuckled and poured himself another glass.

Malcolm rolled his eyes but smiled despite himself. “However, I would like one of your chocolate chip cookies.” This made Damien smile triumphantly. And so they munched on cookies and finished up their houses, claiming that their house was better than the others’. Damien baked nuke shaped cookies that he seemed to get a good laugh out of. And he would be lying if he said Darhk’s laugh wasn’t contagious. So they laughed like idiots and enjoyed the buzz of alcohol.

Around 1am, they decided to turn in for bed. They tried to straighten up the kitchen a little bit but were too exhausted to finish. They abandoned their gingerbread houses downstairs on the counter and followed each other up the stairs. Malcolm walked to his bedroom door and before he opened it, he turned to look at Damien. The blonde was shuffling across the hall to his door when Malcolm spoke, “good night, Damien.”

Darhk glanced back at Malcolm and waved. He walked through his door and shut it behind himself. He rested his back against the pearl white door and sighed. He was tired and his brain was slow. But he actually had an enjoyable day. One that didn’t include business deals and fighting for his life, so that was a plus. He walked into the large bathroom and brushed his teeth and washed his face, wondering how and why Malcolm’s company was actually tolerable that night. Malcolm wasn’t a dick and that was something he appreciated which was a huge difference from the night before when they were at each others’ throat. Thinking about it, Damien wasn’t sure when the last time he actually sat down with someone and laughed. And whether he wanted to admit it or not, it was…nice. Damien looked himself in the mirror, scoffing. Yeah. He really rather not admit that. He emerged from the bathroom and changed into a dark maroon robe with matching red satin pants. He crawled under the blankets and closed his eyes.

Maybe however, these next couple of days may not be so bad after all. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Malcolm

December 21st

Malcolm woke to the smell of maple syrup, bacon, eggs and spices. He made a noise in his throat and cracked an eye open. The bright light of the alarm clock glared at him, reading 9:00 am. He groaned and threw the blankets away from his body and stretched. The smell was intoxicating and encouraged a small rumble from his stomach. ‘Was Damien cooking?’ he asked himself and crawled out of bed and into the bathroom where he showered and brushed his teeth. When he walked out of the bathroom he heard faint music filtering into his room. This made his raise and eyebrow and go investigate. He climbed downstairs, growing more curious as the music became clear and loud. He rounded the staircase and found Damien dressed in his blue robe, standing over the stove. The crackling of the bacon didn’t override the sound of James Brown on the speaker plugged into the wall. Damien was rocking his body to the music and lip syncing to the lyrics. It was the most amusing thing Malcolm ever saw and he stood their silently with the skill of an assassin, waiting for Damien to notice him. It didn’t take long though, and Damien shot his head over to the corner of the open kitchen and gasped. He slapped a hand over his chest and breathed, a clear startled look on his face.

“Shit!” The blonde cursed under his breath.

Malcolm laughed but most of it was muffled by the music. Damien scrambled to his phone and pressed pause. The silence stormed the room all the sudden except for Malcolm’s teasing laugh. He was glad to see Damien look so flustered, his guard down and vulnerable. “Oh my god!” Malcolm said in between intakes of breath.

“Shut up, Merlyn.” Damien warned.

“No, seriously.” Malcolm chuckled leaning against the counter with his arms crossed.

“I said shut up before I disembowel you with that cake knife.” Damien growled. But the slight pink blush made Damien’s threat even less believable.

Malcolm grinned. “What did I just witness? Damien Darhk dancing to James Brown?”

“Never speak of this.” Damien warned.

“I don’t think so.” Malcolm challenged.

“Fine I will just throw your breakfast away.” Damien threatened, taking a plate filled with egg breakfast muffins and hovered it over the trash can.

Malcolm laughed. “Alright. Alright. My lips are sealed.”

“Besides…James Brown is a legend.” Damien defended, sliding Malcolm’s plate on the island. “There is no one alive who can listen to that man and not want to dance.”

“You continue to surprise me, Darhk.” Malcolm said shaking his head, the smile never fading. The blonde bristled, turning back to the stove and flipping the bacon over. “So you made me breakfast?” Malcolm asked, more of a statement than a question.

“I did. But not just for you. I was making myself breakfast and I had leftovers and instead of wasting them, I decided to make you a plate. Don’t expect this every morning. I hate being generous.”

“So you’ve mentioned.” Malcolm said, rounding the island and sat down. “You made egg muffins?” Again, a statement rather than a question.

“Vegetable egg muffins with spinach, peppers, tomatoes, avocado, cheese, and spices. Gesegnete Mahlzeit.” Damien grabbed the pan with the bacon and transferred two slices onto his plate.

“Danke.” Malcolm said and picked up his fork and dug in. Damien grabbed a plate of his own and sat next to Malcolm. The Hive leader slid a manila folder over to Malcolm. “Found this on the counter this morning with a text from Eobard. He said it’s homework.”

Malcolm raised a dark eyebrow, “homework?”

“Our alias’. He wants us to study our characters for tonight’s party. There’s also a very detailed study guide on history, mythology and ancient artifacts. A real snooze fest if you ask me but he’s adamant that we do it. And you know how he gets when his minions don’t obey his orders.” Damien explained, taking a bite out of his food. Clearly bitter at the last part of the sentence.

“It’s just for this mission. That’s it. After all this is over we all go our separate ways. Nobody has to be anybody’s minion.” Malcolm rationalized.

“Oh come on. You can’t say you don’t enjoy my company.” Damien teased.

Malcolm snorted. “You’re a textbook narcissist, Darhk. Keep fooling yourself. Whatever lie helps you sleep at night.”

“Ha. Ha.” Damien said dryly. “Nevertheless, I studied this morning. My job is done.”

“Did you now?” Malcolm opened up the folder and flipped through the pages of research and found the alias information. On the piece of paper was a picture of himself. And on the other page was a picture of Damien. Their name’s remained the same except their surnames. Thawne changed them. Malcolm Maddock and Damien Moore. It looked and sounded weird in his head but he was no stranger to using alias’. His character was born in Star City while Damien was born in Central. He was raised with two brothers and a mother who was an architect and a father who was an anthropology Professor. He supposedly had four dogs in his life time, traveled outside of the country and liked Tai food.

According to the files, he met Damien at a symposium in New York, where they debated over whether or not King Phillip I framed the Knights Templar of practicing paganism and black magic because he wanted their fabled riches. This had drawn the attention of half the members present at the gathering, whom watched them have their heated debate. And when it got too heated, a mutual friend of the two men reinstituted peace back in the room with a joke that made everybody laugh except the future married couple. They all carried on their way and Malcolm and Damien loathed the very air the other breathed in. After the symposium, Eobard included, they met again several years later at a museum in Central city. This time again they debated about historical inaccuracies and artifacts, and even though they disagreed, Damien wanted to prove that Malcolm was wrong and so he gave him his number. It started off platonic. Exchanging information and historical facts in sarcastic manner. But it slowly became something more, flirtatious even and Malcolm grew the nerve to ask Damien to dinner. And since then, they had been together. For six whole years.

After reading through all of it, while they ate their breakfast, it made Malcolm snort. Damien raised an eyebrow. “Something funny?” The blonde asked.

“Imagine if we were different people, you know, normal people. I can see this being us.” Malcolm said and the moment it came out of his mouth, he felt his cheeks grow hot. He was baffled by the his own question.

Damien looked at him just as surprise. “What?”

“I-I mean, these characters. Eobard based them off of how we behave around each other. And from that he created this love story. I was just thinking that if we were to ever be together, hypothetically, I could imagine this being terrifyingly accurate. This is how we would get together.” Malcolm said but the more he spoke the more he regretted saying anything at all.

“Are you saying I have a chance?” Damien teased, lips curling into a grin.

Malcolm fidgeted in his seat and cleared his throat. “Damien I would never ever be with you. I was speaking hypothetically. But forget I said anything.”

Damien just snorted and returned to eating. There was a brief pause before the blonde spoke without looking at him, “s-so does that mean you’re bi or something? Or was that part hypothetical too?”

Malcolm’s eyes darted to Damien who was picking at his egg muffin with a fork. He could tell he was a little embarrassed by asking the question, which seemed unlike him. Damien was many things but shy wasn’t one of them. Malcolm cleared his throat again, “I don’t really like labels.” He said. “But I have been with a man before, yes. Just once…in college.”

Damien’s head shot up and looked at Malcolm with wide blue eyes. “No kidding?”

“No kidding. His name was Phillip. He was a French exchange student.” Malcolm admitted.

Damien slapped Malcolm on the back, “you’re joking! Your first was a French guy?” Malcolm tensed when Damien hit him and nodded. “That’s the most fascinating thing I heard in a while.” Damien laughed again.

“Glad you’re having so much fun with that information.” Malcolm grumbled.

“It’s...wow. Did you top or bottom?” Damien asked unabashedly. This made Malcolm sputter and stare at Damien like he was crazy. “I-I’m not going to discuss that with you.” He said definitely. “My sex life is none of your concern. Why are we even talking about this?”

“As I recall, you asked me a similar question last night.” Damien said.

“Firstly, I was drunk, I said a lot of things. Secondly, I simply asked you if you were bisexual, which you had mention earlier that day. I didn’t press you about intimate details of your sex life. There are lines, which clearly you don’t care about crossing.”

Damien scoffed, “it’s just sex, Malcolm. I’m not asking you what size your dick is or anything.”

Malcolm gaped, “please just stop talking.”

The blonde sighed, “fine. But we really need to go over these notes and test each other. We have until tonight to memorize all this.”

“Yeah. And we should keep it pg from now on, yes?” Malcolm commented.

Damien smirked and continued eating.

And so they spent a good hour or two reviewing their notes and studies before they both decided that they were getting antsy sitting down working their minds overtime to memorize all the new information. “Do you want to spar? There’s a gym in the back room.” Damien said.

“God yes.” Malcolm said. It’s been a few days since he could train and work his reflexes. He was a smart, scholarly man but even he needed breaks. So he followed the blonde into the back room. The gym room was large and open, with exercise machines and a weight station. The floors were hard wood but there was a large padded mat that covered fifty percent of the floor. Damien started stripping himself of his robe, leaving him in a black tank, revealing smooth ivory skin and rippling muscles. Malcolm definitely wasn’t watching the cords of his muscles move when Damien slung his robe over a nearby exercise machine. He had to tear his eyes away when the blonde turned back to him and stood there with his hands on his hips. “Are you ready to lose?” He asked Malcolm. There was challenge gleaming in his eyes.

The brunette was dressed in dark plaid pants and matching dark t-shirt. He kicked off his slippers and nodded, “bring it old man.” This made Darhk grin.

“First, some rules. No hitting the face, we don’t need people asking about what happened. Remember we’re just nerds not fighters.” Damien started and Malcolm nodded. “Second, no breaking bones or spraining joints. Again, we don’t need to be explaining our injuries to other people. It’s hard enough we have to explain that metal arm of yours.”

“Are you sure you’re just saying this because you don’t want me to win?” Malcolm asked cheekily.

“Oh, Malcolm. It’s adorable you think I’m worried about myself. I’m saying this for your safety.” Damien retorted.

“Oh is that right? Then let’s stop the chatting and see who you’re really worried for.” Malcolm challenged with a smirk.

Damien’s smirk was him accepting the challenge. He was the first one to strike. He went for the throat but Malcolm quickly blocked the blow with his forearm. He countered the move for one of his own. They went back and forth, grunting and striking. They moved quick and effortless. Like they were gliding across the mat like leaves in the wind. Damien snuck a few blows in, sending Malcolm back several feet. But the brunette was relentless, coming back, kicking Damien’s knee out and back handing him in the face. Damien gasped and caught himself before falling onto the matt. He growled low in his throat. He quickly kicked Malcolm in the gut, pushing him back and away from him. Damien scrambled to his feet and charged at Malcolm. He climbed up his body like a spider, used his legs and flipped them to the ground. They both groaned. Malcolm used the opportunity to pin Damien to the floor with is forearm pressed to his throat and pinned Darhk’s wrists beside his head. And neither of them moved to do anything, except pant, trying to catch their breaths.

“Y-you like pinning me to the ground, don’t you , Merlyn?” Damien teased in between breaths, his chest rising and falling.

Malcolm blanched, just for a millisecond releasing his tight grip on Damien’s wrists. The older man quickly pushed Malcolm away and kick him onto his back. He flipped Malcolm around so that he was on his stomach and pressed a foot to his shoulder blade and grabbed an arm. He began to pull it back. Malcolm gritted his teeth and a strained grunt ripped from his throat. “Distracted by a pretty face?” Damien taunted laughing breathlessly. “I thought Ra’s taught you better than that.”

“Distracted m-my ass.” Malcolm groaned when Damien pulled his arm a little more.

“I’m older and more experienced than you, Merlyn. Give it up. I won.” Damien said. “Just say the word. Say I win. Say you submit.”

“N-never.”

“I’ll break your arm.” Damien warned.

“A-against the rules.” Malcolm clenched his jaw.

“You think I care about rules. You hit my face. The rules are void now.” Damien said. “You can blame yourself for that.”

“You’re bluffing.”

Damien thought about it, just to teach him a lesson. But he hesitated. He considered the consequences and then huffed and released Malcolm’s arm. “You’re stubborn.” He said, folding his arms across his chest. “And a cheater.”

“I can’t deny either.” Malcolm said, standing up. They both had a light sheen of sweat covering their skin. “And that’s why I can say that you didn’t win this. You forfeited your chance at victory.”

“Oh come on. I spared your arm for the mission. That’s it. Besides I didn’t want you walking around here with your only functional arm being mechanical.”

Malcolm rolled his eyes, “There’s no place for mercy in a real battle.”

“I know that better than anyone. Look who you’re talking to. Fortunately for you this wasn’t a real battle. I think what I need to be hearing is a thank you.”

“Never.”

They both stifled a smile. “Fine. But when this mission is over, we should spar for real, to see first hand who is more superior at hand to hand. No rules. Just skill.” Damien said, using his forearm to wipe the sweat from his forehead.

“Agreed.”

“And whoever wins get’s bragging rights.” The blonde added. 

Malcolm held out his hand and Damien shook it. “Deal.” Malcolm said.

Darhk grinned.

* * *

Hours later, Malcolm was in his room staring at himself in the mirror. He had been doing so for more than ten minutes. He was having trouble figuring out if the tie he was wearing matched with his suit. He wasn’t sure why it was so difficult. Pressure perhaps? This would be the first social gathering they had with the targets. First impressions were critical. And this was an important night for the mission. He sighed, annoyed. Malcolm walked out of the room and wandered into the hall and up to Darhk’s bedroom door. Yes, he was that desperate. He knocked on the door he heard Damien’s voice casually call, “come in”. So Malcolm opened the door to see the blonde standing in front of his mirror as well, dressed in deep navy blue suit with a light blue tie. He glanced up at Malcolm through the mirror with a curious look.

“Hey.” Malcolm greeted. “Does this tie go well with this suit?” He suddenly asked himself at that moment why he was even in Damien’s room. It was strange to go to his rivals room for any reason let alone advice.

“You came to me to for fashion advice? I’m flattered.” Damien said more confused than teasing.

“Yeah I suppose I am. I can’t tell. Something is off about it.” Malcolm admitted, looking down at himself. Damien hummed and turned to look at him better. The blonde whirled back around to his vanity dresser and rummaged through his top drawer. When he found what he was looking for he turned back around with red fabric. When Malcolm raised an eyebrow, Damien said, “no, this is not what you think it is Mr. Gray. I’m not about to tie you to my bed. Come here.”

Malcolm rolled his eyes but approached him anyways, “why do you have to turn everything sexual?”

“I said I like to watch you squirm. Which you do a lot of when I say my little innuendos.” Damien pointed out with a short laugh. Malcolm felt his cheeks heat up, more embarrassed than anything. “Do not.” He said, standing firmly in front of Damien, hoping his blush wasn’t visible.

“Sure you don’t” The Hive Leader started to loosen Malcolm’s tie for him which made the younger pull away slightly. “Um…” He started.

“Relax, Merlyn. You came to me for help. Let me work.” He said seriously. “Stop fidgeting. I’m not about to fight you.”

Malcolm cleared his throat and sat still. He watched Damien pull his tie loose and lift it above his head and toss it on the bed. He wrapped the bowtie fabric around his neck and started tying it. Malcolm noticed how focused Damien’s light but intense blue eyes were. He never actually tried to identify what color they were until now. He never been this close to him without it ending in a fight or threat. They were ocean blue, much lighter and bluer than his and his suit enhanced the color. And his eyes were too beautiful for such a callous man. Just like the rest of his face. Even though he was older than he was (by two hundred years), and even though he had lines on his face, he still looked younger, which was partly the Pit’s effects but also home grown genetics. And a part of him felt a little envious about that. But upon analyzing Darhk, the blonde didn’t look like a mastermind behind world wide genocide. It’s probably the reason he was so well connected. Pretty people were the ones you had to look out for. That thought made him pause. When did he start to consider that Damien was pretty? Why was he even thinking like that?

“There.” Damien’s voice snapped him out of his head. Malcolm blinked and glanced at himself in the mirror. Sitting at the base of his throat was a neat red bowtie. That was it. It was what he needed for the outfit to come together. The red contrasted his black tux and looked good. It was perfect. He didn’t mean to say the last part out loud but the smile on Damien’s face was genuine for once and lit up his features. “You came to the right place.” The blonde said proudly.

“Thanks.” He said.

“No problem.” Damien said honestly. “You ready?” He asked.

“Yes. Just about. Let me get my shoes on.” Malcolm said, leaving the room to do that. When he was finished he met Damien downstairs. The man had a plate in his hand and Malcolm raised his eyebrow. “What’s that?” he asked, pulling on his long dark coat.

“I made Smores chocolate chip cookies.” Damien said.

“When did you make those?” Malcolm asked. “And how didn’t I know?”

“You’re falling off. They say old age does that. It’s okay.” Damien patted his shoulder, mocking sympathy.

Malcolm rolled his eyes, “come on.” He said, opening the door. Just then he received a text from Eobard. It reminded them to wear their earpieces so he could guide them through the party. They both popped one into their ear before leaving the house.

They walked across the street and quizzed each other on their characters, making sure they get it right. And when they saw the large brick house there were dozens of cars parked in the massive drive way and down the street. They weren’t expecting such a large party but oh well. When they advance to the front door, they knocked a few times before Evan opened the door. He was dressed elegantly, in a suit as well. And he was grinning like they were old friends. “Hi! Welcome! Come in, come in. I’m so glad you came.”

Damien smiled and stepped in first, “Thanks for having us.” They glanced around. The house was at least two times bigger than theirs. White tile floors with a large black staircase in the center of the room. There were lots of people there as well, standing around socializing and drinking martini’s. It was a Christmas cocktail party. There was Christmas music playing in the background and the smell of vanilla and cinnamon was present in the air.

“What do we have here?” Evan asked Damien.

The blonde handed him the plate of food. “I didn’t feel right not bringing anything to your party so I make some S’mores cookie desserts for you. Thought I would pay the favor from last night.”

“Oh my god, that sounds delish.” Evan gasped. “You can bake?”

“Yes. I learned while I was in Paris.” Damien said honestly.

“Really? Paris has the best pastry chefs in the whole world. I swear by that. Tell me all about it. But first, would you two like a drink?”

“Yes that sounds wonderful.” Malcolm said.

“Alright. I’ll be back in just a sec.” Evan said dashing out of the room.

“I have a feeling it’s going to be a long night.” Malcolm muttered.

“Oh come on. Try to have fun. Just remember, we’ll be robbing them in no time.” Damien grinned.

And when Evan came back it was with Cyrus. He looked really good, with his graying beard and all black suit. He greeted them and they talked a little. The couple gave them a tour of their grand house and introduced them to important people of the community. And inevitably, Damien’s charm and charisma and skill for story telling, made him the center of attention in no time. He was laughing and carrying on with the crowd who seemed drawn to him. Part of that was all Damien, as sociable and intelligent as he was. But a part of it was Eobard, who, through the earpiece, asked Damien to behave that way. He wanted the couple to be utterly interested in them. And yes, Malcolm was there to help him along with his stories, corroborating them as he went. He wasn’t sure if they were real stories or not, because well Damien was a mystery to him as well.

Darhk lived a long life and he wasn’t sure what the man actually witnessed or not. Nevertheless, whatever Damien was saying mesmerized the crowd. But at some point Malcolm let Damien do his own thing while he had far more intellectual conversations with a group of people in another room. He could be charming in his own way and drew a crowd around him as well. They munched on hors d’oeuvres and at some point there was a stupid Christmas game playing, which they had to be involved in, Eobard’s orders as well. And dancing afterwards. And yes. Eobard wanted them to dance together.

Aside from small touches they had to engage in all night, dancing was something else. He really didn’t want to but he knew he had to for the mission. If Malcolm was being completely honest, he hadn’t had a proper dance with anyone since his wife. Especially with another man. He wasn’t sure he’d be much good anymore. Being that he traded his dancing shoes for a bow and arrow.

The music playing was a smooth Christmas instrumental and the large room was filled with people holding their loved ones close, swaying to the music. Even Evan and Cyrus were dancing together. It was like the party turned to senior prom. And Malcolm watched the crowd, standing beside Damien. “I suppose this is our queue.” The blonde said uncomfortably.

“Yeah I believe so.” Malcolm said. Neither one of them knew what to do or how to initiate the next dreadful move. Malcolm shifted his feet. “Let’s get this over with.” He said, holding out his hand. Damien downed the whole martini glass in his hand before setting it on a nearby table. He grimaced through the flavor and accepted Malcolm’s hand. The brunette led them to the center of the room and awkwardly held the other close. He wrapped his arm around Damien’s side, hand placed against his upper back on the notch of his spine. This made Damien tense a little which didn’t seem personal. The spinal cord was a very vulnerable spot and Malcolm wasn’t exactly an old friend. But Damien rested a hand on Malcolm’s shoulder despite his visible discomfort. He pulled them close and held their hands together out and away from their bodies.

“So….” Damien started.

“So.” Malcolm said. The air around them was heavy and uncomfortable but they started to sway to the music.

“Would this be your first time dancing with a guy?” The blonde asked conversationally with amused ocean blue eyes.

Malcolm sighed. He really needed to stop cataloging every spec and emotion that flashed in those eyes. “Let’s talk about something different.” He cleared his throat.

“Like?”

“Like…how desperate we are to be dancing together at a Christmas party pretending to married.”

Malcolm said with a short disbelieving laugh. “Who would have ever excepted this?”

Damien smiled, “yeah it’s like a bad Rom Com.” Malcolm smiled this time. “And the long running joke isn’t getting any funnier. Or like What would you do for a Klondike bar?” Damien laughed. “Only what would you do to rewrite reality in your own image?”

“Yeah I suppose pretending to be married and stealing a piece of the spear of destiny from a secret organization is the price we’re willing to pay .” Malcolm whispered, looking around.

“It’s a price I’m certainly willing to pay if you are.” Damien said with certainty.

Malcolm felt his cheeks heat up for the second time that night. He was really starting to hate it. Malcolm Merlyn doesn’t blush. “Are you flirting with me?”

“Are you blushing?” Damien countered with narrowing his eyes and raising an eyebrow.

“I don’t blush.” Malcolm defended in a deadpan tone.

Damien leaned forwards, so that he was inches from his face. “I don’t know. I see some pink in your cheeks.”

Malcolm leaned away like he was electrocuted. He tried to push away the fire burning in his face. He knew Damien was just mocking him. Like Darhk said, he liked to watch him squirm. Which in his defense, Damien’s flirting made him uncomfortable. That was it. “Anyways…” He cleared his throat, trying to subtly change the conversation “On the topic of realities, what did you plan on doing…with your piece of…reality?” He said because well, how do you really phrase something like that?

Darhk smiled but not in a humorous or teasing way. There was darkness underneath his façade. No pun intended “I plan on restoring order. The way it should be.” He said seriously. There was a pause. The quiet murmur of the couples dancing around and the soothing music overhead played on. Malcolm nodded. Damien released his hand from Malcolm’s and wrapped his arms on either side of his neck, “what about you? What’s your grand plan?” He asked a stunned Malcolm. The brunette had to put his arms around Damien’s waist to accommodate the change.

“I would bring my family together.” Malcolm said, honestly. And this caused a slight change in Damien. His shoulder’s sank and his eyes flicked down and away from Malcolm. A diffident look. Like he was unsure of the conversation. Malcolm continued, “Tommy…Thea…and Rebecca. All alive and sitting together around the table. For holidays like Christmas. The things that I used to take for granted, I would want those back.”

“Wow. That’s very…respectable.” Damien said, with some amount of shock in his voice. “But I mean that’s it?”

Malcolm raised an eyebrow, yet again stunned by Damien Darhk. “Yes, Damien. Resurrecting my family and having them love and respect me is pretty high up on my list of priorities.”

“No.” Damien corrected. “that’s not what I'm referring to. You can rewrite reality. Is that all you’re going to do? I mean come on, you have the literal power of God, surely there is something else you want?” Damien asked. “A new car, a new house, your old business back, to become Ra’s?”

“I thought that was implied.” Malcolm said and they both laughed.

“Thought so.”

“Well I-”

“Save it. I was starting to feel left out. I knew you were just as shallow as I am.” Damien laughed. Malcolm rolled his eyes. “All jokes aside, I find that admirable. But not unexpected.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. I think I’m starting to figure you out Mr. Merlyn.”

Malcolm raised an eyebrow, “that so? I doubt it.”

Damien shrugged, “I know men like you. Passionate. A family man, who would do anything to protect his own. But a workaholic, who enjoy’s the pleasantries of life. I mean what billionaire doesn’t? I bet you had a big house and fancy cars. No. Car service. You had people drive you around.” Damien narrowed his eyes. “You wondered why I say this in the past tense. Ever since your plans failed and you became a hand short, literally, everything changed. I’d say it was a blow to your pride but you’re more complex than that.” Malcolm watched with interest and offense, curious to know more but not wanting Damien to assume anything else. “Just like everything else in your life you wanted to have control. You wanted to control and harness the potential of anything of relevance. And that lack of control is what hurts so bad isn’t it? You wanted to do something great before anybody else could. Before they could get the credit. Or perhaps it’s so that nobody else screws up your vision.”

“Damien.” Malcolm warned.

“It okay. I can relate.” Damien admitted. “Control and power has always been my M.O. You know Malcolm, I’m starting to see how alike we are.”

Malcolm narrowed his eyes. “that might be an exaggeration.”

Damien laughed, genuine once more. “Yeah perhaps. I probably shouldn’t have had that last martini.” And then the song ended and people around the room began to break up and separate. Malcolm pulled away and Damien’s hands fell to his sides. “I actually think I’m going to grab another drink.” Malcolm said. “You want one or you’re done for the night?”

“I think my liver can afford one more glass.” Damien answered.

Malcolm nodded and walked off to get them a drink. He brought back two glasses and handed one to Damien who was talking to a group of three people. He was impressed that the topic was about ancient artifacts. Damien seemed to know what he was talking about and gave more credibility to their alias. Malcolm went upstairs to use the bathroom and while he was upstairs, he walked passed a room with the door opened half way. And sitting in a leather chair was Cyrus. He was reading a book with a glass of Champaign in his hand and Malcolm realized that it was the perfect opportunity to gain his trust. He caught the man by himself away from the party. Malcolm gently knocked on the door, even though it was clear who was standing there by how opened the door was. Cyrus looked up curiously.

“Hi. I don’t mean to bother you but I forgot where the bathroom was. I may have had too much to drink.” Malcolm said, rubbing the back of his neck with false embarrassment.

“Excellent.” He heard Eobard heard in his ear. The speedster spoke on and off, helping them along through a conversation or gave them tips on how to be more trustworthy and entertaining. He knew that Eobard saw everything through the hidden body camera in the button of his suit. He tried to keep quiet because he knew his voice could become distracting. And so he announced his presence the moment he saw an opening the same time Malcolm did.

Cyrus smiled gently. His posture completely relaxed. “Down the hall, the second door to the left.” He said.

“Thanks.” Malcolm said. Then he pointed to the book in his hand. “The Shroud of Turin.”

Cyrus nodded and glanced down at the book in his hands, “yes. I find the tale to be one of the most interesting mysteries in the world’s history. Jesus, I mean.”

Eobard was in his ear with this one. He easily supplied information for Malcolm. “I think I might agree with you on that one. Some claim the linen was faked. Some believed it was a real sacred relic. What is your opinion on it?” Malcolm said walking into the room.

“I suppose the question is whether or not Jesus actually existed.” Cyrus countered. “And that’s a pretty heavy question.” He said with a small laugh.

“Yeah, it certainly is.” Malcolm laughed. “As an occult historian I have to say that there is a possibility. Or at least according to the Roman historian Tacitus. And if he was real, and despite whether or not Jesus was the Son of God or not, the question could still be asked. Do you believe the Shroud is real? Did they really find the cloth Jesus was buried in?”

“As it happens, I do believe Jesus was real. He was a real man, an enemy of the Romans. Do I believe the Shroud at St. John’s authentic? No.” Cyrus said easily. “Trust me, I would know if it was real.”

“Somehow I believe that.” Malcolm said.

Cyrus pointed to the chair across from his with a warm smile. “Please.” He said.

Malcolm nodded a thanks and sat down. “My husband would agree with you there.” Merlyn added.

“Oh?”

“Yes. Damien is an antiquity dealer. He’s already researched the forensic evidence surrounding the Shroud. The blood stains don’t match up with the wounds Jesus sustained during his crucifixion.”

“Some would argue the carbonating is accurate.” Cyrus countered.

“Yes that’s true. But that doesn’t mean it was the Shroud of Jesus per say.”

“Your husband must see a lot of interesting collections.”

“Yes he does. It even intrigues me, especially as a Historian. But he claims that it’s because I have a good eye for exquisite art.” Malcolm chuckled. “I can’t say I disagree with him. After all, it’s him I wake up with every morning.” He added for effect.

Cyrus grinned, “I can drink to that.” The man stood up and walked across the room to an antique metal cart with bottles of alcohol and glass cups. He grabbed a bottle of scotch and turned to Malcolm. “Would you like some?”

“Uh sure.” Malcolm said.

Cyrus poured them both a glass and walked back over the leather chairs and handed Malcolm a glass. He sat down but slid to the edge of the chair. He raised his glass and Malcolm lightly clacked them together.

“To beautiful art and happy marriages.” Cyrus said.

Malcolm nodded and took a sip, feeling the golden liquid burn his throat. And after that point, they sat there and talked for about an hour or two, about all kinds of things. Mainly history and controversies, having intellectual debates over everything. Of course with the help of Eobard for some things. But at some point during the night, it started to get weird for the former Demon’s Head.

Just small behavior, that probably wouldn’t be a big deal to less observant people but Malcolm noticed everything. Cyrus started getting touchy feely with him. Malcolm wasn’t homophobic by any means, or at least he didn’t mean to come off that way. But it definitely became uncomfortable. For a lot of different reasons. Like the fact that Cyrus was married. But he tried to justify it by the fact that they were both drunk, Cyrus more than him. Perhaps that was just the way the other man became when he had too much to drink. And again, it was just very small things. Maybe Malcolm was overreacting. It was a lingering hand on his shoulder or elbow. Or if Malcolm was scanning the bookshelves across the room as they spoke, he could feel eyes raking up and down his body. Sometimes while Cyrus would be telling a joke or an interesting story when they were sitting down, he’d place a hand on Malcolm’s knee. He played it off like he was drunk and needed Malcolm for stability. And if it wasn’t the touching it was the subtle compliments. And if Malcolm didn’t know any better he would say flirting. And what made it even more odd, Cyrus kept mentioning Damien, wanting to know more about him.

The final straw was when they were standing by the bookshelf across the room, Malcolm could feel a hand on his back, slide down to rest on his lower back. He could feel himself shiver. And before he could move away or say something, Eobard spoke, “I think it may be time to collect Darhk. He’s had far too much to drink. It’s becoming inelegant.” Malcolm breathed a sigh of relief, thankful for the save. He cleared his throat, “I almost forgot.”

“Hm?” Cyrus asked, voice smooth and low. Almost husky. And Malcolm shivered again.

“I have to use the bathroom.” He said with a laugh.

“Oh right. I almost forgot as well. Last door on the right.” Cyrus said with a smile.

“Excuse me.” He said, slipping out of the room, almost anxious that Cyrus would follow. Sleeping with a married man, his target no less was not something he wanted to do. Like at all. Not unless it was completely necessary for the mission. And even then he didn’t even want to think about it. His muscles felt loose from the alcohol and felt a bit faint headed. He’s had enough to drink as well. He followed the directions into the bathroom and shut the door. “Thawne?”

“Present.” The speedster said into his ear.

“Connect me to Darhk’s com.” He asked. After a moment Malcolm spoke again. “Damien? Can you hear me?”

“Yeah w-what is it?” Darhk’s voice said through the com and there was a break in his tone. Which indicated that he was drunk. He knew it was time to go. “I’m coming down. We’re going home.” Damien didn’t say anything but Malcolm emerged from the bathroom and hung by the door of the study, Cyrus was still standing there with a drink in his hand.

“I think it’s time to go. My husband called me and he’s really drunk right now.” Malcolm chuckled. “And I think I’m on my way there as well.”

Cyrus smiled sympathetically but he was in no better shape, even though he composed himself better. “Yes sure. It was a pleasure to meet you. Our talks have been very entertaining. Perhaps you and your husband wouldn’t mind going out to eat with us tomorrow.”

“Sure. That sounds wonderful.”

“We can stop by tomorrow at 8pm? Pick you two up?”

“Yeah. That’s perfect.” Malcolm smiled before heading down the stairs. He goes searching through the house for Damien. Thankfully a lot of the guests left already, only leaving a dozen or so left. Malcolm found Darhk cooking in the kitchen around a group of six people. He was seen without his suit jacket, just dressed in a white dress shirt, loose tie and slacks. He was talking to the group, charismatically and they were all laughing with martinis in hand. Malcolm sighed. He saw a group of chefs standing to the side with scowls on their faces. Damien supposedly took over the kitchen and kicked the chefs out to bake for the other guests. Malcolm wanted to fuss at him until he saw Evan among the six people and he seemed to be having a lot of fun. The brunette walked over the kitchen, a fake smile stretched out of his face.

“Hello dear husband.” Malcolm said.

“Ah. Everybody this is my husband Malcolm. Can you believe he’s an a-assassin.” Damien chuckled, while the other guest laugh.

“Ookay.” Malcolm said, gently coaxing the glass out of Damien’s. “I think it’s time to go.”

“What? No. B-but I’m not…’m not done.” He pouted.

He wasn’t sure why he did it, he will most definitely blame it on the alcohol tomorrow, but he leaned over and planted a kiss on his forehead. His skin was warm and flushed but soft against his lips. He pulled away, this having sobered Damien up for a moment. The small crowd “awed” at them but the blonde seemed shocked silent. “Come on. I said let’s go.”

“Fine.” Damien mumbled.

“Thank you so much for having us. But I think it’s time to get this one in bed. It’s clear he’s had too much to drink.” Malcolm said.

Evan grinned, flushed and swaying himself. “No problem! You guys were great. Thank you for coming.”

“Merry Christmas everyone.” Malcolm said to the group. They all wished them a Merry Christmas as well and the two assassins left the house. Damien was leaning into Malcolm, for balance and warmth. The idiot forgot to grab his suit jacket and the temperature dropped low while they were at the party. He didn’t feel like going back for the jacket though. Malcolm stopped in his tracks which made Damien make a noise in his throat, sounding confused and surprised at the same time. Malcolm stripped himself of his over coat and draped it over the blondes shoulders. He wasn’t sure where the generosity came from but he didn’t feel like thinking about it much.

“Hey. That’s very sweet. Thanks.” Darhk said, folding the jacket around himself better. “I-I think I forgot mine.”

“You did.” Malcolm said simply. “We’ll get it later.”

“W’d you go?” Damien asked, words slurring a bit.

“I went to talk with Cyrus. Get to know him.” Malcolm said as they began walking again.

“Did you?”

“Yeah. Got to know a lot. I think maybe he was flirting with me.” He wasn’t sure why he said that. Damien shot his head up to look at Malcolm. His blue eyes lighting up with mirth and disbelief.

“Nu-uh.” He said and started giggling. Yes actually giggling.

“It’s not funny, Damien. He couldn’t keep his hands off of me.” Malcolm said and found himself choking out a laugh as well.

“He was groping you? Oh my god.” He said in complete shock, in the way drunken people do when they hear something mildly surprising. Eyes wide and mouth forming an “O”

“It just got really weird.”

“What you didn’t like another man to touch you?” Damien asked. “H-He was relatively hot. You have to admit it. Like somebody’s rugged grandpa who’s also a Kelvin Klein model- what do the kids say? I heard it at the party.” The blonde said, taking a moment to think about it. “Oh! On the DL.” He laughed again.

“On the DL? That’s enough mingling with people half your age.” Malcolm said.

“And no. He’s… not my type.” Malcolm said.

“Actually I think it would be a fourth of my age. If I’m doing the math right. Am I? Never mind that.” Damien said “W’s your type then? Anything without a cock?”

“Anything that’s not him.” Malcolm said with a shrug, deciding to lean into Damien this time for warmth. But it wasn’t like Darhk didn’t need the extra support anyways. They walked the rest of the way home without saying anything. Malcolm sighed with relief when he unlocked the door and walked into the house. Their house. “Go sit on the couch.” Malcolm ordered Damien. The blonde did so without argument. He managed to light the fireplace without any issues while Malcolm went into the kitchen and brought them two glasses of water. He handed Damien the glass and sat in the recliner beside the couch and beside Damien. “We have to go to dinner with them tomorrow.” Malcolm said.

“Hm.” Damien hummed, leaning back in the chair, with his head laying on the back of the couch.

“I don’t know what to expect out of this or how long the charade must go on before they could trust us. I hope not long. This is already exhausting. I don’t know how many more parties like that I have in me.” Malcolm said. “I wish their was someway to extract the code from them. A much easier way…” He was thinking a loud. For some reason, Malcolm became a talker when he was drunk. Which was something he always hated, especially the day after being drunk and having to look at his friends or sometimes coworkers in the face afterwards. Which was a terrible idea for either one of them to be drinking on mission where control and carefully planned facades was necessary. But he would call that night a win. If Cyrus’s lingering touches was to signify anything, he was starting to trust Malcolm. Surely it would be no time before they had the targets wrapped around their fingers. Only he hoped it wouldn’t lead to anything sexual. Malcolm wasn’t homophobic by any means and even though he doesn’t label his sexuality (because why?), it didn’t mean he wanted to jump in bed. Like he told Damien, his last sexual encounter with a man back in college and that was a long time ago. It was something he didn’t want to experience again anytime soon. More like, with somebody he didn’t know or love. And one that he would be using and stealing from later. The mission is the mission and he will if he had to. But a matter of desire wasn’t there.

He glanced over at Damien and found the blonde passed out. Somehow the glass of water was still balanced in his hand by his side. He was surprised he lasted this long to be honest. The man was seriously hammered. He stood up, leaning against the fire place for balance. Yeah Malcolm wasn’t doing too well either. He waited for the dizzy spell to pass before he moved to where Damien was sleeping on the couch. He gently plucked the glass from his hand and set it on the small table beside him. Malcolm noticed a black throw that was slung over the couch and grabbed it and covered Damien’s body with it, not before noticing that he was still curled in Malcolm’s jacket. The brunette also noted how smooth and youthful Darhk’s face was while he slept, not dawned and hardened by in a scowl or a smirk. It was like the hundreds of years and all the horrid things he saw and did, washed away. Like he was at peace. And it pulled a smile to Malcolm’s lips. When he realized that he was smiling, he frowned and rubbed his face. Yeah he should leave the alcohol on the shelf. Seconds later he felt his stomach twist and nausea rise in his throat he immediately rushed to the downstairs bathroom and vomited the contents of his stomach. He groaned and cursed himself for drinking so much.

After he went upstairs to clean up and brush his teeth, he came back downstairs to wake Darhk. The Hive leader was still unconscious on the couch and Malcolm considered leaving him down there but he thought against it. He didn’t want to hear Damien whining about his sore neck in the morning. His head was already hurting. So he gently shook Damien awake, glad that alcohol didn’t dim Darhk’s senses too much. The blonde woke easily, his eyes suddenly very sober and alert. It was definitely an acquired skill, especially from a League assassin. Always, even if compromised, be vigilant.

“It’s okay.” Malcolm soothed, thankful the blonde didn’t jump up and try to kill him. Again, in the League, they would plan midnight attacks on you while you slept. Waking up, prepared to fight was something that wasn’t easily forgotten. “Come to bed.”

Damien visibly relaxed. He let out a sigh. He stood up, surprisingly graceful. He groaned and rubbed his eyes. “How long-”

“Not long. I just cleaned up while you were unconscious.” Malcolm said. “I maybe perhaps vomited though.”

Damien chuckled but it was sleepy and seemed like it require a lot of effort. “Oh man.” He said offhandedly.

“Come on. I’m going to bed.” Malcolm said.

“Yeah. Okay.” Damien agreed and trailed behind Malcolm. The ex-Ra’s opened up Damien’s door, to make sure the blonde got to the bed without passing out half way. By the way he was stumbling made him unsure. Damien tried to remove Malcolm’s jacket but he couldn’t get it off. His arm caught in the sleeve and he wrestled with it until Malcolm decided to step in. He helped pull the coat off and slung it over his arm. “Thanks.” Damien muttered. He then threw himself face first on the bed and curled his arms around the pillow. Malcolm sighed. He wasn’t sure why he couldn’t just leave him there. Just like he couldn’t on the couch.

“Come ‘ere.” He grumbled before unlacing Damien’s shoes and pulling them off his feet. Darhk made a noise but didn’t move or say anything else. Malcolm removed the other shoe and placed them in the large walk in closet. He came back and untied the bow tie around his neck and put it on his dresser. When he was finished he glanced back at Damien one last time before closing the door behind him.

Damien Darhk could be a pain in the ass but Malcolm couldn’t deny that Darhk made him do and maybe feel things he would never feel. Maybe its the alcohol talking. He really hoped it was. Because if he wasn’t he would be in a lot of trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Damien Darhk

December 22

“Shit.” Damien groaned. His head was pounding heavy and painfully. Like someone was drilling holes into his skull with a power drill. He really needed to stop drinking if this was how he would end up every morning. He cracked open a blue eye and scanned the room. He didn’t remember much the night before. Maybe chatting with some folk at the party but everything else was blurry. He wasn’t sure how he got there in bed. On the dresser beside the bed was a glass of water and three Tylenol. It must’ve been Merlyn. Which was sort of odd but he was grateful nonetheless. He easily swiped the pills from the dresser and managed to swallow them down while lying down. He moaned and stretched his limbs which felt stiff and oh so heavy. About twenty minutes later (or so he was guessing) and at the first sign the medication had kicked in, Damien climbed out of bed and trudged into the bathroom. He looked himself in the mirror, which was kind of difficult to do when he was squinting his eyes. The bathroom light was just so bright. And he hoped it wouldn’t agitate the headache still lingering behind his eyes. Darhk realized that he was still dressed in a white dress shirt and dark slacks. But he was without his suit jacket and shoes. He tried to search his brain for images of the night before but came up relatively empty. He sighed before brushing his teeth and showering, and dressing casual. Dark blue jeans, a deep indigo sweater and dark shoes.

Darhk made his way down stairs where the smell of eggs hit his nose and made his stomach churn. He wrinkled his nose and followed the smell to the kitchen. He saw Malcolm cooking breakfast over the stove, dressed as well. This time wearing all black but dressed semi-casual. He looked really good. Wait did I just say that? Damien massaged his left temple. “Tell me I didn’t do anything to embarrass myself last night.” He spoke up. Malcolm glanced over at him and chuckled.

“You told everyone at the party that we were assassins, if that’s what you mean.” Malcolm said.

Damien grimaced before sitting at the island. “Oh how lovely.”

“However, I don’t think our cover was blown, so that’s what matters.” Malcolm said. “We just have to be more careful. “ He turned away from the stove and slid Damien a plate of a neatly folded omelet and side bowl of cut fruit. He could see the tomatoes and onions lying underneath the yellow surface of the omelet. The steams wafted in the air and even though Damien felt nauseous, he was hungry as well.

“Aw. You made me breakfast.” Damien said in a playful and sarcastic way. But even then it was half-hearted. The headache was still bothering him. “How sweet.”

“You’re welcome.” Malcolm rolled his eyes. “Now eat your food.”

He did without a fuss. He took a bite and hummed. “This actually doesn’t suck Malcolm. Don’t let anybody tell you you’re just a pretty face.” A grin curled on his face and Malcolm huffed.

“I said eat.” Malcolm said, shifting in his chair. They ate together in silence for a few minutes until Malcolm spoke again. “I thought we could visit the museum near by. To help with our studies.”

“Oh?” Damien raised a blonde eyebrow.

“Eobard wanted us to study so I figured we could be productive and get out of the house. I enjoy art and so do you. So why not?” Malcolm shrugged.

“Yeah. I suppose that sounds like a good idea.” Damien said. After a short pause Damien turned to Malcolm and narrowed an eye; remembering something. “You kissed me last night didn’t you?”

This made Malcolm nearly choke on his coffee. It did manage to spill, however, all over the counter space in front of him. Thankfully not on his food. But he had to reach for a napkin to clean up the mess. “W-what?” He asked Damien.

“Yeah.” Damien said suspiciously. “And you said something about somebody groping you? Please don’t tell me it was me. Is that what breakfast is about?”

“O-oh. No. Not you. Cyrus. The target.” Malcolm corrected. “You don’t remember much do you?”

This time Damien looked flustered and forked a strawberry. “No.”

“Couldn’t handle your liquor ass well as you thought Damien.” Malcolm teased. “I thought you would hold yourself to a higher standard. Blacked out drunk and amnesic is a new low, even for you.”

“Excuse you, if I could remember correctly you were the one vomiting last night. I think I handled it incredibly well.”

“Yeah stumbling through the house is a perfect description of ‘handing it’.” Malcolm rolled his eyes.

“Okay Merlyn, it wasn’t my finest moment but it happens to the best of us.” Damien said, “I didn’t peg you for taking advantage of someone while they are drunk though.”

“I did not take advantage of you!” Malcolm defended. “It was for show. For the mission. Not for nothing Damien, it was just a small kiss to the forehead. And it certainly wasn’t sexual.”

“Alright. Alright. I believe you. Relax. I wasn’t about to scream rape or anything. “ Damien said. “Although it couldn’t have been particularly comfortable for Cyrus to get handsy with you.”

“It was uncomfortable for sure. But I’m a big boy.” Malcolm said cheekily then paused. “Even if he was my type, which he’s not, I was aware Cyrus was drunk. He’s married. His husband was right downstairs. I don’t do that anymore. Because that worked out so well for me last time.”

“So adultery is where the great Malcolm Merlyn draws the line?” Damien asked.

“I have many lines, Damien. Adultery is a new one.”

“I figured.” Damien said. “Like I said. I’m beginning to understand you.”

“Like I said eat your breakfast. We’ll leave after.”

“You know you’re gonna have to stop ordering me around. You know I don’t react well to commands.” Damien said, non-confrontational. Almost off-handedly, while finishing up his omelet. Malcolm finished up shortly after him and grabbed both of their dishes and set it in the sink.

“Are you ready?” The brunette asked Damien.

“Let me grab my coat and we’ll be on out way.” He said, retrieving the gray woolen overcoat and they were out the door. Not forgetting to wear their earpiece for Eobard. The speedster greeted them and they caught him up on their plans for the day. Half way to the museum which was actually in the heart of the city, Damien noticed something curious in the side mirror.

“I think we have a tail.” Damien said calmly, observationally.

“Yeah I noticed it two lights ago.” Malcolm said. “Eobard what’s going on?”

“It’s probably the targets. They sent ghosts to spy on you.” Eobard supplied.

“Did they make us?”

“They’re probably just gathering information on the both of you. I created google searches linking your alias’ to social media pages, fake news articles and scientific journals. So I don’t see how they discovered your real identities. Or how anything you have said and done up to this point raised any red flags.” The speedster said. “I actually believe this is a good sign. It means you warranted further observation. They wouldn’t waste resources if the both of you weren’t worth the time. Yes they are a bit excessive, boarding on paranoid but I think this could be used to our advantage.”

Malcolm raised an eyebrow, “how so?”

“You two will get a true chance at proving your relationship and alias’ to the targets.” Eobard said. “I think it’s a brilliant idea to be going to the museum. And it’s wise to act like a “normal” couple today.”

Damien scowled out the window at that. “Oh goodie.”

“Just enough to sell your alias. You have to appear to be as normal as possible.” Eobard said.

“Got it.” Malcolm said.

Just as they expected the red Nissan followed them to the history museum downtown. They parked and climbed out of the car to stand next to each other. “Let’s get this over with.” Damien said holding out his hand to Malcolm. The brunette seemed to hesitate for a second before clasping their fingers together and walked side by side into the large modern looking building. They bought their tickets and began their tour. The front of the museum was large with a glass roof and marble floors. There were statues and glass cases, protecting ancient artifacts from guests. They visited each exhibit, commenting on the ones they found interesting. And even though they were genuinely interested (Malcolm more so than Damien), they kept an eye on the pair that was stalking them. Their gaze wasn’t obvious. They were ex-League Assassins after all. The pair consisted of a blonde woman and a tall dark-skinned man. They never lingered close to them. If the two men weren’t trained, the ghosts' presence would have been unnoticeable.

Damien and Malcolm’s intimacy wasn’t as awkward looking as it felt for them. Damien kept a hand wrapped around Malcolm’s waist, while the ex-Ra held him close by keeping an arm around his shoulders. They fit together but it wasn’t entirely as painful as Damien thought. Awkward a bit. But not overly so. And it didn’t show either. He smiled and carried on with the Merlyn, some of it real, some of it fake and some of it guided by Eobard’s instruction. But they fell into banter and debated some of the new information they learned. Damien even corrected a few historical facts, claiming that he lived in the period and they didn’t use certain pens, ink, clothing, weapons or art styles for the time. Damien could tell Malcolm was fascinated by his stories. The deeper they traveled into the museum the easier it was to talk to him. The conversations rolled out smoother, the laughter was more natural, they even betted on the carbonation of a South American sculpture. Damien believed it came from before BC and Malcolm believed it was after, in A.D. The winner got to decide where to go after the museum. And since the information wasn’t explained on the tab, they called a guide over and asked their questions. Damien won. But to be fair, Malcolm was only off by two thousand years.

“So what did you decide? Where are we going next?” Malcolm asked, shoving one hand in his pants pocket.

Damien thought about it and grinned. “To do something I haven’t done in a long time.” He said cryptically.

“And what would that be?” “Come now, Malcolm, what would be the fun in telling you? Give me the keys and I’ll take you there.” Damien said with his hand out. Malcolm looked at him suspiciously but decided to hand him the keys anyways.

* * *

“You can’t be serious.” Malcolm said dumb-founded, staring at Damien in utter disbelief.

“Deadly. What? You don’t know how?” Damien asked.

“Damien I’m not going to do this with you.” He said firmly.

They stood in line at a booth across town. There was an outdoor ice skating event out on the lake. It was cold, as you would expect in late December. There had been snow on the ground from a few nights ago. The lake was completely frozen over with lots of people skating with lovers and children. They seemed to be having a lot of fun and there were booths around the lake, serving food, hot drinks and selling merchandise.

“You lost the bet.” Damien reminded.

“Y-yeah but-“ Malcolm sputtered.

“What? Are assassins unable to get out and go ice skating?” Damien raised an eyebrow.

“No. That’s not what-“

“Then what’s the problem?”

“I don’t know how!” Malcolm admitted.

Damien was taken aback by this information and started laughing. This made Malcolm roll his eyes and Damien could see his cheeks turning a slight shade of pink which was completely unrelated to the cold. “W-what?” He asked between breaths. “You don’t know how to ice skate?”

“No Damien. Where would I learn to do that? I lived in Star City my whole life, where it doesn’t snow more than three inches. We don’t have frozen lakes. And I certainly couldn’t learn in Nanda Parbat. If you don’t remember, it was in the middle of the desert.” Malcolm explained.

“Fine. Okay.” Damien said. “Well you will learn today.”

“Damien.” Malcolm sighed.

“Come on, Merlyn. A bet is a bet. Besides, ice skating is easy. It’s fundamentally about balance. We know all about that.” Damien reassured. “Remember the wire Ra’s had members walk across for training. It’s similar to that. Or was that lesson ditched before you got there?” Malcolm continued looking uneasy about the idea and remained quiet. So Damien put a hand on the brunette’s elbow, “you’ll be okay. Think of it as new training. Approach it just like any lesson. Observation-access the situation, focus, memorize it, practice and try again.”

“Yeah. Okay.” Malcolm swallowed.

“I promise I won’t laugh or embarrass you. Scouts honor.” Damien said hold up a hand.

“That would hold weight if I actually believed you were a boy scout.” Malcolm said and Damien snorted out a laugh.

They moved up in line and paid for their skating shoes. They made their way over to the many benches circling the lake. They switched their shoes out for the skates. “Are you ready?” Damien asked standing up, offering his hand to the other man. Malcolm nodded, and even though there was a slight note of nervousness under his usually calm demeanor, he accepted his hand (and if you’re asking, their little ghosts followed them to the lake, but they waited in their car instead to avoid suspicion. The act was still on). The pair walked over to the side of the bank and Damien was the first to step onto the ice. Malcolm was unsure at first but carefully followed after him. He immediately held onto Damien, clutching onto his coat sleeves.

“Shit.” He breathed.

“You’re doing fine.” Damien said with a smile curling on his mouth.

“You said you wouldn’t laugh.” Malcolm added, blue eyes narrowing at him.

“I’m not laughing. Truly.” Damien tried to stifle his grin as best he could. “Come on.” He shuffled slowly on the ice, out and further onto the lake. There were people all around them but they didn’t pay attention. Malcolm kept his balance so far, carefully gliding across the ice, but kept an iron grip on Damien.

“You chose ice skating to humiliate me, didn’t you.” Malcolm said, more like a statement than a question.

Damien put a hand over his chest with a look of false hurt on his face. “I’m offended you would think so lowly of me.”

“Not cute, Damien.” Malcolm scoffed.

“Okay maybe a little.” Damien admitted. And they both snorted out a laughed. They skated around in circles before Damien grabbed him by the wrist to try to guide him without Malcolm using him as a crutch. “But mostly because I haven’t been ice skating in a long time. I’ve been so preoccupied with Hive and Genesis I missed out on things I used to enjoy. It’s good to be here. Now. Doing it.” He admitted. “And you don’t make the worst company either. Especially since you look like Bambi.”

Malcolm snickered and said, “shut up.”

“There you go, I think you’re getting it.” Damien praised, suddenly letting Malcolm go. The assassin looked alarmed for a moment before he began to skate on his own. He looked a little wobbly but he didn’t fall on his ass yet, so that was a plus. In no time, though, they were both skating freely. Damien lingered close just in case but he was confident Malcolm could handle it. Something in Damien gave in and he found himself smiling. Because he taught the Great Malcolm Merlyn, the ex- Ra’s of the League of Assassin’s how to ice skate. The feeling came from more than a personal victory, more than pride or amusement. He couldn’t explain it but he felt happy. For no reason that benefited him. He just was. And it’s a feeling he hadn’t felt in a long time. Not with any amount of torture or accomplishment or victory. It was real. And it made him laugh out loud. He saw Malcolm laugh also, his smile lighting up his usually stoic face.

They actually enjoy ice skating, which probably isn’t something you would ever associate with Damien Darhk and Malcolm Merlyn. But the last few days has been nothing short of unconventional. Sometimes you have to adapt to new situations. However, Damien could’ve never expected having fun with Merlyn let alone when ice skating. He was actually enjoying himself, showing Malcolm a few tricks he learned and eventually, found himself casually skating side by side with the brunette.

“Where did you learn to ice skate?” Malcolm asked.

Damien shrugged, “Need I always remind you that I’m two hundred years old? I traveled the world, seen a lot of places, done a lot of things. Might have dated a Russian ice skater awhile back.”

Malcolm chuckled, “figures. I should have known. But somehow I think you’re lying.”

Damien raised a blonde eyebrow, “me? Lying? I think not.” He sniffed.

Malcolm rolled his eyes but pressed on, “you never talk about all those experiences. Not with me, that is. Not anything I truly believe. I feel like I told you far more about myself than you have. Share.”

“You want to know about my…past?” He asked, confused and surprised. “Or are you just messing with me?”

“No I mean it. You said you had a family. And you had great Christmas’s. That’s all I know.” Malcolm said, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Well I suppose I should say that’s all I believed so far.”

Damien cleared his throat. “Well...” he exhaled threw his nose. “What do you want to know?”

“Your family. Let’s start there.”

Damien looked to the sky thoughtfully, “We lived in Germany, just outside a small village. My father was an apothecary. He’d use our home as a business as well, selling medicine from the kitchen.” He said smiling softly. “I remember he had large acres of land and a garden where he grew all the herbs and plants for his medicine. And my Mother was a beautiful woman. Strong. Strongest woman I’ve ever known.” Malcolm listened quietly and smiled as well. “I was a middle child, and before you say anything, I know it explains everything.” Malcolm laughed. “And yeah, we had festive holidays. And we had each other.”

There was a pause. A somber air fell over Damien. But he breathed out a laugh. To brighten the mood a little. “But we both know how life goes. I mean we’re villains after-all, tragic backstories and what-not, you sure you want to listen to it? I mean murdered families and sob stories is not really something you talk about while ice skating.”

“I’m sure, Damien.” The seriousness in his voice and the sincerity reflecting in his deep blue eyes made Damien believe he meant it. And for some reason, that meant a lot to Damien. He couldn’t quite remember the last time somebody cared enough to want to understand him and the events that created who he was. And that idea alone was scary. He felt his fair share of betrayal in his long life. The sting of it could still be felt to the day. His trust was given out sparingly and even then it was a fraction of what people deserved. You always wait for the other shoe to drop with a sniper rifle aimed and ready to fire. That was just the way it had to be. It was necessary for survival. And here Malcolm was asking him to reveal a piece of him. A piece he hasn’t shown but to a handful of people in over 200 hundred years.

He opened his mouth to change the subject or spew out some lie but he found himself telling Malcolm everything. The whole truth; his families murder, A man named Frankie taking him in and raising him in organized crime, Frankie being betrayed and killed right in front of him when he was 17 years old and nearly barely escaping with his life. He told Malcolm about taking back the gang years later and getting deadly ill not long after. Then meeting Ra’s Al Ghul after the man saved him from an assassination attempt at a bar in the Ukraine. He mentioned pestering the man to take him in to be healed and trained. Eventually leaving the League to start an organization of his own called Hive. Everything was laid bare and after Damien finished talking, there was a pregnant pause between them. The blonde just realized he spilled everything out in the open for Malcolm to scrutinize and judge.

“Wow.” Malcolm said after a moment. They managed to find themselves sitting down on a nearby bench with two hot mochas in their hands. It was cold but it was ignored by them for the most part. Damien shifted in his seat. “I’m glad that’s what you have to lead with. Doing a marvelous job.”

“I mean I’m just trying to process all of this.” Malcolm said.

“Yeah. I asked you if you wanted to hear all of it and you said yes, so…” Damien said, feeling his cheeks heat up this time. He was glad it was cold outside and the wind already made his cheeks and nose pink to disguise the blush. He was beginning to feel stupid for giving Malcolm the whole ugly package of his life. He wished he could take it all back. He wished he lied.

“Thanks” Malcolm said. And Damien’s blue eyes shot over to the brunette.

“Excuse me?”

“For telling me all of that, I mean. I’m sure it wasn’t easy to share. So thanks.” Malcolm said.

Damn it, the blush was spreading he could feel it. He leaned back on the bench and chuckled in disbelief. “Yeah.”

“So wait, you decided to create Genesis over a… power struggle?” Malcolm asked.

“So that’s what you took away from the story.” Damien said without any malice. Malcolm breathed out a laugh and shrugged. “ I think that’s an oversimplification.” Damien argued. “…But yeah sort of.”

Malcolm breathed out a laugh, “I get it now.”

“You do?”

“Yes. Ra’s Al Ghul already had plans to take over the world and since he tried to kill you for the position of the Demon’s Head, you stole the competition and created your own version of the League where you would be leader. And since you have members already trained in infiltration and destabilization, you became a threat. And now you’re competing with Ra’s to see who can become King of the world.” Malcolm explained. “Basically it’s one massive game of who has the bigger stick?

“Oh. I’m playing a game much bigger than that.”

“To prove that you deserved to become the Demon’s Head?”

“Malcolm, the reason Ra’s won’t win is because there is no such thing as world domination. You can’t rule a chaotic wasteland. There’s no order. There’s no way to get them to listen to you. That's why you have to wipe it clean and start over. When the world is drowning, give them a boat. They will make you King.”

“Well I will give it to you, you’re extremely ambitious.”

“I never pretended to be something different.”

There was a brief pause.

“Somehow I know none of that was a lie.” Malcolm commented. “About your life I mean.”

“You would actually be surprised how often I tell the truth.” Damien said. “One more thing…I almost forgot to tell you since we’re on the topic of honesty.” Malcolm hummed curiously and Damien continued, leaning forwards and saying in a whispered voice: “I dated Ra’s al Ghul.”

Malcolm’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline and his jaw fell open. He looked to be in shock. Damien snickered and stood up. “It’s getting brisk out here.” He said evenly and left Malcolm sitting on the bench looking like a gaping fish.

“Damien you’re kidding right?” He heard Malcolm call from behind him.

“I’m hungry. I’m thinking sushi.” Was Damien’s reply without turning around.

* * *

Later when they get back to the house, they spent some time in the exercise room sparring and working at the exercise machines. When they emerge from the back room they were sweaty and headed to their respective bedrooms to shower and prepare for dinner. Damien adjusted the tie around his neck as he looked in the mirror. He wore a charcoal gray suit with a black button up and a matching black tie. He’d always liked the way black looked on himself. He casted one last look at himself before his phone rang.

“Hello?”

“We’re waiting in the limo outside. Dinner is awaiting.” It was Evan and he sounded as chipper as ever. Which meant Damien had to be just as enthusiastic and he was really getting tired of doing it.

“Great! We’ll be out in a few.” Damien said and Evan hung up. He sighed before meeting Malcolm downstairs and he had to admit he looked good. He was wearing a slim deep burgundy suit with a white button up underneath and a black tie. His dark hair was slicked back and he flashed Damien a smile when he got to the foot of the stairs.

“You clean up nice.” Damien said. Because anything more would boost Malcolm’s ego and he didn’t want that. Or did he?

“I can say the same for you.” Malcolm countered. He held up the ear piece, “you know the drill.”

“Right.” Damien said and popped the one from his pocket in his ear.

“Hello boys.” Eobard said.

“You know I never ask but what do you do all day in that van, Eobard? Must get lonely.” Damien commented.

“I do my job. You don’t understand how hard it is to create fake people with the technology from your age.”

“Well technically my age hadn’t even invented the basic phone. So you’ll be fine.” Damien retorted.

“Is he complaining?” Malcolm asked Damien. “Both of us offered to take your place. But you couldn’t help but remind us that you are the massive intellect in the group.”

“That’s because I am. And because if either one of you were in charge of faking these documents and making your alias’ believable, we would have been caught the second we got to 2013.” Damien mocked him by mouthing what Eobard just said and this made Malcolm snicker. “Stay on task, please.”

“Ready?” Malcolm asked Damien.

“Do we really have any other choice.” Damien sighed before opening the door. They walked outside and seen a sleek black limo sitting by the curb. The door opened and Evan was leaning out of the car with a grin on his face. “Come darlings!”

Damien forced a smile to his face and waved. They climbed into the limo and they couple immediately offered them glasses of champagne. Evan raised his glass. “To new, incredible friendships. New adventures are shining bight on the horizon.” They took a sip after that. They chatted all the way to the restaurant. Eobard mentioned that they should hold hands the whole time because that’s what couples do. And so Damien and Malcolm did. And when they got to the restaurant, it was gorgeous. Definitely a four star restaurant with a live band with stone walls and sparkling tile floors and chandeliers. They sat in the MVP area up on the enclosed balcony. There was a fireplace across the room that warmed up the place. They sat down and ordered some wine. And they laughed and talked about their careers and love life.

Damien and Malcolm stayed to the script. They shared touches and Damien upped the ante by resting a hand on Malcolm’s upper thigh. This made the former Ra’s tense at first and look at Damien but he played it off instantly. The other couple was just as handsy. Touching and stroking and sharing kisses though their meal. To the point where it felt like maybe Damien and Malcolm’s lingering touches wasn’t convincing enough. But the weirdness didn’t stop there. When Evan would kiss Cyrus’s throat, the older male would cast a heated look at Damien. Or sometimes Malcolm. Which made both of them feel uncomfortable, Malcolm more so. They even shared a look that said ‘what the hell did we get ourselves into?’

By the end of dinner, the couple suggested they head over to the Nightclub downtown. Of course they had to go, they had to do anything they asked. So they headed over to this large black building with tinted glass. There was a lot of cars parked around and the streets were pretty busy this late at night. There was a line outside of the building with your typical stalky bouncer standing by. Evan and Cyrus cut passed the line and smiled at the bouncer. He immediately recognized them and allowed them to go through, leaving a protesting crowd outside.

“I might have to keep you around if you can get us into clubs this easy!” Malcolm commented loudly so he could be heard over the music. They walked down a dark hall where the music was filtering loudly, shaking Damien to the bone.

“I’m friends with the owner!” Cyrus answered just as loud.

They finally made it to the main dance room. There was a crowd of people mingling and dancing around the room. Damien was surprised that everybody there dressed in suits and dresses (mini and otherwise). He thought for a second that he was overdressed. It didn’t take long to realize that he walked into a gay club, judging by the numerous men and women kissing and dancing with the same sex. Not that it bothered him at all, it was just unexpected. Which he realized shouldn’t be the case. They were supposedly gay couples right? There were tables set up across the room and actual waiters who were dressed in suits with collars around their throats. They were serving food and drinks to these tables. It wasn’t your typical club. This was higher class. Evan and Cyrus sat them down in the MVP area. Which consisted of a booth and a fur carpet underneath their feet. A servant came up to them and asked them what they wanted to drink and they ordered.

“Nice place or what?” Evan asked.

“This is great!” Damien said. The waiter came back with their drinks and the blonde immediately started sipping his. It’s not like he’s never been to a gay nightclub before. It was just being at a gay nightclub while pretending Malcolm fucking Merlyn was your husband was just a little off-putting. Especially with Cyrus giving him the eye. It all made him feel just a little bit better, having Malcolm appear to be so relaxed and calm. And even just a little bit funny knowing Malcolm was anything except that. So he sat close to Malcolm and he felt the brunette circle an around his waist as they sat together. He didn’t think anything of it since it’s what they’ve been doing all night, but somehow he found just a little comfort in it. Far outweighing the awkwardness.

They started chatting a little bit before Evan decided it was a good time to start mingling with other people. And Damien was certainly not prepared for the people he would meet. More like he wasn’t prepared for the questions. One guy who was large and had a full beard was standing next to a girl with long black hair that covered most of her backless dress. They had been talking for a little while, the conversation getting more sexual by the minute. He eyed Evan and Cyrus and pointed to Evan, “I bet you’re the bottom.”

Evan grinned and looped an arm around Cyrus. “Bet your nickel I am. How’d you guess? My tight suit or was it the lip gloss I’m wearing?” Both Damien and Malcolm blanched at the sheer confidence these men had.

“It was actually your Dom. He gave it away. Tall, all collected and brooding. Absolute alpha.” The woman says looking him up and down. “I bet you make all the rules. Take charge in bed.”

“I do.” Cyrus answers simply.

“And you two. I can’t get a read on you.” The man said, rubbing his furry chin. “Who bottoms?”

Damien and Malcolm share a wide eyed look. Damien felt put on the spot. He hadn’t thought about the answer to that. I mean who really thinks they will be asked such a private and intimate question. He knew he and Malcolm wasn’t sleeping together but still. But just then Malcolm spoke. “It depends.” Damien’s mouth fell open. Did Malcolm really just…? He couldn’t believe the answer. More shocked that he even answered at all.

“Ah so you’re both versatile?” The man said. “Nice.”

“I bet you’re both bi.” The woman said excitedly like she just figured out the answer to a puzzle.

“Yes, actually we are.” Damien said, snapping out of his thoughts.

“I didn’t know that.” Evan said.

“Surprise.” Damien said with a smile.

Evan laughed. “I’m going to go to the bathroom. If you’ll excuse me.” Malcolm said and Damien glared at him silently saying ‘don’t you leave me with them!’ Malcolm kissed him on the cheek, more to irritate him than anything. He smirked before disappearing across the room and into the bathroom.

“Want to visit the bar?” Evan asked Damien suddenly while Cyrus continued to chat with the hairy man and the woman.

“Yes please.” Damien said sighing with relief. Evan grabbed his wrist and led him to the side of the room. The bar was huge and dark. There were three or four bartenders behind the counter with a huge array of alcoholic beverages behind them. The waitress that came to them was this cute girl with blonde hair and a head band with cat ears. She wore a choker and a lovely black dress showing off a lot of leg. She smiled at them. “What will you have sweetheart?” She asked them.

They ordered and sat on the available chairs at the bar. Evan turned to Damien, his knees bumping into Damien’s thigh. “Can I ask you a personal question?”

“I assure you nothing is more personal than what I was just asked.” Damien said, lightly.

“Yeah sorry about that guy.”

“It’s alright. It wasn’t the first time I was asked that question. And I’m sure it won’t be the last. What’s on your mind?” he liked easily.

“It’s about your husband, Malcolm.”

Damien raised an eyebrow.

Evan shifted in his chair. “What happened to his hand. I was too afraid to ask him about it earlier.”

“Oh that.” Damien said. Just then the drinks were passed to them and he took a sip. “It was an accident. A power tool went off and exploded and Malcolm lost his hand.”

“Oh my god, I’m sorry.” Evan said, sympathy leaking out of his eyes.

“He was a teenager when it happened. Before I knew him. I’m just grateful a hand was all he lost.” Damien said, remembering what it said in the folder Eobard gave him.

“Yeah I can drink to that.” The brunette said knocking back his shot. “Can I just say, you two make an amazing couple. You two seem so close.”

“Thank you.” Damien’s lips curled into a smile. “It wasn’t particularly easy journey but a journey no doubt. I think I can say the same for you and Cyrus. You two still act like newly weds.” He laughed.

“Yeah. As I always say, he’s the yin to my yang. He’s amazing. I don’t know where I would be without him.” Evan said before ordering another shot. “I also want to say that for some reason, it feels like I knew you my whole life. Is that weird?”

“No I don’t think it’s weird. Flattering but not weird.” Damien said, patting him on the shoulder with a smile.

“I mean even though you lived an exciting life and had many adventures, I still feel like we have so much in common. I mean we have amazing husbands, we’re both smart, good looking, like to have fun and have so much stuff in common. I mean it’s like you guys were made for us.” Evan was a rambler. Especially now that he had a few drinks in him. But he was glad for what he said. It means their deception was working because in truth, Damien could care less about the two. They weren’t the same, they certainly didn’t like the same things and not for nothing but he thinks Evan is too chipper for his taste. If it wasn’t for the mission, he would have easily passed him in the streets.

“That’s so nice of you. I actually agree with you. And I should be thanking you two for being so welcoming to us and allowing us to come into your home and be your friends. I think you’re amazing.” He lied.

“Oh my god, no problem. I think we can be best buddies.” Evan said. But they saw Cyrus waving at Evan to go to him and the brunette smiled. “Hey can you hang here for a second. I’ll be right back.”

“Yeah no problem.” Damien said casually, taking a drink from his cup. As soon as Evan was gone, Damien stood up. He decided he needed to use the bathroom and sitting there alone at the bar wasn’t going to fix that situation. He turned to the counter and finished his drink off when he felt a hand on his ass. Every instinct in him screamed to grabbed the offending hand, break it off and shove it down the person’s throat but he had to maintain his cover. He cooly turned to look at the person the hand belonged to. It was a tall older guy with dark brown hair and a goatee. He was smiling at Damien and raking his eyes down his body.

“Hey sweetheart.” The man said.

“And good bye.” Damien said dismissively, shooing the guy away.

“Hey no need to play hard to get. I just want to get to know you and take the night off from there.” He said leaning close to Damien, his dark coal eyes intense and hungry.

Damien scoffed, “Don’t be one of those cliché dickbags that can’t take no for an answer. Move out of my way. I won’t tell you again.”

“Who the fuck are you calling a dickbag?” The guy sneered. He grabbed Damien’s hand and forced it onto his crotched. “What does this feel like to you?” He laughed, grinding Damien’s hand into his tented pants.

Damien growled at the audacity of this man. He was ready to strike him in the throat and collapse his esophagus so he’d shut the fuck up and learn a lesson, when suddenly Malcolm appeared beside them. And he looked pissed. He seized the man by the collar of his suit and launched him to the floor. “Don’t you fucking touch him.” Malcolm hissed. His neat hair had slid out of place and splayed across his forehead.

“Malcolm!” Damien grabbed him by the arm to keep him from attacking the man but Malcolm shrugged him off. He sent him a furious look before he stormed out of the building. The blonde couldn’t process what just happened. He wasn’t sure how things escalated so fast. Not that Damien wasn’t five seconds from gouging that assholes eyes out but because it was Malcolm and why he looked so upset. He snapped out of his stupor walking across the man on the floor, shoes against chest and everything. Damien found Malcolm outside pacing.

“Malcolm, do you want to explain yourself?” Damien said.

“I just need to cool off.” Malcolm said gruffly, clearly irritated.

“I think you’re overreacting just a smidge. I’m the one who got assaulted and you’re reacting worse than I am.” Damien laughed to release some of the tension in the air.

“You think this is funny?” Malcolm growled, whipping around to glared at him.

“What? No. Of course not.” Damien said. “Why are you so upset? It’s not like we’re really together, Malcolm. Remember this is all just a ruse.”

“I was just looking out for you. Since you can’t seem to do that.” Malcolm argued. “You think everything is a joke.”

Damien recoiled. This time he was the one to glare back, “I don’t need your help. Never have. And wait a minute, you’re saying it was my fault?”

“I’m saying you need to begin taking things a little more seriously.”

“You think I’m not?”

“Boys. You need to get it together.” They heard Eobard say from the ear piece.

“No. Damien hasn’t been taking this entire mission seriously.”

“You must be joking!” Damien hissed. “I’ve been putting up with your infuriating ass this whole time. I have been doing everything Thawne asked of me. How dare you accuse me of not taking this seriously?!”

“Merlyn! Darhk! The both of you need to restrain yourselves and focus on the mission. Bickering outside of a nightclub is not appropriate or professional. I need you to get it together or else you will ruin the entire mission and all of this would be in vain.” Eobard growled into their ear.

This quieted the men. They glare at each other for a second longer. Damien growled under his breath. “I want to go home. I’ll let them know we’re leaving.” Damien said. “I’m not in the mood anymore.” He turned around and walked past the bouncer easily and he found the couple talking to a lesbian couple. He apologized to them, that Malcolm wasn’t feeling so good and they needed to leave.

Evan looked at him with sympathetic eyes, “Oh I’m sorry to hear that. I hope he gets better. I’ll call to have the limo pull around out front. We’re going to stay a little bit longer, so don’t worry about us.”

“Hey, if Malcolm is feeling better tomorrow, why don’t you and Cyrus come over for dinner?” Damien suggested because he didn’t want the couple to feel abandoned.

Evan smiled brightly, “I don’t think we have anything scheduled for tomorrow. What time?”

“Is seven good?” Damien asked.

“Perfect. We’ll be there.”

Damien thanked them for the night and left the club as fast as he could. When he was outside, he saw the limo pull up and they climbed into the back. Damien sat as far away from Malcolm as he could. He was really irritated with him and partly confused by his actions. The limo driver pulled onto the street and after a couple miles of silence between them, Malcolm cleared his throat. “I need to apologize for the way I behaved.”

Damien crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, “oh?”

“I was upset and took it out on you. I do think you’re taking this mission seriously. You’re actually doing better than I am.” Malcolm said honestly.

Damien eyed him and raised an eyebrow, “So what was all of that about?”

Malcolm shrugged, glancing out the window for a moment. “It pissed me off…what that disgusting pig did to you. I don’t know why, but it did. And I felt like because you didn’t look to be affected by what he did I thought you weren’t taking it seriously. I suppose.”

Damien sighed. “I was going to deal with it, Malcolm.”

“I know and I should have let you. One thing I learned in the few days together is that you can take care of yourself.”

“I don’t care that you stepped in for me. Malcolm of course it bothered me. I am taking this mission seriously. But you taught me to restrain myself when I feel the urge to rip someone’s throat out and that’s what I was doing.” Damien admitted.

Malcolm’s eyebrows raised up a fraction. “Perhaps I should have practiced restraint as well. I’m sorry. And I’m sorry for saying those things about you. Truly.” He put his hand on his heart to show his sincerity.

Damien cleared his throat, “It’s fine, I guess. And um…I didn’t mean to say you’re an infuriating ass. I mean you are just a little bit but I think I can manage.” He chuckled quietly and Malcolm snorted out a laugh.

“Yeah. I probably deserved that.” Malcolm said looking down at his hands folded in his lap.

“Actually I’m glad you stepped in.”

Malcolm glanced up at Malcolm with a raised eyebrow. “Yeah?”

“I would have most likely killed him. And ruin the mission. So really I must thank you for saving the mission…and of course, for defending my honor.” He said the last part trying to stifle his amused grin.

A smile stretched out on Malcolm’s face, “you’re welcome.”

There was a pause between them before Damien added, “Tonight was so weird.”

Malcolm laughed. “Cyrus and Evan?”

“At the restaurant they were practically sucking each other’s faces off the whole time!” Damien laughed in disbelief.

“I think I vomited in my mouth a little” Malcolm said, face palming. “I mean come on have some class.”

“Then at the club? With that guy asking all those personal questions? What’s with that?”

“It was thoroughly awkward, that’s for sure. I just want to forget about the whole night.”

“Agreed.” Damien sighed. “Let’s never speak of it.”

Another pause.

Malcolm cleared his throat, “I enjoyed everything before that though.”

Damien raised an eyebrow, “you mean the skating?”

“Yeah. I had fun. I might try it again soon.” Malcolm admitted.

Damien’s smile was genuine this time. “I’m glad you liked it. It’s not every day you teach an assassin to ice skate.”

They rode in comfortable silence after that until they got to the house. Once upstairs they meant to part ways for bed but Damien stopped in front of Malcom’s door. This made the brunette quirk a brow.

“What was I like…in the future?” Damien, curiously. He wasn’t sure where the question came from but he wanted to know the answer to it.

“You’re afraid how it all ends?” Malcolm asked instead.

Damien shook his head and leaned against the door frame with his arms folded. “I just wanted to know how things turned out. My death aside. We worked together, right?”

“Yes. We did.”

“You mentioned how I would be surprised how I turned out in the future. What did you mean by that?”

Malcolm also leaned against the frame across from him and rubbed his chin with his hand. “For starters you were married.”

Damien’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline, “Me? Married?”

“Yeah. She reminded me of you; bold, strong, and she would do anything to win. I see why you two got along so well.”

Damien smiled softly, “She knew about Genesis?”

“Oh yeah. She actually pushes you hard to succeed with Genesis. Probably more passionate about it than you were.” Malcolm snorts out a laugh.

“So a real team player, huh?”

“More like the team leader.” Malcolm said. “But one thing you two bonded over more than Genesis was Nora ”

Damien stood up straight with intense interest. “That’s my mother’s name...”

“Your daughter’s name as well.”

Damien’s features softened and his blonde eyebrows knitted together. “D-daughter? I had a little girl?” And there was so much emotion in those words that he didn’t mean to convey so openly. The idea of having children always scared him. He’d only known blood and violence and betrayal his whole life. And then he got sick and then joined the League. There was never a place for a child in his world. He would never subject another one of his family members to the darkness that surrounded him. But now, he learned that he did in fact have a baby. A daughter that he named after his mother. And something in him erupted with warmth and love. Feelings he thought he cut off. Until this mission, until…

“You loved her more than anything. I could see that so clearly. You would do anything for her.” Malcolm admitted. “There were times when I envied your bond with your daughter. Thea never…I wasn’t…suffice it to say we weren’t on the same page. Ever.”

“I was murdered and then…what happened to her? To my wife?” Damien said, suddenly feeling something clawing at his insides.

Malcolm’s jaw twitched and he smiled sadly at Darhk. “It doesn’t matter. We get this spear and you can recreate them and spend many more years with them, watching Norah grow. Anything other than that is irrelevant. It won’t be real anymore.”

Damien wasn’t particularly satisfied with the answer but there was some truth to it. “Yeah…” He said quietly and then sighed. “You’re right.”

“Out past, our future is going to change. There’s no sense in inquiring about it. It’s gonna be alright, Damien.” Malcolm said.

Damien nodded. “I guess I’ll head for bed.” The blonde turned to head to his room when Malcolm stopped him by calling his name. Damien turned back around with a questioning look. Malcolm walked up to him, gently grabbed him by the shoulders and placed a soft kiss on the cheek. “Again, I’m sorry about tonight.” Before Damien, who was frozen in place stunned, could say or do anything, Malcolm was already retreating back into his room. The blonde stood there for several minutes after the sound of Malcolm’s door shut quietly. The heat in his cheeks wouldn’t die down, he was sure his face was red. It wasn’t easy to make him flustered but he definitely was.

‘It was just a kiss on the cheek’ Damien repeated in his head. They’ve been doing it all day. It was nothing. ‘Why are you making a big deal about it?’ He asked himself. Then a very quiet voice in the back of his head answered, ‘because it wasn’t for show.’ Damien replayed the night over in his head to figure out why Malcolm just kissed him when it wasn’t necessary to. Nobody was watching. And Eobard was off coms. The more he picked his brain for a logical answer, the more he became flustered. Darhk huffed and retired to his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Perhaps he was just thinking way too deep about it. It was probably meaningless, a trifle. Just a kiss on the cheek. But his gut told him something else. Did he like him? Like really like him? A part of him wanted to blanch at himself for even thinking it, but he came to recognize that feeling as denial. He spent so long hating Malcolm (mostly for no reason), and now the very possibility there can be something more coming to light was…scary.

‘If you didn’t like him why would you tell him your whole life story? You never told anyone.’ His traitorous brain supplied. ‘or feel so happy skating with him and building gingerbread houses? And feel so excited when he defended you?’ Damien slid to the ground with his back against the door. “Oh no…” He whispered to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Malcolm

December 23rd

Malcolm Merlyn woke up and headed downstairs for breakfast. He wondered where Damien was since his door was wide open and he wasn’t in the kitchen. The brunette shrugged and gathered all the fruit he bought earlier in the week and popped them in the blender for a smoothie. After the crunching and whirling of the blade, the smoothie was done. He sat down at the island and sipped on his drink. A few minutes later Damien emerged from the back hall, covered in sweat. He was wearing a dark blue tank that hugged his body and sweat pants. Malcolm subconsciously eyed his body before playing it off with a comment, “A little early for a work out.”

“Says who?” Damien answered, not really meeting his eye. Not that he was shy. Damien was anything but shy. Malcolm couldn’t really figure out why though.

“Do you want a smoothie? There’s plenty left.” Malcolm offered.

Damien walked right passed him, “I’m good. Thanks.”

Malcolm’s eyebrows furrowed and he turned in his chair. Damien was acting off and he could guess why. “Ah, so is about the kiss.” He said candidly, knowingly.

Damien stopped in his tracks, and slowly turned around. “What? That’s absurd. Don’t flatter yourself.”

“Is it though? Then why aren’t you looking at me?” He asked, narrowing his deep sapphire blue eyes.

Damien looked him in the eye for good measure. “I’ve been working out for two hours. I just want a shower. If I must explain myself to you.” He turned back around and got to the first step when Malcolm followed him to the staircase.

“Hey. If I made you feel uncomfortable or anything like that last night, I apologize.” Malcolm said sincerely.

“Just stop apologizing will you.” The blonde snapped without even turning to look at him. Even from behind, Malcolm could see how Damien’s shoulder’s tensed and his spine went ridged.

Malcolm clenched his jaw but decided to let it go. If Damien wanted to act like a temperamental diva then fine. He was about to turn and leave him be but the blonde sighed and he was the one to whirl around and address Malcolm. “Don’t worry about the kiss, it was fine. Now after I shower, I’m heading up to the store to buy dinner for tonight. Do you want to come or not?”

Malcolm was a little taken a back by the statement. Yet again shocked by Damien’s directness. Did he said the kiss was okay? Something in Malcolm stirred at that and he nodded, “y-yeah.”

“Give me fifteen.” Damien said and continued his way upstairs. Malcolm didn’t know why but he found himself smiling. He shook his head and went back to his smoothie.

* * *

At the store they picked up an array of foods, like steak and ribs and chicken to make a roast along with some vegetables and pasta salad. Malcolm agreed he would cook dinner and Damien opted to make dessert. He decided that he was going to make apple turnovers and a homemade white chocolate cheesecake for dessert. They paid for the food and went back home and started prepping the food together. Damien put some music on that was loud and rhythmic and the blonde was singing to the lyrics. He was definitely in a better mood than earlier that morning. Malcolm found himself mouthing the words and bobbing his head as he seasoned the ribs. He noted that he hasn’t felt more like himself in many years than when he was making food with Damien. They talked about everything they could think of; music, food, travel, family, politics- since this Damien was from the 80’s there was a lot of catching up to do.

When Damien was done making the cheesecake he helped Malcolm start on the roast and while they waited for it to cook they sat down at the table to play monopoly (Eobard hadn’t bothered to buy any other board games. It was just sitting in the hall closet, Malcom assumed Thawne either wanted to keep them busy so they wouldn’t cut each other’s’ throats out. Or he was just an extremely thorough man. Malcolm wasn't sure.). Of course Damien bought up as many properties as he could while declaring that whoever lost had dish duty. And God knows there will be a lot of work to be done in that department. So Malcolm took the bet seriously.

The former Ra’s tried very hard not to acknowledge the warm tingling sensation when their fingertips brushed when they were exchanging money or hotels. He already came to conclusion that he liked Damien Darhk. He sat up late for the last two nights thinking about it (and him). He wasn’t exactly sure when it started or how bad this could be for either of them. And it took getting past a barrier of denial but last night, when he assaulted that man for touching Damien, that seemed to prove it for him. The fury he felt was scalding. It scorched his veins and set his stomach on fire. He could’ve compromised the mission but at the moment he didn’t care. He just saw Damien, the man who taught him how to ice skate that morning with the proudess grin on his face, being grabbed inappropriately by some perverted bastard. And he lost it. A part of him knew it was jealousy. He knew Damien was completely capable of handling himself and no-name douche bags. That’s a part of him that also feels guilty for yelling at him and blaming him. And then the kiss happened, which shouldn’t have been a been deal but it was. It was something so small, yet it meant everything to their dynamic. They both knew it was real affection. Damien had to have know that something changed between them. And before he could make an excuse or regret what he had done, he quickly went to his room. Then this morning, Damien acted weird and distant, which Malcolm recognized as awkwardness or even anger. But then Damien said it was fine and came back home to make food side by side, singing to the music. Malcolm wasn’t sure what any of it means. One things for sure, Damien was the most mesmerizing person he had ever known. And he has feelings for him.

After what felt like hours (or maybe it has been), Damien lost to his great frustration and the soft growl he made and his pout made Malcolm considering giving him another shot at victory. “How about a bonus round. If I lose, I’ll help dry the dishes and put them away. And if I win…”

“I’ll owe you one.” Damien answered.

“But you already do.” Malcolm clarified. This made Damien narrow his eyes at him. “If I win you have to answer any three questions that I ask honestly. ”

Damien raised a blonde eyebrow. “Just three questions?”

“Just three. And you have to answer honestly. That’s the deal. And no jokes, deflections or lies.”

Damien put an offending hand on his chest with a look of false hurt, “I can’t even believe you would think I would do something like that.”

“Ha. Ha. Very cute, Damien. You’re a walking enigma. I need you to be an open book. Okay?”

“You’re speaking as if you already won.” Damien said. “Let’s get this party started.”

Malcolm decided their next game would be poker. Damien mentioned it was a game he perfected over many years and how he would obliterate Malcolm’s chances of winning. And the brunette learned that to be true. Damien really was good at the game. And it resulted in him having dish duties as well.

“You know I’m not one for being fair, but I’ll grant you two questions. That’s it. As payment for giving me a rematch.” Damien said.

“Aww. How sweet.” Malcolm teased.

“Shut it. Take it or leave it.”

Malcolm chuckled, “Alright, alright. Deal.”

Damien sat back in his chair and crossed his arms. “So, husband, what do you want to know?” The blonde said cheekily.

Malcolm squirmed in his chair. And not for the same reasons he used to. He cleared his throat, “to be honest I hadn’t thought this far ahead.”

“Take you’re time. As long as you need. And I mean as long as you need. I am putting emphasis on long by the way.” Damien said and Malcolm laughed. “Like it’s okay if it takes you years. That’s fine by me.”

“Alright, messaged delivered. But expect truly soul gazing questions.”

“Ugh, don’t ask me anything weird.”

“No promises.” Malcolm grinned. “I think it’s about time I made you squirm for a change.” Damien huffed, “I’ll have you know I never squirmed a day in my life.”

“I bet I can change that.”

They stare at each other challengingly and it’s like electricity in the air. Like the smallest falter would give way to something they couldn’t acknowledge. Maybe it wasn’t challenge or daring, it was something else. Malcolm’s eyes slid down to Damien’s lips. He wondered what they would feel like. Shit. He really shouldn’t be so obvious. Should he?

Damien cleared his throat which broke the tension. “Until then, I’m going to go doll up for tonight.” Damien said standing. “I’m actually surprised you haven’t asked me more about my relationship with Ra's. Just throwing out ideas.” He said moving away from the table.

“I’m not sure what I’m supposed to be asking about.” Malcolm said under his breath. The idea of Damien and Ra’s together still stunned him. He never would have guessed. How Damien can continue to shock him everyday was a mystery. Just like the blonde himself.

Malcolm fired up the grill out back and started cooking while Damien was upstairs doing god knows what. He thought long and hard about those two questions. What exactly did Malcolm want to know? Well everything. But he only gets two questions so the list needed to be narrowed. Before long, though, the food was done and the sun was beginning to set, which turned the sky a brilliant shade of pink. Malcolm quickly ran upstairs to change into something decent before the targets arrived. Nothing too fancy. Just a dark blue cardigan and dark jeans. He climbed back down the stairs to meet Damien in the kitchen. Of course he looked good, in a light blue blazer and slacks. The blue really made his eyes shine. He was just drizzling white chocolate glaze over his cheesecake and putting the finally raspberries on top.

“That looks really good. I’m impressed.”

“You think so? It looks a little…crooked.” The blonde stood back and rubbed his chin. A soft look of contemplation overcame his features. Malcolm bent down to eye the cheesecake and then shook his head.

“No. It’s even.” He said, compliments coming out easier and easier. “It looks gourmet. Well done.”

Damien’s lips curved into a small smile, if Malcolm didn’t know any better he would say it was a shy or embarrassed smile. Just then the door bell dinged and they share a look, placing the ear piece in their ears as per routine.

“Hey Eobard. Do you read?” Damien said.

“Here.” The speedster said. “I’m glad you two resolved your spat. The mission is more important than your little couples’ quarrel.” It was clear he was being cheeky.

“Glad to know you’re in a chipper mood, Eobard. You even attempted a joke.” Malcolm commented.

Damien smirked, “I know right. I’m kinda proud of you Eobard.”

“Shut it you two and get the door.” He said moodily.

Malcolm and Damien share an amused smile at Thawne’s expense and Damien went to open the door. Cyrus and Evan were standing there dressed exquisitely in full buttoned suits and coats. A long way from Christmas sweaters. Damien greeted them and asked to hang up their coats for them.

“Very lovely place you got here.” Evan said, looking around.

“There’s no need to be modest. This house pales in comparison to yours.” Malcolm said.

“Nonsense. Any place with the person you love is home.” Evan said. “Besides me and Cyrus were actually thinking about downgrading.”

“Really? Why’s that?” Damien asked, placing their coats on the rack beside the door.

“We’re getting on in age and parties are great but I think we’re moving to a new point in our lives.” Evan said while Cyrus stood next to him with an arm wrapped around Evan’s hip.

“Yeah, I get it. We’re moving on to that next stage as well.” Malcolm said. “Would you like wine?”

“Yeah that sounds lovely.” Evan smiled and walked over to the kitchen island. Malcolm made their drinks and they talked a little bit before dinner was finished. Cyrus and Evan volunteered to help set the table, even though Damien protested. They all gathered at the table with all the food placed before them. They made a toast and started talking. In a quieter setting they had the chance to tell them more about their alias and their passions. Eobard suggested they turn the conversation towards religious artifacts to “plant” subconscious information in the two. They talked awhile about that. Malcolm seemed to be pleased that they hadn’t started groping each other as much as the night before. But despite the more relaxed conversation, they seemed to be opening up more to them which was a good sign. That was the point. They ate dessert not long after. Evan spent a good five minutes taking pictures of the cheesecake before shoving it in his mouth. And after dessert they all complained about eating too much.

At some point they got up and found themselves in the living room chatting and showing pictures- all of which were doctored by Eobard but there was no way you could tell. Whatever the speedster did was magic. It really looked like Damien and Malcolm standing together or kissing on some beach or in some museum. While Damien and Cyrus got to talking about contemporary dancing and ballet (don’t even ask), Malcolm and Evan got up to find the hall with all the art and artifacts. Evan wanted to see a rare painting from Van Gough that Damien supposedly bought while in Italy a few years back.

Malcolm stood in front of the painting while Evan gushed beside him. He was praising it and standing close, inspecting it and all of it’s beauty. It made Malcolm chuckle and take a sip from his glass. “She’s a real beauty isn’t she?” He asked conversationally.

“How on Earth did you get this?” Evan asked in disbelief, he turned to the ex-assassin with wide eyes. “It’s amazing.”

“It is.” Malcolm confirmed.

Evan shook his head, clearly trying to wrap his mind around it. “What’s amazing is you and Damien. Honestly. Like I was telling Damien, it’s like you two were made for us.” And Malcolm wasn’t sure why but he shuffled his feet nervously. This was a great thing. Sure. But Malcolm felt like there were subtle implications in the statement he wasn’t ready to hear.

“Oh yeah?” He asked, shoving a hand in his pocket.

“Yeah. Cyrus never shuts up about you.” Evan said smiling. There was something flashing in his eyes. Lust. Malcolm swallowed and he hoped it wasn’t audible.

“Is that right?” He asked because he truly didn’t know what else to say.

Evan edged closer to Malcolm and placed a hand on Malcolm’s arm. “We both haven’t.”

Malcolm would give anything to have Damien walk in and interrupt the pure awkwardness of the situation. He knew Eobard wouldn’t be any help since he’s advocating what this man was selling. He also knew this wasn’t something he could run away from; literally. “Are we really that interesting?” Malcolm asked.

“In every way.” Evan said glancing up at him through dark lashes. He was so obviously flirting you didn’t have to be a trained assassin to catch on. Should Malcolm flirt back or act casual? Be aloof? He knew that flirting would lead them down a path he wasn’t prepared for. But it would easily gain their trust and be easier to trick them. And dismissing Evan’s advances would put a wedge between them. He felt obligated to humor him.

“I can say the say for you.” Malcolm said turning to Evan. He took a casual step forwards, and leaned on one leg to look open and unthreatened. Evan launched forwards and kissed him on the lips. Malcolm jerked back without meaning to and looked Evan in the eyes. Blue against green. The shorter man looked just as surprised.

“Whoa. D-did I cross some kind of boundary?” Evan asked and he seemed genuinely taken aback.

YES. Malcolm wanted to shout. But he kept his cool. He just improvised the conversation. “I- your husband is in there. I don’t want to interfere in-”

“He’s cool with it!” Evan interjected quickly. “It’s okay. We have a opened relationship.”

This time Malcolm was taken aback. “What?”

The younger man smiled. “Yeah it’s okay. He knows everything I do. He wouldn’t be upset.”

“O-Oh.” Malcolm said swallowing again.

Evan shuffled his feet, “would your husband mind?”

“Uh-” Malcolm started but again he was cut off.

“I mean it’s okay if you don’t tell him. About the kiss. Or, if you want, about future kisses.” He took a smooth step closer to the other.

Malcolm gaped for a moment before recollecting himself. “I-I’m not sure. I think it’s something I need to talk to him about.”

“So you are interested?” Evan asked, hopefully, leaning forwards.

Malcolm smiled shyly, more for show than anything. “I think it could be arranged.”

Evan smiled brightly. Just then Cyrus and Damien showed up in the doorway of the hall. “I think it’s time to take our leave, dear.” Cyrus said.

Evan and Malcolm shared a look. “Yeah of course.” He said. “It was nice of you to have us.” He leaned in to hug Malcolm. He held Malcolm tight and whispered in his ear, “the kiss was nice too.” Evan pulled back with a smile and a wink before joining his husband near the door.

“Thank you for dinner, darlin’. The cheesecake was exquisite.” Evan said to Damien and hugging him as well.

“No problem. It was great seeing you.” Damien said.

“Hey there is this Christmas festival in town tomorrow. You two should join us. Maybe after you guys could come stay the night and have breakfast with us for Christmas.” Evan asked, casting a suggestive look back at Malcolm.

Damien looked between the two a little oddly, but more confused than anything. But he nodded. “I think that sounds wonderful. What do you think, hon?” The blonde asked Malcolm.

“Yeah that sounds good.”

“Great!” Evan clapped his hands together. “See you tomorrow. The festival starts at three I think, but I’ll text you with the details.”

“Great.” Damien said with a smile of his own. “Let me walk you two out.” The blonde walked out of the room with the two targets on his heel. Malcolm finally had a moment to breathe. He really loathed uncomfortable situations. It’s how he used to feel when Damien got too flirty, but even then Malcolm knew it was a joke. Something to taunt him with. To get him to react. It wasn’t real. This feeling was ten times worse plus he knew Evan was serious about it. He leaned against the wall and sighed.

He emerged from the hall a few minutes later and the two were gone. It was just Damien left, who was already gathering plates and putting them in the sink. Something felt oddly domestic about it but Malcolm can’t say he disliked the thought. Without asking, he helped grab more dishes around the table and dumping them into the trash.

“Well that was interesting….not.” Damien said conversationally with a bit of sarcasm at the last part. “God, I really detest faking smiles and making small talk. I can’t wait until this charade is over.”

Malcolm nodded in agreement. “Yeah this is getting very tiresome.”

“You two did wonderfully.” They heard Eobard say through the comm.

“Thanks dad, I’m glad we got your approval.” Damien countered smugly and dropped the last dish in the sink.

“I think your winning their trust.” Eobard said.

“Is it me or does Eobard sound awfully chipper today?” Malcolm asked Damien with a teasing smile on his face. Damien chuckled.

“I know. I like this Eobard better, he doesn’t have a stick up his ass.”

They heard Thawne scoff before saying, “good night you two” in a deadpan tone.

The assassins snickered and removed their coms. Damien began soaking the dishes and cleaning them with Malcolm standing next to him with a rag in his hand to dry. A deal is a deal. They chatted a little but mostly there was a comfortable silence settling between them. The task wasn’t a big deal. It was actually sort of nice to be standing that close, not saying a word, not a threat or a joke. It was just them. Malcolm wasn’t sure why he fell for this man. Damien was abrasive and impatient and an all around jerk sometimes but he also wasn’t. He was charming and funny and he made Malcolm feel things. Feelings he hadn’t felt in a long time. And to be honest he missed these feelings. Sure it was a terrifying. He had feelings for a psychopathic assassin. Not just any assassin but Damien freaking Darhk. Only a few days ago, if Malcolm knew that, he would’ve thought himself drunk, high or concussed. Probably all the above. But things just happen. He didn’t want to think too much about it. It was bad enough he had these feelings but he didn’t think Damien can return them. Not because he didn’t feel the same way but does someone like Damien even know how to feel- in that way? Surely he’s a psychopath. Now that he was thinking about it. That can’t be true. The love he had for his Ruve and Nora were real. He saw that. Even though that was the future Damien he still had it in him. It still didn’t matter. He had to keep all of this inside and stop thinking about it. Not until he was sure Damien felt that way towards him.

Malcolm wasn’t sure what brought up the next conversation and he was even less certain why he mentioned it but he brought up the kiss: “Evan kissed me in the hall.”

Damien’s whole body froze. His hands stopped moving and he glanced up at Malcolm for a moment. His blonde eyebrows were raised and his blue eyes seemed to bore into Malcolm’s. “What?”

“Like a switch, he just came onto me and I didn’t know what to do. Said he was in an open relationship with Cyrus and insinuated that he wanted to have an affair with me.” Malcolm said casually with a shrug. He dried off the plate in his hand and turned to slide it in the upper cabinet next to him. Suddenly he heard glass crackle and shatter. He whipped around to see Damien clutching glass shards in his hands while the rest of a broken cup lie at the bottom of the sink. Malcolm hissed, “Shit, Damien! Are you okay?” He grabbed a clean rag from a drawer beside the stove.

Damien had this dark look on his face, eyebrows drawn and eyes focused intently on his bloody hand. Blood dripped into the sink and ran down the drain. The blonde opened his fist and let the remaining glass shards fall with clinking sounds into the sink as well. He didn’t appear to be in pain though but he didn’t move to clean himself up either. Malcolm took initiative and grabbed his wrists and forced his hands under the water.

“What the hell happened?” He asked him. He could hear the concern dripping in his tone. He wished it wasn’t so obvious that he cared. But he couldn’t help himself.

This seemed to pull Damien from whatever stupor he was in. He cleared his throat, “Sorry. I must’ve forgotten my own strength.” He chuckled quietly. Which didn’t sound genuine at all. Not even embarrassed or nervous. Just fake.

“Come here.” Malcolm sighed. He flipped off the water and wrapped Damien hands in the dry towel. “Go sit at the table. I’ll grab the first aid.” Malcolm said and walked away before the blonde could say anything. He dashed into the bathroom down stairs and looked under the cabinet of the sink. He remembered seeing it in there the day he threw up. He made his way back into the dining room where he was somewhat surprised Damien obeyed him. Only he was sitting on the table with his feet dangling off the side. He smiled tightly when Malcolm approached him.

“Let me see.” Malcolm said, grabbing a near by chair and pulling it close to Damien and sitting down.

“I’ve got it handled Malcolm. It’s fine.” Damien tried to protest but Malcolm grabbed his wrist firmly and removed the towel. His hand was sliced up pretty good with blood dripping between his fingers. It had already soaked the towel.

“Fortunately, you won’t need stitches.” Malcolm diagnosed and he flipped open the white kit and pulled out packets of disinfectant wipes. “And there doesn’t appear to be any glass embedded in your wound.”

“Oh good.” Damien said. “Now, are you done playing doctor?”

“You mind telling me what that was about?” Malcolm asked with a raised eyebrow. He had glanced up at Damien for just a second. The Hive leader winced and Malcolm wasn’t sure if it was related to the pain or not.

“I-”

Malcolm cut him off, “Don’t lie to me, Damien. Last I checked you don’t have super strength. You mind being straight with me?”

“Well I’m not straight so there’s that.” Damien said with a laugh and Malcolm just stared at him, unimpressed.

Damien sighed and shifted his hips on the table. “It’s actually pretty funny…” He started. Malcolm ran the wipe over the gash on his left hand and Damien hissed sharply. The brunette sent him an apologetic look before Damien finished. “If I’m to be honest…hypocrisy.” He said honestly, glancing down at his shiny dark shoes.

“I don’t get what you mean.”

“I got angry. Simple as that. And it was for the same reason you tried to fight that imbecile at the club last night.” Damien said finally glancing up and meeting Malcolm’s gaze. Malcolm raised an eyebrow.

“Explain.” He inquired, genuinely curious.

The blonde sighed heavily. “Not tonight, Malcolm.” He stared him dead in the eye with a steely gaze that meant he’s leaving no room for argument.

“Yes tonight.” He said firmly, refusing to surrender.

“Fine! I was angry he molested you. Does no one show respect these days? It’s disgusting.”

“So molestation is where you draw the line?” Malcolm raised a brow.

Damien just sent him a piercing look. “Impertinence is where I draw the line. I don’t stand for rudeness.”

“It didn’t happen to you, so I don’t understand why that upset you.”

“Aren’t you worried what this means!?” Damien raised his voice. He seemed to realize his fractured composure and schooled his expression. “W-what I meant to say is, this is new territory. I believe finding out what this means for us is the most important aspect of this…audacious move.”

Malcolm leaned back in his chair. “You’re worried?” He chuckled disbelieving. “I’m the one they want to fuck not you!”

Damien stared at him for a long moment and blinked. The next second later he released a short, breathy laugh. Like he couldn’t believe what Malcolm just said. The brunette started laughing and as ridiculous as this situation was, Damien joined along until they were both giggling idiots.

“No seriously.” Malcolm came down from his amusement with a sigh. “Remind me not to kiss you again without permission.” He really didn’t mean to say it. It sort of came out. But for some reason it felt like the type of joke you don’t tell because it hits too close to home. Damien sobered up quickly and glanced down and away, quietly. Malcolm cleared his throat and motioned to the blonde. “Here let me see that. It needs to be bandaged.”

Damien hesitated for just a second, like he was battling with himself to accept help before he allowed Malcolm to take his hand and wrap it with gauze. After a few minutes of silence Damien smirked. “Admit you would still take the risk?”

Malcolm stopped wrapping his hand and stared up at Damien with a bewildered expression. His eyes wide. Did he just-? He recognized Damien’s amused blue eyes and his teasing smile and he felt his lips curling up against his will. Was he flirting with him? For real? “yeah, I think I would.” Malcolm replied boldly. “Only because I’m not afraid of you.”

“Oh, I think you should be.” Damien said leaning forwards, eyes dangerous and threatening. It was feign intimidation.

Malcolm wasn’t threatened. He saw it as a challenge, a tease even. He leaned forwards as well, close and unfazed. They were inches apart, staring each other down. There was that electricity again, neither refusing to look away. “ Give me a reason to be.” Malcolm said lowly. He could see Damien’s pupils blow wide. Such an intense change in his sky blue eyes. Malcolm felt something in his chest flutter. His eyes unconsciously slid down to his lips that looked soft and inviting. His heart was assaulting his ribcage like heavy pounding of a drum. The desire to lean in just a little closer overwhelmed him. It felt so wrong but he didn’t fight it. He wanted to embrace it. He wanted to grab the other mans face and smash their lips together. Damien seemed just as interested in Malcolm’s lips as he was of Damiens’. The electricity charged through his body like a live wire. All he needed to do was move.

Suddenly there was a chiming noise that jolted them out of their trance. Malcolm jumped back and reached in his pocket. A text alert. He pulled out his phone and glanced down. It was a text from Evan about their plans tomorrow. He sighed, swallowing thickly. He looked up at Damien who was rubbing the back of his neck and looking away. If ever Malcolm could say Damien was bashful, it was now. It was an odd sight to see but Malcolm sympathized with the awkwardness of the situation after they were ‘cock blocked’.

“S-so do you want to watch a movie?” Damien asked suddenly and randomly. Malcolm was thankful for the change of subject, though.

“Y-yeah. Let me finish with your hand and finish up the last of the dishes. Then we can.” Malcolm said.

Malcolm did just that. He wrapped up Damiens hand and finished up the last few dishes in the sink. The blonde argued that he could still help out so he let Damien dry, so that he wouldn’t get his neatly bandaged hand wet. Once that was finished and the kitchen and dining room was clean, they found themselves sitting in the living room watching some awful 80’s slasher movie. Malcolm had to introduce Damien to Netflix since, of course, this Damien was from the 80’s. It was no surprise to see him pick a movie from that era. While the movie played, they ate the left over apple turnovers and complained about the moronic killer and what they would do to kill off the victims more efficiently. At some point after midnight Damien laid across the couch, resting his feet in Malcolm’s lap and using a couch pillow to rest his head. The businessman didn’t say anything about it, he unconsciously placed gentle yet lethal hands on Damien’s black socked feet. He wasn’t sure why he did it, he supposed it was just somewhere to place his hands but Damien didn’t say anything either. He hadn’t actually realized how comfortable they became around each other.

“So what do you think we should expect at this sleep over?” Damien asked, lying on his side, not really paying attention to the movie anymore. He glanced over at Malcolm.

The brunette sighed, resting his head against the back of the couch. “Quite frankly I’m not prepared to think about it.”

“Well I can’t stop thinking about it.” Damien admitted with a sour look.

“What? You’re daunted by sex all the sudden?” Malcolm asked even though he was the one daunted.

Damien’s scowl deepened and he sat up. “Aren’t you? We don’t know these people. What if they aren’t clean. I don’t think I’m willing to take the risk.”

“I considered that.” Malcolm said. “That’s considering they even want sex. It’s not set in stone.”

Damien scoffed, “you seriously don’t think they want to sit around the fire singing Christmas songs all night. Especially after that incident in the hall. Or if I remember correctly, how Cyrus was groping you at the party. It’s obvious what their intentions are.”

Malcolm shrugged, “And if it is? A chance to live in a world designed specifically for my own happiness, I think I can manage a night with Evan and Cyrus. I’ll do what’s necessary. Hell, I’ve been pretending to be your husband for less than a week, it truly doesn’t get worse than that.”

A pillow smacks him in the face. He pushed it aside and chuckled. “Ha. Ha. Don’t act like you don’t find me irresistible, Merlyn.”

Malcolm grinned, “Your humility never fails to astound me, Mr. Darhk.”

Damien smiled and moved closer to Malcolm. “You said, you would do what’s necessary to retrieve the shard and get your own version of Disneyland or whatever, even sleep with the targets, correct?”

“Yes.”

“Would you sleep with me?” Damien asked, turning to face Malcolm, almost hip to hip with him. There was such honesty in his gaze that Malcolm thought he was being sincere.

“W-What?” He swallowed thickly.

“If Evan or Cyrus say…wanted to watch us have sex, would you? You know since we’re supposed to be husbands after all.” Damien asked and Malcolm seriously couldn’t tell if he was messing with him.

“W-what does that have to do with anything?” He felt warmth flooding his face.

“Don’t get flustered now, you’re red as a tomato. I’m asking you a simple question about the mission.”

“I s-suppose so. Yes. I wouldn’t particularly have a choice though, now would I?” Malcolm tried to find the right words, hoping to sound uninterested. Any indication that he was interested would do nothing but boost Damien’s ego or open Malcolm up to endless teasing or ridicule. He wasn’t sure he could take either.

Damien grinned, mischief sparkling in his eyes. “Alright fine, I get the point, you’re too intimidated by charm, that’s fine not everybody can handle me, but admit I’m still a catch. It’s your frail masculinity that draws you away. Say it’s who I am rather than how I look.”

Malcolm blinked, his jaw dropping for just a millisecond before snapping shut. “You are beyond help.” His tone deadpan with an undertone of disbelief.

Damien laughed. “Admit it. Admit I’m hot and we can move on.”

“Move on from what Damien!?” Malcolm said exasperated.

“It’s okay if you want to have sex with me Malcolm, I know I look good, you don’t have to deny it. Don’t act like this mission is such a drag for you. You still get me in the end.” He was most definitely teasing at this point. No doubt about it.

“Okay I’m going to bed.” Malcolm said like he was so done with Damien. He moved to get up but Damien grabbed his arm. The brunette froze.

“I’m just joking Malcolm. Don’t have a brain aneurism. ” Damien said more calmly. He cleared his throat, “before you go, all jokes aside, I never thanked you for well you know…” He held up his bandaged hand. All the humor and mischief gone, exchanged for something more genuine. Without being overly vulnerable.

“You’re welcome, Damien.”

Damien stood up in one graceful move and leaned in close and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Malcolm’s jaw dropped a fraction. An explosion of warmth and excitement riled in his belly. Everything in his body urged him to launch forwards and kiss Damien on the lips once and for all. The feeling was stronger now than ever. But the more rational part of his brain-a part he loathed so much right now, reminded him that if he did that, it would change everything. Was this a road he was really truly prepared to go down? With Damien Darhk of all people? An even more cut throat thought emerged from the back of his mind. What about Rebecca? When he creates this new world of his. His jaw clenched tight.

Damien pulled away a little bit, “Good night.” It was a direct mirror of the events that took place last night. Malcolm knew then and there that Damien felt the same way about him. It was all the confirmation he needed. And his whispered good night made his mind go blank. Nothing else mattered except the knowledge that Damien has feelings for him.

“Good Night.” He said without thinking, almost as if he was on autopilot.

The corner of Damien’s suddenly captivating lips pulled up in a smile before he walked off, leaving Malcolm breathless. After a long minute of standing there dumbly, and letting everything sink in, a smile blossomed across his face. Butterflies swarmed in his stomach. He sat back on the couch like his legs gave out but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t wipe the smile away. It’s been so long since he’s felt this way about anybody, not even Moira. What the hell is happening? He asked himself grinning and fingering the gold band around his ring finger.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Damien Darhk

December 24th “Christmas Eve” 

Damien lay in his bed, staring up at the white ceiling. His arms were folded behind his head and his legs crossed at the ankles. It was just after eight in the morning, the sun was hidden behind smoky gray clouds. It was a typical sight in late December, especially in Northern California. Damien woke up early and couldn’t go back to sleep since then. Malcolm came to ask if he wanted something to eat but he waved him away. He really didn’t feel like dealing with all the emotions he was feeling. He couldn’t stop thinking about Malcolm. He never thought he would lose sleep over the brunette but he lived long enough to believe in the impossible. Hell, he was living proof. Last night was an eye opener for him. He wasn’t sure how much he felt for Malcolm until he heard that Evan kissed him. For the strangest reason that caused a swell of jealousy to race through him. He hadn’t meant to break the glass. It totally surprised him to be honest. It was like he saw red for a moment and jumped out of his body. Everything else happened on its own. Usually he showed more restraint than that. Damien sighed. It was embarrassing. Had Malcolm known? Was it obvious? It had to be.

This would normally be the point where Damien would push his romantic interest against the wall and attack their lips and fuck them like it was a battle. A love declaration wouldn’t be needed, he was a man of action. But this was different. Malcolm was different. Those feelings were there but Malcolm wasn’t just a handsome face and a promise of a good time. Malcolm actually meant something to him. And he had to be careful not to ruin it, it was in his best interest to tread carefully. Wait for Malcolm to make the first move. Unfortunately tonight might ruin it anyways. Especially if Evan and Cyrus were involved. The thought of them touching Malcolm or himself made his blood boil. He couldn’t help but feel angry at Eobard as well. Damn speedster got to sit in that van detached from the whole situation- from ‘feelings’. Damien was envious. He sighed again and looked out the window. It had been snowing all morning. Delicate snowflakes floated down from the clouds and danced through the air. It was calming in a way.

A soft knock and the creak of his bedroom door tore his eyes away from the window. Leaning against the doorframe was Malcolm. This time the other man was giving him that sideways grin that made Damien feel suspicious. Even those dimples of his didn’t distracted him. Damien’s eyebrows narrowed. He noticed a tightly packed snowball in his hand. Realization dawned on him and he slowly sat up. “Malcolm. Don’t you dare.” He warned.

Malcolm’s smile only widened, full of mirth. “Don’t you dare do what?”

“I’m serious. You throw that at me and I’m going to disembowel you.” Damien pointed.

Malcolm just quietly smoothed the snowball in his hand.

“I swear to God Malcolm, you don’t want to-“ The snowball went flying and smacked Damien in the face. The cold jolted him. He saw it coming but he didn’t have time to register the audacity Malcolm had. He couldn’t believe him. Damien scrambled off the bed and charged at Malcolm. The brunette released a surprised laugh before he bounded down the hall with Damien close on his tail. Damien threw his shoe at him but Malcolm skillfully dodged it. He dashed down the stairs and out the front door. Damien quickly grabbed the shoe and shoved it back on his foot and followed. Once he was outside, the chilly air made goosebumps race across his skin. He didn’t care, instead he quickly scooped up a pile of snow and balled it up. At this point Malcolm raced behind the car for cover.

“You really shouldn’t have done that, Merlyn.” Damien threatened.

“Empty threats, Damien.” Malcolm called from the other side of the car.

Damien ran across the yard and jumped on top of the car, arm drawn back ready to fire. But Malcolm wasn’t there. Out the corner of his eye, he saw an incoming snowball. Damien flew off the car and rolled to avoid getting hit. He crouched on the ground to see under the car. He spotted Malcolm’s legs near the trunk side of the car. He threw a snowball in the opposite direction as a distraction. Malcolm took the bait and Damien had the small window of opportunity to throw a snow ball. It hit the side of his head. It was an explosion of white against dark hair. Damien felt the first sliver of amusement erupt inside of him and he grinned in triumph, taking cover from Malcolm’s barrage of snowballs. They went back and forth, laughing and darting snow at each other. Sometimes so hard that it hurt. They battled until their faces turned pink. Damien’s body felt numb. His hands were so stiff and cold they started to burn. He panted, taking cover against the side of the house.

“Okay I won, coffee break, I can’t feel my hands!” Damien called out. He didn’t trust Malcolm enough to walk out into the open.

“Really? I can keep going all day.”

“Yeah because you’re cheating. You only have one real hand, remember?” Damien couldn’t help but mentioning with a grin.

“Yeah because having a prosthetic hand is always convenient. Real helpful.”

“Isn’t it though?”

“For the record, I can’t feel that hand either.” Malcolm said cheekily.

Damien laughed. “Touche.”

“Let’s call it a deadlock and we can go in. Peace treaty for now, alright.”

Damien peered around the corner of wall. Malcolm’s hands seemed to be empty but that didn’t mean anything. “Oh I’m supposed to just trust your word?”

“You can trust me Damien. Come on. I truly am cold.” Malcolm said holding up his hands. “See. No ammunition.”

Damien still eyed him suspiciously.

“Fine. Freeze to death. I’m going to sit inside where it’s warm.” Malcolm said starting to walk towards the front door but stopped. “I would enjoy your company, though.”

How could he say no to that? Damien hesitated on instinct but eventually he stepped out and Malcolm smiled. He motioned for Damien to follow and he did. They lit the fireplace and sat on the couch with a warm cup of coffee in their hands. Damien felt his body shaking from the cold. He tried to practice those survival techniques Ra’s taught him to warm up. He sniffled.

“Your face is so red.” Malcolm commented.

Damien’s eyes narrowed. “Who’s fault is that exactly?”

“Why were you moping in your room?”

“I wasn’t moping.” Damien sighed, resting back against the couch.

“It appeared like it.”

“I was thinking.” Damien took a sip of his drink.

“About?” Malcolm asked conversationally. When Damien didn’t say anything. Malcolm nodded knowingly. “You’re worried about tonight?”

“Why do you keep asking me that? I’m suspecting you are. A lot more than I am.” Damien side eyed him, cold and irritated. Malcolm shrugged and reached behind him and grabbed the throw. He handed it to Damien. The blonde quirked an eyebrow but accepted the blanket anyways and wrapped it around his shoulders. “Thanks.”

“You looked cold.” Malcolm commented.

“How sweet.” Damien said, mostly teasing but underneath his own bravado he felt touched. Malcolm gestured to the blonde, “Have you cleaned your wounds yet?”

Damien glanced down at his soaking wet bandage and shook his head. “No. As I remember you started a battle before I could even get out of bed.”

Malcolm smiled and laughed under his breath. “Let me get the first aid kit.”

“It’s really not necessary.” Damien protested. “I can do it.”

“You look like a shivering golden retriever puppy. I got it.” Damien frowned and watched him leave the room. “I do not” He whispered to himself. “And that’s oddly specific.” Moments later Malcolm returned and sat on the edge of the coffee table in front of Damien. He opened the white box and held out his hand. Damien sighed before offering his hand to him. The ex-Ra’s delicately unraveled the bandage and set it aside. He eyed the cuts, which have dulled to a brownish color. There was warm concern in his eye. “Well at least it’s not infected.” He looked at Damien, “but you’re hands are cold.”

Damien swallowed, feeling his mouth go dry. That’s when Malcolm leaned down and placed the softest kiss on the corner of his palm. It was like Malcolm was trying to warm him up or kiss away the pain . Like he was “sorry”. Which was ridiculous because it wasn’t his fault. But that small little gesture made much needed warmth spread through his chest. Damien couldn’t stop himself from launching forwards and pressing his lips against Malcolm’s. There was no thought put into it. The need came from deep inside. Malcolm made a soft noise of surprise and Damien pulled away quickly. They stared at each other in shock. “Malcolm I-” Before he could apologize for the misunderstanding, Malcolm was eagerly kissing him back. The kiss was unsurprisingly raw and heated. It was hungry. Desperate. Intense. It was fire and electricity and ice all at once. It was like they have been depriving themselves of something so sweet for so long. Hands were searching and exploring, fingertips reaching every inch of exposed skin they could find. Damien’s fingers raked through Malcolm’s hair and gripped with enough pressure to hurt. Soft, chilled lips ravaged the other. The brunet moaned into his mouth, he replied by clasping the back of Damien’s neck and forcing him impossibly closer. They shared quick, shaky breaths. It was surreal. They fit together so perfectly, like the last puzzle piece slotting together. Low growls and moans filled the room. It was all too much and not enough. The rush and desperation made something in Damien burn so sweetly. His heart was beating wildly in his chest. His lungs burned with the need to breathe but he never felt better. It wasn't long before they had to pull away for air. They only put a fraction of an inch between them, pressing their foreheads together and laughing breathlessly.

“Why haven’t I done that sooner?” Damien asked almost dazed.

Malcolm laughed, licking his lips, “yeah I think we’re both to blame for that.”

“I’m so going to do that again .” Damien smiled against his lips.

“Get on with it, then.”

Damien wasted no time. He was kissing Malcolm again before he could even think about it. He had time to taste Malcolm this time. He could memorize it and file it away. Coffee beans, vanilla and a slight touch of firewood and smoke. There was something so addicting about it. It left him breathless. Malcolm pushed Damien back against the couch and slid a knee between his legs. He was leaning over the blonde, consuming everything he could, battling him for dominance. Of course they would kiss like it’s a fight. It’s who they were; tongue and teeth and smoldering need. The blanket fell off his shoulders and bunched up around his waist. Malcolm’s hands seized the sides of his face. The prosthetic hand was such a strange contrast from his flesh hand but it was also uniquely Malcolm. Damien gripped his sides, holding Malcolm against his body. He was so warm . The strong muscles under his fingers flexed and rippled and he groaned into Malcolm’s mouth. He suddenly wanted to take the lead. Damien kicked his feet out and flipped Malcolm to the side so that his back hit the couch. Damien climbed on top of him, legs settling on either side of Malcolm’s thighs. He was practically sitting in his lap. There was a look of surprise on the brunette face but Damien clashed their mouths together again. He couldn’t be away from him for a second. He pressed a firm hand across his collar bone, fingers digging against the base of his throat. He held Malcolm against the couch. They nipped playfully, changing between heated, passionate kisses to slow, steady ones. Damien’s plan to take this thing between them slow went straight out the window. Pale fingers reached the top button of Malcolm’s shirt but that’s when the phone rang. Loud and startling in the mostly quiet room. They pulled away so fast, it was like they were electrocuted.

It seemed like the universe had other plans for them. With Damien still planted in his lap, Malcolm raised his hips to grab his cell. It was Eobard. Damien groaned and dropped his head on the others’ shoulder. Malcolm sighed before putting the speedster on speaker.

“Y-yeah?”

“Why are you out of breath?” Thawne asked. Suspicion was clear in his tone.

“W-what?” Malcolm cleared his throat. “I’m not sure what you’re talking about.”

“You’re a tremendously bad liar, Merlyn.” Eobard said knowingly.

“What do you want, Eobard? You’re on speaker.”

“Please don’t tell me I caught you in a compromising position with Darhk.”

“W-what?!” Malcolm sputtered and Damien chuckled and brought his head up.

“Yeah I have him bent over right now. What do you want, Eobard?” Damien said, cheekily. When Malcolm glared at him with redness in his cheeks, Damien kissed the corner of his mouth and grinned.

“I can’t tell if you’re being serious.”

“Why, you jealous?” Damien teased.

“The only thing I’m jealous of is the amount of free time the both of you have to fuck off.” Eobard said.

“Ouuu. He said a bad word.” Damien chastised. “Besides you’re a speedster, any time is free time for you.”

“Can we please get to the point of this call, Eobard?” Malcolm cut them both off.

The speedster cleared his throat. “ I called with good news.”

“About?” Malcolm asked.

“What if I told you there was another way to win their trust?”

Damien and Malcolm stared a look.

“How so?” The blonde asked.

* * *

A couple hours after Eobard shared his new piece of information with the assassins, they found themselves walking down the sideway towards the targets house. They had their travel bags slung over their shoulders filled with clothes and necessities for staying the night. They walked side by side, shoulder to shoulder. Malcolm bumped their hands together before lacing his fingers through Damien’s. The blonde glanced down at their locked hands and back up at Malcolm. The brunette was smiling at him. It was such a pure and almost fond kind of smile he’s never seen on him before. Damien couldn’t help the heat that flushed through his body and more accurately his face. His lips curled against his will.

“This isn’t weird is it?” Damien asked, because well this was all very new to him. He felt like a teenage kid with his first boyfriend. But it wasn’t weird by any means.

“No. It’s perfect.” Malcolm reassured, lightly squeezing their fingers together.

“It is.” Damien confirmed.

“Are you ready?” They reached the large front door and Malcolm turned to Damien.

“Do we really have a choice? I mean I’m thrilled with the change of plans but it doesn’t make this any less irritating.”

“Well, most of the day we will be at the festival, so there’s that.” Malcolm ran a hand down Damien’s back, which made the blonde shiver. He could get used to Malcolm’s touches. “Then there’s the plan.”

“Yeah. The plan.” Damien sighed before rapping on the door.

A moment later Evan opened the door grinning. “Ah! Hello darlings!”

Damien forced a smile to his face, trying not to think about how he forced himself on Malcolm. “Hi!”

Evan hugged Damien and kissed him on the cheek. “Come in. Come in. The limo will be here in a couple minutes. Come put your stuff down.” Damien walked into their home with Malcolm behind him. Cyrus glided down the stairs, smiling at the couple.

“It’s a pleasure to see you two.” The tall man said. He joined them at the bottom of the staircase and pulled Damien in a hug, that seemed to last longer than necessary. He smiled warmly and took a step back.

“How are you?” Malcolm asked when Cyrus hugged him as well.

“Great. Excited about your stay. I can show you the guest room.” He said motioning for them to follow him up the stairs. Damien looped his arm through Malcolm’s’ and followed Cyrus up the stairs with Evan behind them. He led them down the left wing of the house and down the hall. He turned right and opened the door. “Here we are.” He said.

The room was large with a grand California King bed, a fur carpet, a fireplace and a couple of couches and chairs. It was beautiful.

“This is amazing.” Malcolm complimented.

“Go on, take a minute to put your stuff away. We will be downstairs.” Evan said with a wink towards Malcolm.

Damien rolled his eyes before setting his bag on the expensive sheets. Malcolm saw his reaction before Evan and Cyrus left them alone for the time being. Malcolm placed his bag beside Damiens’ and sat on the bed next to him. His brows were furrowed, with a look of contemplation on his face. Damien unpacked his bag aggressively, turning on his heel and shoving his clothes in the fancy dresser against the wall. “Is there a reason you look constipated, Malcolm?” Damien asked a little more harshly than he intended.

Malcolm chuckled under his breath and folded his arms across his chest. “Are you jealous?”

Damien whirled around and glared at him. “Jealous? Don’t flatter yourself.”

“I think you’re jealous.” He said knowingly.

Damien scoffed, “that’s ridiculous.”

“Ah…I get it now.” Malcolm said, like he was discovering something. “Your hand.”

“Malcolm I really do hate it when you try to think…” Damien shot back and busied himself with unpacking.

“After I told you about Evan kissing me, you shatter a cup. You did it because you were angry- jealous actually. It makes sense now.”

Damien sighed and kept his back facing Malcolm because he was absolutely right. But he didn’t want to talk about his moment of weakness. It was completely embarrassing. He suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. He tensed for a second but when he felt Malcolm’s chest press against his back, he immediately relaxed. The brunette was hugging him and everything else didn’t matter anymore.

“I would not have told you if I knew you would do that.” Malcolm murmured against the back of his neck causing the fine hairs to rise, a fresh trail of goosebumps racing across his skin. “I didn’t want to hurt you.”

Damien swallowed because it’s been a long time since he’s had this. He wasn’t sure how to react. All he knew was how Malcolm made him feel and he loved it. “It’s fine. It happened and I should have controlled myself better than that. It won’t happen again.”

“How sure are you really? Because a second ago it looked like you wanted to kill Evan.” Malcolm chuckled.

Damien jabbed his side with his elbow. “Shut it.”

Malcolm laughed. “Alright. Alright. I won’t say anything else about it.” He kissed his nape and pulled away. “Except that it’s kind of hot.”

Damien’s eyes widened and he turned around. “It is?” He asked in disbelief.

“It is.” Malcolm said lowly.

Damien instantly grabbed Malcolm and pushed him against the nearest wall. He captured Malcolm’s lips. He sucked on his lower lip, asking for permission. The brunette opened up. They shared breath as Damien explored his mouth. Heat spread through his body. He gripped Malcolm tight and kissed him like he’s been dying for it. It felt good to finally let go and accept what’s meant to be. He spent the last couple of days fighting against himself and denying what he really wanted. This felt right.

Somebody cleared their throat from the door way. Damien jumped back and they both shot their eyes over to the door. Standing there was Cyrus with a barely concealed grin hidden in his salt and pepper beard. “The limo is here.”

Damien put a hand on his hip and covered his mouth with his hand. His head was down and away from Cyrus’s smoldering stare. Malcolm coughed and shuffled his feet. Awkward tension fell over them.

“We will be right down.” Malcolm said, glancing over at Cyrus. The older man nodded, casting a last look at Damien before disappearing back downstairs.

“This is getting tedious. We need to find somewhere to be alone without any distractions or interruptions. ”

Malcolm nodded, “Agreed. Alone time.” He sighed.

Damien leaned forwards. His lips brushed against Malcolm’s earlobe and whispered, “you should be careful about what you agree to Merlyn, I don’t think you’re quite prepared for the things I’m going to do to you.”

Malcolm’s eyes shot open with eyebrows raised. He gave him a sort of shy smile but there was something searching in his eyes. Damien moved to walk out of the room but the other grabbed his wrist. “I hope you know that’s not all I want from you.”

Damien froze. He gazed at Malcolm for a long moment and nodded. “I’m glad to hear.” There was no sarcasm, no mockery. He cleared his throat, “come on before they start wondering what we’re doing. We don’t want to give them any more ideas.”

The corner of Malcolm’s mouth curved up. “Yeah. Okay.”

They walked out of the room and downstairs. The couple were opening the door when the assassins joined them at the bottom of the steps.

“You boys ready?” Evan asked excitedly.

“Absolutely.” Damien said with a false smile.

They left the house and climbed into the sleek black limo. They talked and shared stories on the way downtown. Once they got there, their driver pulled the car up to the sidewalk to let them out. Damien was surprised just how enthusiastic the town was about Christmas. They really went all out. There were lights strung up across light poles and trees and connecting concession stands. There were games being played and Damien spotted a few carriages coupled by brilliant white horses. Standing tall over the fair was a large colorful ferris wheel. Christmas music floated through the air alongside fluffy snowflakes. The smell of all spice and hot chocolate wafted through the crowd of people. It brought a wave of nostalgia crashing through Damien. It reminded him of Christmas mornings with his folks.

Damien hadn’t realized he stopped dead in the snow until he felt a hand on his lower back.

“Hey are you okay?” Malcolm asked. His eyes were shimmering with worry.

Damien nodded, “Yeah I’m fine. It’s just…” He couldn’t find the words. Instead he shook his head, “I’m fine now.” He smiled and lightly padded Malcolm’s cheek. The brunette kissed his forehead and Damien allowed himself to lean into it.

“Then come on.” He said holding out his gloved hand. Damien took it and walked close to him.

“So what do you want to do first?” Malcolm asked the couple.

“Well we can grab something to eat, maybe participate in some games, but what I really want to do is go on a carriage ride through the park with the lights. Oh but at eight they’re going to have a tree lighting in the middle of the town, I was hoping to be there when it happens. Everybody celebrates and couples kiss. It’s really amazing.” Evan said excitedly. He hung off of Cyrus’s arm, all smiles.

It was still hard to believe he was a trained operative, a master of security and secret-holding. Cyrus seemed more like the type. It baffled Damien sometimes. He supposed it could be an intelligence maneuver, to appear less threatening to make his opponents let their guard down and then like a snake, he strikes with precision. Regardless of what it is, Eobard seemed to think his likeness towards them was genuine.

“Yeah sure. Show us the way.” Malcolm said.

They stopped to grab a pretzel and some coffee. They walked around, each couple holding hands and looking at the lights. Evan and Cyrus saw some of their friends at the fair and introduced the assassins. They mingled for a little while, eventually, Damien grew bored and wondered off while Malcolm continued socialize. He went to play a few games that involved throwing darts at balloon targets. Of course he was good at it. It was easy and the prizes he won he handed to some of the kids watching from the sidelines with wide eyes.

In between games, his eyes scanned the crowd for Malcolm and found him talking to Evan. The shorter man leaned in to whisper something in the brunet’s ear. He grabbed his wrist and pulled him away from the group. Damien felt a flare anger rage inside of him and his blood felt hot. He had no right to feel that way but he did. He pushed a few people aside as he glided through the crowd, following the two at a comfortable distance. He didn’t want to be obvious or suspicious. Damien was sure he wasn’t stalking. If Evan had something to say to Malcolm privately, then it involved him as well. They were still on a mission. Evan stopped near the hot chocolate stand and Damien slid behind the tent that it was hiding under. He was perfectly concealed behind the blue cloth.

“So.” He heard Evan say.

“So.” Malcolm replied evenly.

“Did you talk to your husband about us?”

Damien raised an eyebrow.

“Yes I did.”

“And?” The hopeful anticipation in his voice made Damien’s stomach twist uncomfortably.

“He said it was alright. As long as I tell him who I’m with and when, he seemed fine with the idea.” The blonde huffed and folded his arms across his chest. He knew Malcolm was lying. But that didn’t stop Damien’s hatred for Evan. Because for Evan it was real. As if Malcolm would ever give the prick the time of day.

Evan laughed all excitedly. Damien heard Evan kiss Malcolm and he reflexively fisted the sleeves of his jacket. The urge to kill him overwhelmed his senses. The smacking of lips continued far longer than Damien was comfortable with. He was grinding his teeth so hard he was afraid they would shatter. He wondered how much longer they would be sucking each others faces off and took the chance of peaking around the billowing tent. He saw the two standing impossibly close, arms wrapped around each other. Malcolm looked like he was enthusiastic, like it was Damien he was kissing. He growled under his breath. The two finally pulled away when somebody called Evan. The green-eyed man perked up and waved at the stranger.

“I have to say hi to Dr. Williams. See you later?” Evan asked Malcolm.

The assassin nodded, “sure. See you.” Evan leaned up and planted a quick kiss on his lips and walked off. Damien took a few steps back. He wasn’t quite sure if he could deal with that situation at the moment. He thought taking a short walk would help clear his head. It was nothing personal against Malcolm. He just didn’t trust his emotions right now. He turned on his heel and standing there was Malcolm. Damien yelped and clasped a hand over his chest.

“What are you doing?” Malcolm asked curiously.

“How the hell did you-?” He looked around, befuddled.

Malcolm chuckled. “I’m assuming you saw everything. Or at the very least you heard?”

Damien breathed out shakily. “Yeah. I did.”

“So why were you eavesdropping?” Malcolm asked with a coy smile on his face.

“I wasn’t. I was watching your back. Gathering information. That’s all.” Damien sniffed and folded his arms over his chest and pointed his chin up.

“Sure you were.” He said with a look like he could tell he was lying but found it amusing. “For the record, it was for show. Nothing more.”

Damien punched him in the arm, “shut up. I know.” He scoffed.

A brilliant smiles split across his face. “You were jealous again.” He said as a statement.

Damien felt heat flush through him for an entirely different reason. His blue eyes narrowed, “I said I was gathering information. This is a mission and I am a professional.”

“I’ll tell you how I know you were jealous. For one, you were stalking me.” Malcolm said, resting his hands on Damien’s hips and pulled him closer. The blonde glared. “Was not.”

“For two, your eyebrows get pinched. Right here.” He lightly poked the spot in between his eyes. “Your face turns all red. Like you’re embarrassed. But I know you’re not. It’s more like you’re five seconds from skinning the subject of your hate alive. Which I know you are fully capable of.” Damien breathed out a laugh and shook his head. “And your whole body gets tense. Like the slightest movement will make you explode.” He kissed his jaw. “I find it so incredibly…”

“It makes you want to have hot filthy sex?” Damien interjected and Malcolm sputtered. His cool guy façade crumbling between his fingers. He opened his mouth but quickly shut it again. Damien laughed this time, glad the tables have turned. He ran his fingers through Malcolm’s snow dusted hair. “Admit it.”

“Why must you be so indelicate?” Malcolm asked without any bite. It was just his way of masking his embarrassment.

“But that is what you want, correct?”

“Well yes but-”

“Well I’m not easy. You have to at least put in some effort. Come on, I bet I can beat you at the candy cane ring toss.” Damien laced his fingers through Malcolm’s and tugged him towards the gaming booths. Malcolm just shook his head fondly and they played a few rounds of the ring toss.

That accomplished nothing because neither of them missed and so they kept getting ties. After tent hopping and after the third or so game, Damien won a scarlet Santa hat and placed it on top head. There was no reason for it, he just did it without much thought. He could feel that it was lopsided but that didn’t bother him. Malcolm however, had a good laugh about it. Damien thought the other was laughing at him but Malcolm eventually threw an arm around his shoulder and kissed his temple. Damien later found out that it was because Malcolm found it “overwhelmingly adorable”. Which was even worse but whatever.

They drank beer and watched an ice carving competition with a live band playing across the lawn beside it. There was a crowd enjoying the show and cheering on the competition . It wasn’t long before the targets found them again. Evan was excited about the carriage rides and reserved one for them. Damien and Malcolm stepped into the pearl white carriage with red velvet seats. There was a driver in the front who reigned the horses but he didn’t pay them any mind. Cyrus and Evan climbed into the carriage in front of them. Apparently they were supposed to ride through the more secluded area of the park, covered by trees and watch a light show. It was a little much but they didn’t really have a choice. The driver pulled off a few minutes after Cyrus and Evan’s carriage left and disappeared down the path. Damien leaned back in the chair and Malcolm move closer. They sat side by side, thighs touching. It was getting dark now, the sun was mostly hidden over the horizon. The sky had become a deep blue, almost black. But the lights that appeared ahead of them were bright neon lights. It was pretty: Reds, whites, yellows, blues. It was an array of colors that lit up the whole forest. The only thing that could be heard now was the faint clamor from the crowd and the instruments from the live band. They rotated their original songs for Christmas classics. Other than that it was mostly quiet.

“So.” Malcolm started. His breath came out like billowing smoke from the cold. He glanced over at Damien. “I’ve been curious about a few things.”

“Oh God. I knew this moment was coming…” He sighed.

Malcolm chuckled, “well you owe me two questions.”

The blonde winced, “Alright fine. What do you want to know?”

Malcolm twisted in his seat and turned his full attention on the other, “You were the one to suggest this actually and it’s been playing on my mind ever since.”

“Oh?”

“Ra’s Al Ghul.”

This time Damien laughed. “Who’s the jealous one now?”

“Not jealous. Just baffled. It’s hard to imagine Ra’s Al Ghul in a relationship like that. With you especially.”

“Well as I already mentioned, he saved my life and he brought me back to Nanda Parbat. In exchange for saving me, I swore to join the league. At the time, Ra’s wasn’t well Ra’s at the time. His League name was Rajul-Aljalid which meant Ice Man. He introduced me to the Demon’s Head at the time and he partnered us up. We went through rigorous training, obviously you know, and originally it started off with Rajul being the closed off brooding type and me, completely head over heels for him.”

“Really?” Malcolm asked with a quirk brow.

“Yeah. He saved my life. At the time, I never seen such skill and poise. Other League members were so afraid of him but I was immensely mesmerized. And of course, he was attractive and had this cool, unbothered disposition. I made it known that I was attracted to him. But no matter how hard I tried, he wouldn’t give. I remember that I liked that about him. I liked the chase.” Damien explained. “However, we grew close despite my advancements and his consistent rejection. We had things in common, we trusted each other. We struggled together and that has a way of bonding people. It took five years for him to finally give in. It was completely out of the blue, he stalked into the room with purpose. Normally I knew that walk was followed by a lecture. Like I’d done something wrong. But he just grabbed me and kissed me. And after that we… dated, I suppose that’s what you would call it.”

“Did you love him?” Malcolm’s blue eyes were searching. Damien smiled grimly.

“I did.” He admitted, looking ahead. “But I felt betrayed.”

“Because he was chosen over you?”

“I was angered that he was chosen, sure. Disappointed was more like the word. Don’t get me wrong, I was happy for him. I was. I knew what it meant to him. But I also felt like I deserved it, because I worked just as hard, cut and bled for the League, and even became one of Ra’s horsemen. But Ra’s always favored Rajul. I became resentful of Ra’s. I took my issues to other League Members and Ra’s didn’t like it. He felt like I was trying to turn the other members against him and so he asked Rajul to kill me. And so he tried. Like the soldier he was. Like I was nothing to him.”

“But you got away.” Malcolm added.

“Yes. I suppose our friendship meant something to him after all. He hesitated before he made the final blow. I had enough time to get away. But I guess he regretted that decision because ever since then, he’s been hunting me down. Especially since I created HIVE and became a greater threat to him. After a certain amount of assassination attempts you tend to start feeling an inkling of betrayal.”

“That sounds awful.”

“Well, you live like this, betrayal and heartbreak typically follows. That’s why it’s important to manage expectations.” Damien shrugged. “You always have to be ready for the other shoe to drop.”

Malcolm nodded, “yeah. I learned that to be true. But…” He wrapped his gloved fingers through Damien’s. “It doesn’t have to be. Not for very much longer.”

“What do you mean?” Damien asked.

“After we get the remaining fragments and rewrite reality, you shouldn’t have to worry about looking over your shoulder, waiting for this other shoe to drop.”

“Malcolm, sometimes the people you hate least are the ones you need to worry about.” Damien said. He learned that with Rajul. And many many people before that. He’s seen people he did love, be betrayed as well. It was a fatal error.

“That’s not always the case. It wasn’t that way with Ruve. Or Rebecca. Or our children. It won’t be that way with me.” Malcolm said and there was this look in his eye like he meant that. Truly. “And when we create our new world, we will be kings and everybody who hurt us and survived will be eradicated from the world once and for all. And everybody who deserved to live, will. This is our chance to finally be happy.”

“Yes. That sounds like a sweet sentiment.” Damien said, bringing their tangled hands towards his lips and kissed Malcom’s hand. “Though, I didn’t take you as the optimistic type.”

“Confident, I think is the word. I’m confident that things will work out in our favor.” Malcolm replied.

“What makes you so sure?” Damien leaned in.

“Because we’re finally getting along. Therefore, the world should be very, very afraid of us.” Malcolm leaned in close enough that their lips brushed, sending gentle static through Damien’s lips.

Damien grinned darkly, “I like that notion.” He kissed him deeply. “A power couple.”

Malcolm hummed appreciatively before capturing his lips again. He clasped the side of Damien’s head, his hand warming up his wind blushed face. He leaned into Malcolm more, to be close and absorb more of his warmth. This is where he felt the most comfortable. It has been ages since he felt this way about anybody else. Malcolm understood him, they were similar. He could be himself with this man. Kissing Malcolm felt familiar, like he’s been doing it his whole life. Almost as if they were born to be kissed by each other. It was corny and cheesy and all the sick mushy things you see in those awful romance movies or the things you read in books. But it was wonderful in everyway. He denied these feelings and at times he desperately wanted things to go back to the way they were, when they hated each other and the thought of being in the same room together caused his stomach to churn. But once he accepted that the world wouldn’t quite be the same without Malcolm, it all became easier. He probably should keep his guard up, prepare for that proverbial shoe, but at the same time, being this open felt relieving. Like overworked muscles finally being able to rest. He smiled into the kiss. Those liberating butterflies swarming in his stomach.

They spent the rest of the horse ride, kissing and sharing cute, forgotten stories about their pasts. Just senseless things like embarrassing moments and worst dates. They laughed a lot and Damien couldn’t even remember the last person to make him genuinely laugh. He didn’t know he missed joking around with someone else until now. Besides Malcolm’s dimples were Damien’s new favorite sight. He would take any chance to see them.

Evan and Cyrus were waiting for them when the carriage pulled back into the park, near the crowd. They climbed off and joined the couple on the ground.

“So how did you like it?” Evan asked.

“It was lovely.” Damien said, forcing a smile harder than he ever had to before. “Romantic.”

“It was wasn’t it?” Evan smiled and glanced down at his watch. “We have about an thirty minutes before the tree lighting. Let’s go on the Ferris Wheel.”

“Sure that sounds fun.” Malcolm said.

“Only.” Cyrus started and Damien’s eyebrow quirked up. “We were thinking about switching partners. Just to get to know each other individually.”

Damien’s jaw dropped a fraction. It took all the will power he had not to make a sour face. Their advances were so obvious. He couldn’t believe their gall. He swallowed thickly, trying to control his emotions. “Oh? Who rides with me then?” Damien laughed but it was completely forced. More of a exhale.

“I will.” Cyrus volunteered. “It will be fun.”

Damien nodded stiffly. “Great. Sounds like a plan.”

“That’s if it’s alright with your husband.” Cyrus added almost as an after thought. ‘I don’t need his permission’ Damien wanted to say but also looked to Malcolm.

The brunette cleared his throat and smiled. Damien knew him well enough now to know that it was insincere; forced, just like his was. He could also tell by his set jaw, that he was restraining some kind of emotion or urge. “Sure. I don’t mind.”

“Shall we?” Damien motioned towards Cyrus and they started off towards the Ferris Wheel. The target walked close by, their shoulders bumping. The blonde casted a quick look over his shoulder to see Evan clinging to Malcolm’s side. He felt his muscles tense without meaning too and he remembered what Malcolm said. Was he so transparent? It was seconds later he felt eyes on him and glanced over at Cyrus. His dark eyes were raking up and down his body before settling on his face.

“Are you alright?” Cyrus asked quietly.

“Hm?” Damien barely caught it. He was so lost in thought. “Oh. Yeah, I’m fine. I was just thinking how beautiful this fair is. This town is very spirited about Christmas. It’s…refreshing. I haven’t celebrated Christmas like this in ages.”

Cyrus nodded, “indeed. A few things changed since last year, it’s exciting to have you two apart of it.”

Damien dug his hands in his pockets. “Thanks. It’s pleasure to be here.”

“I hope I’m not over-stepping but I simply can’t help myself” He breathed out a laugh. “You are the most exquisite human being I ever laid my eyes on.”

Damien’s jaw dropped a fraction. His eyebrows shot up to his hairline. “Me?” He asked dumbly.

Cyrus laughed again. “Yes. I always thought so. I just didn’t think it was appropriate being that we didn’t know each other quite well, but after considering it for some days now, I couldn’t resist.”

That felt unexpected. It took a few moments for him to think of his next words. “Can I be frank with you?” He decided to ask.

“Of course.”

“It’s probably nothing, but Malcolm mentioned how you seemed to be flirting with him at the Christmas party. He said you were both drunk and it was nothing to worry about but I couldn’t help but think that you thought that way about Malcolm. So I’m just a little shocked that you say that about me. I had no idea.” Damien said.

Cyrus nodded, “Well I do find your husband attractive and if I’m to be candid, I ‘was’ flirting with him. But you, it’s embarrassing to say but I was intimidated. I wasn’t sure how to tell you how beautiful you are.”

Damien felt his face grow hot. More embarrassed by being called ‘beautiful’ than anything. Many people didn’t get to say that to him and live. He cleared his throat and pulled a tight smile on his face. “That’s flattering. I-I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything. It was my moment of indulgence. Forgive me.”

Damien battled with himself about how to react. Should he entertain him or change the subject entirely. Even though the plan changed, should he still be trying to win their trust? Make them let down their guard? It seemed like the logical thing to do. Every deceit, every move and counter move mattered. It still didn’t mean he had to like it. He hated being objectified. It was insulting. He knew humoring Cyrus and playing into his fantasy is what Eobard would want. He even wished he had his ear piece in, he needed a little motivation to keep heading in that direction. But Malcolm convinced Eobard that they could do this on their own and that it would limit the risk of the target’s discovering the tech. Damien snaked his arm around Cyrus’s arm and put on his most charming smile. “There’s no need to apologize. I find it…thrilling.”

“Oh?” His eyes darkened even more, if that was possible.

“Yeah. It’s good to be told how stunning I am by others. That way I’m reassured my husband isn’t just lying just because we’re married.”

Cyrus laughed. “I can assure you he isn’t lying.”

“That’s good to know.”

“May I ask you something?” Cyrus asked as they got in line to the ride. It wasn’t that many people ahead of them. They would have time to catch the tree lighting.

“No you may not.” Damien joked and leveled him a look. “Shoot.”

Cyrus laughed and turned to him. “How is your relationship with Malcolm? Are you exclusive?”

Damien gritted his teeth but it barely showed. “As it turns out, that changed recently.”

A smile bloomed on Cyrus’s face, it was the happiest he ever looked since Damien has known him. “Excellent. That’s the best news I heard all day.”

“So I’m assuming you aren’t either.” He said and of course he knew that.

Cyrus shook his head. “Keen, Mr. Darhk. Quite keen.”

“Which means…” Damien started and he sort of wished he didn’t.

“It means that I am willing to get involved with you if you are.” He said.

“I-” Damien started but the man in the booth told them to climb into the cart. Damien hadn’t realized they were up next. So he slid into the seat, casting one last at Malcolm who was already watching him. The brunet looked uncomfortable with Evan even though he masked it pretty well. Damien winked at him, in his own way trying to reassure him. Malcolm nodded mutely before the machine operator secured the bar across their waist. Before long they were in the sky. The ride stopped when they were at the very top. The blonde had to admit it was beautiful up there. He could see the whole fair, Christmas lights and all. It would be even better to share this with Malcolm.

“It’s gorgeous from up here.” Cyrus said. He smoothly moved his hand to cover Damien’s hand that was resting on the safety bar. Darhk glanced down at their hands and back up at Cyrus. The younger man was leaning close to him, his dark eyes focused on his lips. Damien swallowed. “Is this what you want?” The other bothered to ask. Damien nodded stiffly.

“Yes. I do.” Because he had no other choice did he?

Cyrus pressed his lips against Damiens’. It felt much different than kissing Malcolm. There was facial hair, scratchy but not uncomfortably so. Cyrus’s lips moved languidly, slow, unhurried but intimate. Like he was working Damien open, reaching for something that would be worth the wait. Searching for a crack in his defenses to attack. Whereas, Malcolm kisses were familiar, wanting, loving. It made him feel like being a teenager again with his first love. Again, blah cheesy but he waited a long time to feel that again. Cyrus was foreign, like every one night stand he ever had with someone else. There were no emotions. This time, there wasn’t even any sexual attraction. He was good looking, sure, but Damien didn’t ‘want’ him.

He played along though. He kissed Cyrus back, his hand tracing his jaw line and resting on the back of his neck. Cyrus pulled back with a start when the thunder clap of fireworks exploded above them. They looked up at the sky filled with brilliant colors. Cyrus chuckled. “That means it’s time for the tree lighting.” He said lowly, more like a rumble in his chest.

Damien nodded, “this is amazing.”

“It is, isn’t it?” Cyrus said as a statement. That was when the carts started moving again and they were lowered back to the ground. Cyrus slid out first and offered a hand to Damien. The blonde took it. They waited at the bottom for Malcolm and Evan. When the two climbed out of the ride, Evan laced his fingers through Cyrus’s as if he wasn’t just kissing Malcolm. “Are you guys ready for the tree lighting?” He asked the two.

Damien immediately gravitated towards the brunet and wrapped an arm around his waist. He held him close. He wasn’t aware he needed to touch Malcolm so bad until that moment. Damien leaned over and kissed him. He felt Malcolm smile in the kiss and pull away.

“Yes. We’re ready.” Damien said.

“Come on then.” Evan led them to the center of the park where there was already a crowd forming. Damien assumed the man standing in front of the tree dressed like Santa, was the Mayor, if he could remember faces correctly. He was making some grand speech about the Holidays and what the true meaning of Christmas was. The normal Hallmark rhetoric. Evan and Cyrus led them to the front of the crowd, seemed like those were the privileges of being such an influence in the community. They stood side by side with Evan pressed firmly to Cyrus’s side. Damien simply took Malcolm’s hand and Malcolm squeezed.

“Let’s start the count down shall we, folks!?” The Mayor said in his Jolly Santa voice.

The crowd cheered.

“All together…10…9…8…7…” He started and the townspeople chanted with him. “3…2…1”

The elf beside him was his wife, dressed in a classic green suit and pointed ears. She reached behind the tree and plugged it in. The grand Christmas tree that towered over fourteen feet lit up bright. It was spectacular. The crowd cheered and clapped, many of them were already kissing their loved ones. Pulling their lovers and children close and embracing them. Damien casted a look at Malcolm. He grabbed his arm and tugged him forwards. Malcolm was already leaning forwards to grab his face. When their lips met it felt like an explosion all on its own. Everything about it felt right, down to the moment. The sound of drums and trumpets rang in the background, it was a beautiful symphony of celebration. But it went unnoticed by the two assassins. They weren’t the only two engrossed in each other. The scene around them was like New Year’s Eve after the ball drops. It was quite an experience.

And when things started to settle down, and they said their goodbyes, Evan invited them back to the house for a drink to finish the night off. They took the limo to their house and the driver stopped on the side of driveway. Cyrus and Evan were the first to climb out and Malcolm and Damien lingered a few more seconds. There was a nervous tension that settled in the back seat. The plan changed but neither of them knew when it would be executed. Damien could only hope soon because he had a bad feeling. They followed Cyrus and Evan into the house. They sit in the living room and talk a little bit before Evan asks Malcolm to help him grab some wine for them but Damien knew that was code for something. He swallowed thickly, mostly trying to prepare himself for what’s to come, whether it be for whatever Cyrus and Evan had planned or waiting for Eobard’s new little plan to unfold. Either way, he hated not knowing. Malcolm stood up and sent one last look at Damien before disappearing into another room. This left Damien and Cyrus alone. Damien found that he strongly disliked being alone with him.

Cyrus got up from the other couch and sat next to Damien. “I had a lovely night.” He started.

Damien nodded, “Me as well.” He paused. “Hey, I want to thank you for making us feel so welcomed. This move has been difficult all on its own but you two have opened your home to us.” He was trying to stall, quietly praying that Eobard get his shit together and do what he promised. “Extended companionship…” He added.

“Intimacy.” Cyrus added. He was staring at Damien with raw hunger in his eyes. Like his look could strip him of everything.

Damien nodded gently, “yes. That.” He chuckled.

Cyrus cut past the ‘pretending to care’ part of the conversation and planted a soft kiss on his neck. It made his pulse jump. Mostly because he had somebody he didn’t trust kissing such a delicate and vulnerable spot. Cyrus leaned back to analyze Damien’s reaction. The blonde wasn’t sure how to react, truthfully. Instead he just smiled and rakesed his fingers through Cyrus’s thick dark hair. Cyrus seemed to take this as consent and trailed kiss down the column of his throat and back up. He gently sucked the tender skin right below his ear. It caused him to shiver. “I was thinking…” Cyrus began. Damien’s head had gone fuzzy at that point. He was lucent and ready to strike if need be, but that reaction sometimes happens when you have a hot guy kissing your throat in all the ways you like. Damien cleared his throat.

“And what were you thinking?” Damien asked.

“Well, more honestly, me and Evan were thinking that we all be together. All four of us.” Cyrus said into his pale throat. He concluded that statement with a soft bite into the juncture of his neck. Damien’s hands shot up to his shoulder and dug his nails into Cyrus’s coat. It was a reflex, really. It was better for his fingers to curl into his jacket than around his throat.

“What?”

“We like the both of you. More than you know. I wanted the both of you ever since we met.” Cyrus said candidly.

Damien already suspected that. It was quite obvious. But hearing it out loud made it so real. He breathed deeply through his nose and stared at Cyrus. He smiled despite his real emotions riling inside. There was hatred building in his stomach. Hatred he hasn’t known in a long time. “Is that so?” He asked, playing coy. “Mm hm.” He hummed into his jaw.

“Is it weird that I have been thinking the same thing? And although I haven’t talked about it with Malcolm, I have no doubt he feels the same way.” Damien said and it felt like acid on his tongue.

“That is the greatest news I heard all day.” Cyrus said with a smile. Just then Malcolm walked in with Evan. The younger man had him by the wrist and sat him on the couch. Damien noticed that their hands were empty. The two planned this all along. Sneaky bastards.

“Is he in?” Evan asked Cyrus.

Cyrus nodded, “Yes, dear.”

Malcolm looked at Damien. He watched as Cyrus started to unbutton the blonde’s coat and push it off his shoulders. For some reason Damien couldn’t hold his eyes. There was this shame that settled behind his breastbone. This is what he feared for days. There was movement across the room and he glanced up for a moment. Evan pushed Malcolm back against the couch and crawled in his lap. He slung his legs on either side of his hips. Damien could see him lean down and kiss him. He clenched his jaw. Cyrus worked off his suit jacket and eventually unbuttoned his white dress shirt to reveal pale skin. The other man wasted no time, he ran his hand down Damien’s chest. He lightly grazed over his nipple which made the blonde gasp and swallow thickly. Cyrus grinned and leaned closer to plant kisses down his neck and across his collar bone. He seemed to like Damien’s reaction and lightly circle his nipple with the pad of his finger. It was a barely-there touch, a tease. Damien’s stomach muscles clenched. His brain was assaulted with so many thoughts and emotions. Doing this with Cyrus was one thing but while Malcolm was across the room? It felt wrong.

Cyrus suddenly dropped to his knees between Damien’s legs. The sudden movement startled him a bit. Cyrus ran his hands up and down his thighs before reaching forwards and unbuttoning his pants buttons. Damien sent an alarmed look to Malcolm. At this rate, Evan was already shirtless, sitting on top of Malcolm. He wasn’t sure when that happened, since he was so preoccupied with Cyrus. It was like everything else in the background fell away. Unfortunately Damien’s view of Malcolm was shielded by Evans naked back. He couldn’t believe this was really happening.

Cyrus barely got the button undone before there was a loud bang followed by a fractured sound. Alarms blared through the house. Everybody in the house jumped, completely startled. Three men stormed into the room with black masks and machine guns. One of them shot the gun into the ceiling and shouted at them to get back. Evan and Cyrus were already on their feet, with wide eye. The other guy grabbed Malcolm and pushed them on the other couch. “SIT!” He shouted.

“Wha-” Evan started but the guy shoved the machine gun in his face.

“Shut the fuck up!”

“I’ll take the bottom floor, you take the top.” The third masked man said.

“Got it. You watch these motherfuckers. Make sure they don’t do something stupid.” The two of them stalked out of the room. The remaining man kept the gun aimed at the four of them.

“Move and I will rip holes in you, got it?!”

They nodded. Beside him Evan was breathing heavy. He was scared, it was obvious. Damien could feel him shaking. Damien himself, gritted his teeth.

Cyrus sat forwards with his hands up. “Hey tell us what you need and I can give it to you.”

“Shut up!” The burglar threatened.

There was the sound of crashing and shattering from the other room. Damien heard Cyrus growl.

“You got a problem asshole?”

“Alright, hey, everybody needs to relax. We won’t do anything.” Malcolm added. “There’s no need to threaten anybody.”

“You don’t run the shots here.” The man then pointed the gun at Malcolm. Damien wasn’t too concerned, he knew Malcolm could take this man. Hell, he could take on all three alone. But this needed to happen.

“Stop pointing the guns at our faces.” Cyrus threatened with a look in his eyes.

The man scoffed before clipping his jaw with the end of the gun. Cyrus grunted and Damien shifted to the edge of the cushion, like he was prepared to attack. “You gonna try somethin’ blondie?”

Evan grabbed his arm and sent Damien a warning look, as if he was trying to tell Damien not to get involved.

“What were you assholes up to in here anyways? Looks like somethin’ kinky.” He laughed behind his mask. It was a muffled sound.

“You’re welcomed to join.” Damien couldn’t help but to say. Malcolm sent him a look of his own from the other side of the couch.

The man with the gun laughed. “You’re funny as hell, man.”

Damien smirked sarcastically.

“Now, I need the two of you to be completely as honest as you can be, and before you say anything, I want you to think long and hard about your answer, alright? I know about the Shard.” The man said, leaning close to Evan and Cyrus. The two looked genuinely surprised by this. “I know you found it. I also know that you’re little lab is as secured as tight fourteen year old virgin. I know there is no way in.”

“So you believe we hid it at our house? Obviously it’s not as secured as the Hijack’s facility, why on Earth do you think something so valuable would be here?” Cyrus said boldly.

“Oh we don’t. We just wanted to pop in and ask a favor. Maybe take some shit as a souvenir. I know you have some pretty valuable stuff in here too.” He replied. “Now. We would be infinitely grateful if you walked us right into Hijack and show us the pretty little shard.”

Evan chuckled, even though he was shaking to the bone with tears in his eyes. “You underestimated us, apparently. Why do you think we would do something as stupid as walk you up to our most treasured piece. You had to know we would die before we let that happen.”

“Well for starters. We can torture you. One of my guys was a specialist in the special forces. Spent eight years torturing sand monkey’s in the desert. It’s his favorite past times, actually. He would have a lot of fun with you guys. Yeah not just you two but your little boy toys.” Damien’s eyes narrowed at that last comment.

Evan glanced at Malcolm then Damien. He swallowed. “It’s just a risk we will have to take.”

The gunman’s eyes grew dark. “Secondly,” He started aggressively, putting emphasis on the word. “We know everybody you love. We know about your little niece in Pheonix. And let’s not forget about Cyrus’s Mommy and Daddy in that Home in L.A. Shame if something happened to them. You know it wouldn’t be that shocking. Two old people dying in their sleep.”

Cyrus seemed unaffected by this. His gaze was steady, his face stoic. Like he heard that threat a million times already. “If you think that scares me, you are horribly mistaken.”

“Damn.” The gunman laughed. “That’s cold, even for me.”

“You’re going to have to try harder.” Cyrus said.

“How about…” He pointed the gun Cyrus. “I blast you away. After all, I only need one of you.”

Cyrus leaned forwards, “do what you need to do, you coward. But mark my words, Evan will NEVER tell you how to get in.”

“Okay. It appears I don’t need you then.” The man put his finger on the trigger. He had that gleam in his eyes that most men have when they have decided to take a life. He was going to do it. “Bye bye, then.”

Malcolm launched forwards and smacked the gun out of the masked mans hand. The gun clattered to the ground with a THUMP. Malcolm pushed the man back but he grabbed a hunting knife from his side and slashed Malcolm across his stomach. “Ah!” The assassin gasped. Cyrus bolted out of his seat and reached for the machine gun. He clasped it in his hands and pulled the trigger. The gun was loud, even louder than the alarm. Bullets tore into the burglar’s side. The man cried out before he dropped to the ground like a ragdoll. There was shouting from the other room. The two men came running into the room but Cyrus fired at them too. They screamed and collapsed in the doorway. Dead.

Damien jumped off the couch and rushed to Malcolm’s side. “Malcolm! Hey, are you alright?”

Malcolm nodded, his hand pressing into the wound.

“Let me see.” Damien forcefully moved his hand from his stomach. He was bleeding. His entire hand was covered in blood. “God damnit!”

“I’m fine, Damien. I’m fine. It’s just a cut.” Malcolm tried to reassure but Damien’s eyes were hardened, filled with worry. “I’ve had worse, so don’t worry.”

Damien grabbed his arm tightly. “You’re still going to get looked at.” He turned to Evan who was already phoning the police.

Cyrus walked up to them, dropping the gun on the floor. “Are the both of you okay?”

They nodded. “Y-yeah.” Malcolm said.

“Here, sit. “ Cyrus said, gently pushing Malcolm to sit on the white couch. He took a look at the wound. “You won’t need stitches. Good.”

“You could have died.” Cyrus added.

“I think it’s accurate to say, that you were the one who almost died.” Malcolm replied.

“And you saved me.” Cyrus said with an edge of awe. Like he was shocked by Malcolm’s actions. “Why would you do that?”

“I…I care about you. Both of you. I didn’t want to see you dead.” Malcolm said easily.

Cyrus then leaned forwards and pressed his lips against Malcolm’s. “Thank you.”

“The police will be here in a few minutes. Just hand tight, Malcolm.” Evan said.

“I’m so sorry this happened.” Cyrus added, looking at them both.

“It’s not your fault.” Damien said, resting a hand on his forearm. “You didn’t ask for this.”

“No, I didn’t but I wished you two weren’t involved in this mess.”

“This isn’t our first rodeo.” Damien said lightly. “This ‘shard’ they spoke of, I have seen many valuable artifacts, and I know what it’s like to have men come looking for them.”

Cyrus nodded grimly. “What is the shard?” Malcolm asked. “Why is it so valuable?” Cyrus looked Malcolm in the eye, “I promise I will explain all of that. Just, let’s focus on this first, alright?”

It didn’t take long for the police and the ambulance to show up. They took Malcolm on the back of the ambulance and cleaned his wound and patched him up. When he was done, police officers came to them and asked them about the assault. They told their side and after the police did their reports and collected evidence and eventually the bodies, Malcolm invited the couple to stay the night at their house instead. Where it was safe and didn’t have blood on the carpets. Evan and Cyrus agreed to it, rather than staying in their trashed house or a hotel. Malcolm and Damien packed up their stuff from the target’s home and they all walked to the other house quietly. Cyrus and Evan were walking close to each other with Damien and Malcolm in the rear. Once they got in the house, the target’s stood by the front door uncomfortably.

“Come on, I can show you to your rooms.” Damien said, motioning to them.

“Damien, I’m sorry about tonight.” Evan said, looking down at the floor. Damien wasn’t an empathetic person by any means but the other man looked like a kicked puppy. The blonde understood that it wasn’t their fault. Just the smallest sliver of guilt started to creep in.

“Hush. Follow me.” Damien said more firmly, holding out a hand.

Evan looked up before taking his hand. They walked up the staircase together and into the room on the other side of the hall. It wasn’t as big as Evan’s house but it was a decent size, with a King size bed, a walk-in closet and a bathroom. Evan turned to look at Damien. “Aren’t you shaken up?”

Damien nodded, shifting facades. He smiled sadly, “More than you know.”

“Our whole night was ruined.” Evan commented, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Damien shrugged, “We will have many more nights, if you are still willing to have us.

“A smile stretched out across his face. A laugh rumbled in his chest. “Yes. We will have you as many times as you want.”

Cyrus and Malcolm walked in a second later. “You two should get some rest. It’s been a tiresome evening.” Malcolm said.

Cyrus nodded, and grabbed Malcolm’s wrist. “There is no way to repay for what you did tonight, for what you sacrificed.”

“It’s okay. I would gladly do it again.” Malcolm said.

Cyrus smiled and kissed Malcolm again. Then he walked over to Damien and kissed him. “Have a good night, you two.”

“Good night.” They said before retreating down the hall towards Damien’s room. The blonde opened the door before leaning against the frame.

“I think it would be suspicious if we slept in different rooms, don’t you think?” Damien asked more as a statement than a question. There was a titillating look in his blue eyes. The corner of Malcolm’s mouth quirked up. “Yes, it would be suspicious indeed.”

Damien grabbed his hand and pulled him into the room before shutting the door. He turned around. “So Eobard’s plan went almost as smoothly as we planned.”

“He was late.” Malcolm made a face.

“Yes. There are some things I wish would be erased from my mind.” Damien said bitterly. “Do you think maybe he acquired a machine from the future that erases minds?”

“I sincerely hope so.” Damien shuddered. “But you have to admit, Eobard came through. Better late than never, the saying goes.”

“Well, I suppose there are moments I wouldn’t want him to erase.” Malcolm said, sliding forwards.

“Oh yeah? What moments exactly? Refresh my brain.” Damien said. “I can’t think past the image of Evan’s naked back when he was sitting on you.”

Malcolm chuckled, “the things we have to do for the mission.” He stepped into Damien’s personal space, so that his chest was nearly touching Damien’s. The blonde felt that comfortable heat against his skin. It burned through his clothes. Malcolm’s scent flooded his senses and made his eyelids flutter. “I would want to keep the memory of our first kiss. How soft your lips were. How cold they were too but I knew I would never want to stop kissing you. It made my whole body feel like it was on fire in the best of ways.”

“Yeah?” Damien whispered. His breath felt caught in his throat.

“And the weight of you on top of me, of your hands on my body, it was everything I needed.” Malcolm breathed, his forehead resting against Damien’s. He didn’t touch him. Instead he planted his prosthetic hand against the door beside the blonde’s head. Damien felt consumed by Malcolm’s presence. It was exactly what he needed after being grabbed and kissed by Cyrus. “I will keep the memory of every jealous look you sent to Evan.” He smiled against Damien’s lips. The other rolled his eyes but there was no heat to it. “And how beautiful your smile was while we were playing those ridiculous Christmas games and how sweet you looked wearing that Santa Hat.”

“Shut up.” Damien grumbled half-heartedly, but mostly focused on Malcolm’s handsome face and his gorgeous blue eyes.

“And how blue your eyes were while we were on the carriage. How cold you looked and it took everything in me not to hold you close and give you as much warmth as you needed. But I didn’t because I know your ego wouldn’t allow for someone to take care of you.” He rested his flesh hand against Damien’s jaw and cupped his face. “And finally, the best part about today was kissing you in front of everybody there at the festival. I know we weren’t the focus of celebration or that others were particularly watching us but in some way, it felt like we were showing the world that we care about each other.”

Damien moaned and rolled his head back against the door. “You are such a romantic, Malcolm.”

Malcolm nuzzled his nose in Damien’s neck. Damien could feel Malcolm’s rumbling chuckle through his throat. It felt so much better than when Cyrus was doing it. He didn’t feel the need to protect himself. “I love you Damien.”

Damien felt everything cease. Like the Earth stopped it’s rotation in that moment. He felt frozen. Damien slowly lowered his head and leveled Malcolm with a look. He narrowed his eyebrows. “What?” He didn’t mean for his voice to come out so soft. He meant to demand an answer. Ask him why the hell he would say something like that.

Malcolm leaned back enough to put space between them in case Damien would hit him. His jaw clicked and rippled under his skin before he repeated himself. “I said I love you. I’m in love with you, Damien.”

Damien shook his head and shut his eyes. “Don’t.”

“Don’t what?” Malcolm furrowed his eyebrows.

Damien’s eyes flashed up to glare at him. “You can’t say that carelessly.”

Malcolm shook his head, confusion clear in his expression. “What? Damien I would never say that carelessly. I would never throw that word around without feeling it.”

“What’s going to happen? After we get the shard, when we get what we want?” Damien said lowly. “You want your family back.”

Malcolm’s eyes widened. He took a subconscious step back. There was a long pause between them. And when Malcolm didn’t say anything Damien nodded. “Malcolm, I would never ask you to choose me over your wife.”

“I will always love Rebecca. It would be a tragedy to mankind if I don’t bring her back. Because no matter how great we make the world using the Spear, it would still be a dark place without her in it. But Damien, I’m a different man now. I’m not the same person she married. I’m rotten. And I don’t deserve her.” Malcolm said honestly. Like it was a fact. Like he thought about this for a long time.

“And I’m just as rotten to deserve you?” Damien asked out of pure curiosity rather than offense.

“I think we are the same. We know what we’ve done, what we went through and what we’re prepared to do and despite all of that we still care about each other. We see the good in each other. And because of that we’re better when we are together.” Malcolm took a step forwards. “Everybody that I ever cared about hates me or died hating me. Because of the things I did and perhaps I deserve it. But not you. You see me and you don’t care about any of that. I suspect I will never find anybody like you ever again.”

Damien felt his heart fluttered in his chest. “So…you’re saying…” He said inelegantly.

“I’m saying I want to be with you Damien. I want to give this a chance.” He declared with resolve.

Damien searched his eyes for sincerity, for a crack in his façade. Any hint that Malcolm was lying. But all he found was a man who was pouring his heart out to him. He would deny the prickling burn building behind his eyes. Instead, he swiftly moved forwards and grabbed Malcolm’s face. He pressed a firm kiss against Malcolm’s lips. There were no battles to win in this kiss. It was need for closeness. For union. It was determined and purposeful. Malcolm wrapped his arms around Damien and allowed the blonde to share his affections with him and take the lead. Damien was the one to pull away but he fisted Malcolm hair to hold him close, so there was no chance of escaping him. They were panting, sharing breath. Damien could feel his blood pumping fast and a pleasant buzz spreading through his body. He was never good at I-Love-You’s. No big declarations or speeches. Instead he leaned closer to his ear.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard you feel it for the rest of your life.” He whispered darkly.

“Fuck.” Malcolm breathed. He pressed a strong hand against Damien’s collar bone. He pushed him away long enough for Malcolm to slam his lips against Damien’s. It was fierce this time. They needed it like this. Damien’s hands fumbled with Malcolm’s buttons but when he couldn’t get them off fast enough, he ripped his shirt. Buttons exploded around them and clattered to the floor. Malcolm gasped in his mouth but didn’t say anything about it. Damien tossed his shirt on the floor before he released his lips long enough to take in the image of Malcolm’s body. His skin was tanned and his nipples were a darker shade. Damien noticed scars littered across his body. Some were fading and barely noticeable while others were raised and angry looking. Then there was the bandage taped to his lower stomach where he was cut earlier. He couldn’t stop staring at him. He reached up and ran his hand across Malcolm’s chest and slid down to his sides and back up the front of his chest. Malcolm’s ribcage kept rising and falling as he watched Damien touch him.

There was this strange look in his eyes, one that Damien didn’t see a lot when he was with a partner. Malcolm looked at him fondly it was warm affection in his blue eyes. His pupils were blown wide with desire but there was this softness that was endearing to Damien. The blonde leaned forwards and placed a tender kiss on his shoulder. His hands glided across Malcolm’s back ,every so often he would graze a scar or two back there. And then at the very top of his shoulder blade there was a rough patch of skin. It was bumpy yet smooth. Damien didn’t even have to look to know what it was. It was a brand. One that every League member got when they joined, it was a way to become reborn and burn away your old life. He pressed light kisses across his chest and trailed to the other shoulder and kissed the scar there.

“Now let me see you.” Malcolm whispered.

Damien leaned back with a smile. “Say it.”

“Undress for me.” He said firmly.

Damien felt his heart skip a beat. Heat spread through his face. Not from embarrassment but arousal. He easily unbuttoned his coat and threw it on the floor. His jacket and shirt followed shortly after. He heard Malcolm curse under his breath and pull him in for another kiss. Damien opened his mouth and allowed Malcolm to slide inside and trace his tongue and teeth and wetly memorize every detail. He groaned into the kiss. He ran his hands over Malcolm’s chest again and rolled his nipple between his fingers. The brunet’s breath hitched in his chest and moaned. Malcolm clutched the back of his neck while his prosthetic hand slid down Damien’s back and gripped his ass. Damien forced Malcolm back but never pulling away from the kiss. He backed them up until the bed hit the back of Malcolm’s knees and they fell back on the sheets. Damien’s caught himself before he crushed Malcolm. They laughed at their clumsiness.

“Up on the bed. Now.” Damien ordered.

“This one time I’m going to take orders from you.” Malcolm said and slid from underneath him. Damien chuckled and watched Malcolm climb up the bed. He followed after and settled between his legs. “Oh come on Malcolm, you will learn to love taking orders from me.”

“Ha. Ha. You are truly hilarious Damien.” Malcolm said dryly.

“Give it time, sweetheart.” He said, kissing the center of his chest, where his heart was. “But for right not, we need to remove these pants. They are keeping us from having all the fun.”

“Agreed.” Malcolm grunted. Damien was already unbuckling his jeans and pulling them down. Malcolm lifted his hips and helped Damien take them off. The blonde tossed his jeans over the side of the bed to be forgotten. He leaned up to kiss him again, settling closer to him. He trailed kisses and playful bites down his neck and chest, leaving dark purple love bites in his wake. He eventually reach his nipple and took it into his mouth. Malcolm arched his back and moaned brokenly. Damien took his time swirling his tongue around the nub and lightly taking it between his teeth. Fingers gripped his shoulders hard enough to bruise. Damien groaned over the nipple in his mouth. Pain was always good. His other hand went to play with the other nipple. It wasn’t long before he felt Malcolm’s hardness pressing into his lower stomach through his boxers. Damien felt himself shiver. He released his red, abused nipple and sat back on his haunches.

“Good?”

“Doesn’t my erection make it obvious?” Malcolm quipped.

“Painfully.” He trailed his hands across his stomach, avoiding his bandaged and gripped his thighs. “Jesus look at the size of you.” He commented in awe. He didn’t even have to remove his boxers to know.

Malcolm breathed out a laugh. “You seem surprised.”

“No. Just very impressed.” Damien bent down and pressed a wet kiss on the tip of his hardened cock, covered by the fabric of his boxer. He heard Malcolm’s breath get stuck in his throat. He fisted the sheets between his fingers. Damien grasped the shaft of his cock and mouthed the head. He kissed up and down his length, feeling the warmth radiating from it. His mouth was watering. He sucked the base while he gently fondled his sac. He was so utterly consumed by Malcolm’s scent. It made his cock harden in his pants. Malcolm was breathing heavily from above him. The soft noises he made sounded so delicious. Why didn’t he do this sooner?

Damien pulled away for a moment and gripped his boxers and tore them down. Malcolm was a little delayed to lift his hips. The man looked completely dazed, his eyelids heavy. Damien bit his lip. He was going to have so much fun with him. He managed to get the boxers off and spring Malcolm’s cock free. He was thicker than he was long. Surprisingly he was evenly tanned down there as well with trimmed hairs around the base. His cock looked like it was throbbing, flushed around the head. Damien felt his own breathing increase. His heart was beating so heavy in his chest. He felt dizzy. In seconds he was swallowing his length. Malcolm made a strangled noise, his back arching off the bed. Damien rested a pale hand on his hip to hold him down and worked his mouth around his cock. It brushed against his gag reflex a few times but he ignored it. He forced himself to take more until the head was in his throat. He hollowed his cheeks and moved up and down his dick. It felt like the most natural thing in the world. He swallowed and pulled back to breathe. There wasn’t more than five seconds that past before he was sinking back on his dick. Faintly he felt a hand on the back of his head and the other clawing at his shoulder. Malcolm was cursing above him.

“Fuck~ Dam. Ah!” He was gasping into the air.

Damien had to slide back, making a pop sound as he released his cock. “Babe, you’re going to have to be quiet okay.” He kissed the inside of his thigh.

Malcolm’s head fell back into the soft pillow. He tried to control his breathing. He simply nodded and shut his eyes. Damien was feeling himself getting worked up as well. Seeing Malcolm falling apart already was making him so hard. He was tempted to touch himself but decided to take care of Malcolm first. “Hey there’s a bottle of lube in the nightstand next to you.”

The brunette opened his eyes, he looked at Damien for a moment before reaching over into the dresser. “W-wait you have lube lying around?” He asked him after finding it.

Damien grinned. “You don’t?”

Malcolm breathed out a laugh. He reached for Damien and brought him down for a chaste kiss. “What do you have planned with that?”

“Just lie back and let me surprise you. Do you trust me?” Damien asked, searching in his eyes.

“Yes. I do.”

“Good. I promise it’s going to feel good.” Damien said, kissing him once more. He opened the cap of the lube and squirted some in his hand. He gently clasped Malcolm’s cock and began stroking him in a light, teasing motion.

“Shit.” Malcolm whispered coarsely.

Damien reached down to fondle his sack before taking it into his mouth as best he could all the while he continued to tug his shaft above. He tightened his grip before tracing his thumb over the Malcolm bucked his hips with a gasp. Damien grinned and kissed up his cock and swallowed it again. He could feel Malcolm’s thigh’s begin to shake a little. He knew things wouldn’t last long at this rate. So he used his lubed finger and rubbed teasing circles around his hole.

“Fuck!” He gasped, fingers digging into Damien’s shoulders.

“Is this okay?” Damien thought to ask. He knew it’s been awhile since Malcolm had this or if he even had it at all. He wanted to make sure.

Malcolm nodded and grunted.

He eased a finger inside of Malcolm and past that tight ring of muscle. The other assassin tensed up and clenched around his digit. Damien massaged his thigh with his other hand. “It’s okay. Try to relax.”

Malcolm grunted and a few moments later, he felt the other release. He took that as permission to push his finger all the way in to the second knuckle. He kissed the inside of his thigh again, “there you go. Just like that sweetheart.”

Malcolm’s cock visibly jumped at the praise. Damien slid his finger out and pushed back in. He slowly fucked him with one digit, watching as Malcolm’s body gave way each time he pushed in. Damien felt himself moan and rest his forehead against him thigh. He’s definitely not going to last at this rate. Especially with all the small, breathless moans the other kept releasing into the air.

Malcolm was going to be the death of him. He added more lube to his fingers and this time added two fingers.

“Ah!” Malcolm cried out sharply, his body going taut like a drawn bow. His fingers dug into the sheets and his head thrown back on to the pillow. “Oh God!”

“There we go. Found it.” He said triumphantly.

“W-was that my prostate?” Malcolm asked after he came down from the crest of pleasure. “Yes, it is. It’s a shame, though, sounds like you never had it touched before.” Damien said. Malcolm just shook his head. “We are going to have so much fun.” He smirked into the skin of his belly.

He scissored Malcolm open, the last thing he wanted was to hurt him. Even though the other had a high pain tolerance, it still felt right to do this. He didn’t want this to be an unpleasant experience. When he was on the third finger, Malcolm gripped his shoulder and forced him up. “I need you to fuck me now.” There was frustration in his eyes, no doubt sexual frustration and it made Damien’s cock twitch.

He nodded and swallowed thickly. “God yes.” He swiftly pulled off his dress pants and boxers, hissing at the cold air hitting his cock. Malcolm looked down at his dick and cursed. He sent him the sharpest, most determined look he’s ever seen on Malcolm and growled, “get that in me right now.”

“I-In the table, there’s a condom.” Damien’s brain was short-circuiting, getting out simple sentences felt difficult.

Malcolm fumbled around the dresser until he finally found one. He tore the top off with his teeth and practically tossed it to Damien. The blonde wasted absolutely no time rolling the condom on his flushed pink cock. Once it was on, he grabbed Malcolm’s legs and spread them. He settled as close as he could to the other. He casted a look at Malcolm. Asking for consent. Malcolm nodded, he slung an arm around his shoulders. “I trust you.” He said breathlessly.

Damien bit his lip and grabbed his cock, he slowly guided himself to Malcolm’s hole and pressed forwards. He was tight. He was so fucking tight. Damien gasped and slammed his eyes shut. With a shift of his hips he pulled out a little and pushed in until he was sinking deep inside of him, all the way to the base. Malcolm was clutching Damien so hard, his eyes were shut as well. His let out raspy breaths, trying to control himself. “Fuck~” He wheezed out.

Damien opened his eyes to watch Malcolm’s face, for any signs of discomfort or pain. “Talk to me.”

“I’m okay. Fuck Damien. Ah.” His grip didn’t falter. “S’ just….give me a sec.”

Damien nodded, fighting the urge to fuck this man senseless. Not that he would right now, just that the feeling was there. He pressed light, feather kisses across his face and jaw and finally his lips. To help Malcolm feel more comfortable, he slid a hand down between them and fisted Malcolm’s cock. The brunet groaned and his hips jerked. After a few moments, Malcolm nodded, “Okay.” He reached down and grabbed a handful of Damien’s pale ass. The blonde grabbed one of the pillows that was hanging off the side of the bed and gently patted Malcolm’s hip. The ex-Ra’s lifted his hips and Damien put the pillow under him. That way the position would be so much better for both of them. He put his arms on either of side of Malcolm’s head for leverage and slowly drew his hips back and pushed forwards.

The first couple thrusts were slow and paced, just so Malcolm could get used to the feeling, but the next one he purposely aimed for his prostate. When he hit it, Malcolm howled, leg’s tightening around his lower back. Damien chuckled breathlessly, “we have to be quiet, remember.”

“S-sorry.” Malcolm said, clasping a hand over his mouth.

Damien groaned and pulled back as much as he could. He gripped Malcolm’s hips tightly and fucked Malcolm. His hips working and fucking him deeply with precision. The other man felt so perfect around him, it was everything he needed. The thought of Evan or even Cyrus doing this to him made fury build in his gut. He needed to be the only one to see Malcolm like this, completely debouched, falling apart in his hands. His was clutching the sheets so hard with his flesh hand that his knuckled went white. His body was writhing and arching off the bed. His muscles were so tense, they seemed to tremble from the effort. This was all for his eyes to see. Damien buried his nose in Malcolm’s throat. His scent was intoxicating, multiplied by the smell of sex in the room. He continued to pound into his ass, the sound of the bed springs creaking with every thrust. He knew deep down he needed to be quiet as well. But he’s tipping past the point of giving a shit. Hell, maybe the targets needed to hear Damien fucking Malcolm, owning him. That alone made his toes curl. The heated coil inside of his belly began to grow.

Malcolm was gasping and moaning and his other wanton noises were muffled by his prosthetic hand. Damien has never seen him like this. He couldn’t even believe Malcolm ruined all other men for him just after the first night. His head was tossed back, exposing his lovely throat to Damien. That showed the level of trust he was giving Damien. The blonde growled lowly and nipped and sucked at his neck. He was getting close. Malcolm was too, judging by how shaky his legs were getting. So he reached down and encircled his cock with his hand. He fucked Malcolm’s cock with his hand, tugging, pulling, squeezing with just enough pressure.

“Are you going to come for me?” He asked in his ear.

Malcolm nodded and moved his hand from his mouth. Instead, he snaked it around Damien’s neck and held him there. “Yes.” He whispered.

“Fuck Malcolm.” Damien whimpered, pounding into him with more power. He could feel the tingling in his toes. He was so close. “You feel so good. You did so good for me.” He wasn’t sure where any of that came from except from his dick. They were both covered in a sheen of sweat, both shaking with need. It was becoming too much.

“Don’t stop, Dam.” Malcolm released a whimper that alone almost made him come.

“No baby, not until you come.” He grunted in his throat.

“I’m close.” Malcolm moaned, panting into the space above the blonde. “I’m so close.”

“Come for me, Malcolm. Come on.” He urged, twisting his wrist while he stroked Malcolm. He could feel how close he was by how much his cock throbbed in his hand. Damien aimed a thrust directly at his prostate with enough force to make the brunet spill in his hands. Malcolm’s head tossed back and he released a silent scream. His body tightened and his hole clenched around Damien’s cock and seconds later Damien unloaded into the condom. He didn’t even cringe when Malcolm’s nails raked down his back. Instead Damien cried out against his throat and felt his hips stutter. Lights flashed behind his eyelids. And suddenly he was floating.

It took a few minutes for him to regain some form of consciousness. He was lying on top of Malcolm with his face pressed against his neck. He didn’t want to move but Malcolm’s come was already cooling on their bellies. Damien slowly rouse up on shaky arms. He sat back on his haunches. Malcolm was breathing a little more evenly than before. He glanced up at Damien with hazy blue eyes. “How are you feeling?” Damien asked.

“Better than I ever felt.” He said honestly, like he was drunk.

Damien chuckled tiredly and kissed his jaw. He slowly pulled out of Malcolm which made them both grunt, and pulled the condom off and tied it up. He tossed it across the room and it landed in the trash can. He rolled onto the other side of the bed and collapsed.

“That was amazing.” Malcolm commented and rolled over to face him. Damien shifted closer until they were inches apart.

“So we’re most definitely doing that again?” Damien asked. He lightly ran his fingers up and down Malcolm’s arm.

“You really don’t have to ask.” Malcolm laughed this time, just a small exhausted rumble before closing his eyes.

“Malcolm?” Damien said quietly.

“Hm?”

“I love you too.” Damien finally admitted.

Malcolm’s eyes flew open. He stared at Damien intensely. Like he was trying to see through him. But after a long moment he leaned forwards and kissed him. When their lips touched it was like charged electricity. It was probably a form of overstimulation or just raw emotion, but it was strong enough to have him whimpering in Malcolm’s mouth. The brunet smirked against his lips and pulled back. “I know.” He pulled Damien into his chest and grabbed the nearest sheet and covered themselves with it.

“Don’t you want to get cleaned up?” Damien muttered.

“Shh.” Malcolm hummed , holding the blonde close.

“Okay.” Damien whispered, feeling so incredibly safe and sated. He relaxed and nuzzled Malcolm’s collar bone. For once, everything felt right in the world. Like this is exactly where he was meant to be. Living a life with Malcolm sounded like the most beautiful life anybody can lead.

He shut his eyes and everything darkened, soothed by Malcolm’s heart beating against his ear.


End file.
